Destiny
by FoxFaceIchi
Summary: Hermione Granger is a very special girl, but not because she's a witch. No, it goes much deeper than that. So deep, she must rely on the person she despise the most, for both his and her sake. REDID!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters 

A/N: This is a Fanfic about Draco and Hermione. I originally posted this on the official Harry Potter Website, but I'm switching it over to here. Everyone liked it at the Harry Potter Website. I hope you guys like it too.

Chapter 1

"I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yelled angry teenage girl named Hermione. She had gotten into another argument with her parents. Before she stormed out of the house, she grabbed her wand, not knowing why, but felt she needed it.

She needed a place to think and decided to go to the park. It was almost midnight and no one would be there. It was a perfect place to be.

Hermione slowly walked through the park, thinking. Then she saw the swings. She walked to them and sat down. She pulled her back on the seat, ready to push off. When she let go, her whole body felt light as a feather and all her problems faded away. She wanted to go higher, so she pumped herself higher and higher, smiling as the wind blow on her face. Soon she was able to look over the park trees.

Her smile grew wider, but soon it faded away. She narrowed her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was true. "No it can't be." Hermione whispered to herself.

What she saw was her house. But something was wrong. There was smoke coming from her house. When she came back up for another look, she shrieked. A huge fire suddenly lit up from her house.

Without thinking, she jumped off her swing, while it was still in the air. Her landing was painful. She fought the pain and got up. As fast as she could, she ran towards her house, in hopes to save her parents.

When Hermione reached her block, the fire was even bigger, shedding light through the darkness of the night. All of the neighbors were already out of their houses. One came up to Hermione. "Hermione! Oh thank goodness you're okay. I just called the fire department. They're on their way." The women had on a nightgown and curlers in her hair. Hermione ignored all she said. "Where are my mum and dad?"

"You mean they're not with you?" the neighbor asked horror struck.

Hermione felt her heart stop. "They must've escaped. They just had to." Hermione thought to herself. But even she didn't believe herself. Tears rolled down her eyes.

The neighbor saw this felt sorry for her. "It's okay dear. The fire department are on their way." She said trying to comfort the sobbing girl. It wasn't working.

Hermione felt helpless, until she realized she's a witch. She can make the fire go away. She padded her pocket in search of her wand, but it wasn't there. She looked around. "No I couldn't have lost it! It's not in the house, I took it with me when I went to the..." Hermione thought to herself. "PARK!" she yelled, startling a few people near-by. They all gave her weird looks. She ignored them and ran towards the park.

She retraced her steps, looking in every area she been to. Her steps led her to the swings. She was happy to see her wand yet wasn't happy to see who was holding it. It was a death eater. "What do you want?" Hermione called to him as bravely as she could but was failing. The death eater had their hood up and mask on, so Hermione couldn't see their face. "Who are you?" she asked, now showing her fear.

The mysterious death eater slowly put his hand towards his mask and took it off. He then pulled down his hood. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She knew this person all too well; with their silvery blonde hair slick back with gel and their piercing gray eyes. "Malfoy!"

"Malfoy-you're a death eater?" Hermione looked at him with both fear and anger in her eyes. Malfoy stood there with not an ounce of emotion in his eyes. His clod gray eyes was staring at her making her feel nervous and putting her in some type of trace. She finally snapped out of it and started yelling at him.

"Malfoy! Give me back my wand." she said to him putting her hand out to get her wand. Malfoy just stood there not even moving. "Malfoy I swear if you don't give me my wand, you regret it later." Malfoy then started to smirk. Hermione was pissed off by now. While her parents were about to die, a stupid Malfoy who was playing games with her was stopping her from saving them. Hermione felt the anger coming out of her. She balled the hand she placed out into a fist and charged at Malfoy ready to punch the shit out of him.

Malfoy quickly dodged her and wrapped himself around her holding her tightly making sure she didn't move. Hermione struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong for her. He quickly dropped her to the floor and backed away from her, still holding on to Hermione's wand. Hermione dropped to her knees and hands and started crying. Her parents were going die because of him. "Malfoy. Please give me back my wand. I'm begging you." Hermione said to him in between sobs. she kept her face down not wanting to look at his face. They stood silent for a while and then Hermione saw her wand placed in front of her. She looked up at him while he stared at her with his stern face.

Then his eyes soften slightly for a second but then went back to normal. She grabbed her wand and put it in her pocket. All of a sudden there was a huge bang through the air and following after the dark mark appeared in the sky. Malfoy and Hermione looked up in the air." Oh no. They're coming." Malfoy returned his attention to Hermione. "We have to get out of here. They're coming for you." Hermione looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" "I'll tell you later now follow me before things turn ugly."

He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up. "Don't you ever touch me again." Hermione said shoving Malfoy's hand off her arm. Malfoy was getting annoyed and suddenly lost his temper. "Look if you want face about 100 death eaters on your own be my guest and don't worry about your parents they're more than likely dead." This took Hermione aback but she had now choice but to follow Malfoy. Hermione put her head down to tell Malfoy that she would follow him. Malfoy seemed to calm down a bit "Follow me." he said and started running Hermione following his trail.

Hermione heard the voices getting closer. She had no idea where Malfoy was taking her. "Malfoy were are we going?" Hermione asked him out of breath but still running. He didn't reply. Hermione wish they would get there soon. She was about to collapsed when Malfoy stopped. "Thank god." Hermione thought to herself while she was panting. "We're here." He was standing in front of a small black door. It looked like it was only about 3 feet. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're joking. Neither of us can fit in there." Hermione said to him in disbelief. "You crawl into a little hole to get into your common room right? So why can't you fit in here." He snapped back her at her. Hermione didn't say anything. "Now follow me." he said while he crouched down to get inside. When he was inside, Hermione followed.

"If Malfoy can do it why can't I." she thought to herself. When she got in, She saw the room to be perfectly normal sized, but the only thing that was inside the room was a fireplace and a table with a huge pot of floo powder. "Go into the fire place." he said to her as he picked up some floo powder from the pot. Hermione what he said and he stood right next to her. "Draco's lair." He yelled out and then dropped the floo powder. Emerald flames in gulped them making Hermione dizzy.

The dizziness finally stopped and then she saw that they were somewhere else. "Where are we?" Hermione asked looking at Malfoy.

He got out of the fireplace. The room was a fair sized room and had a large green leather couch in front of the fireplace. The rug under it was green and silver.

There was a bunch of pictures of quidditch posters on the walls. There was also a large retangular table with a bunch of papers on them and a chair on each side. The room looked like it was underground there were absolutely no windows and the only light were the candles that were hanging on the wall.

The walls seemed to made of stone. There were also two doors leading to somewhere else. Malfoy walked over to the table and took of his death eater robe. He had a white T-shirt and black shorts on.

Then Hermione realized something. He was a death eater. What if this was a trap? Hermione took out her wand and pointed it to Malfoy while still had his back turned, but Malfoy saw her at the corner of his eyes and then grabbed his wand from his robe and turned around to point it at Hermione. They both had their wands pointing at each other.

They stood in silence for a while, pointing their wand at each other. It was Malfoy who broke the silence.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" he said still on his guard. "Knowing you Malfoy this is probably a trap. I'm smarter than that, you should know this." she replied coldly to him. "It's definitely not you to help me so this must be a trap. And to top it all off, your a damn death eater."

Malfoy thought for a second for something to say. He slowly put down his wand and walked up to her. Hermione still had her wand raised He slowly pushed her hand, which held her wand, to the side.

He looked into her bright brown eyes with his gray ones. Hermione saw more emotion in them right now more than she seen since she knew him. "Hermione," he winched at saying her name. "I'm not going to hurt you and I'll make sure that no one else does. If you don't believe me that fine but I'm telling the truth. I can't tell you what's going on but I swear that I will when the time is right."

Hermione was shocked at his attitude and even more shocked that he called her Hermione. "Why his being so nice to me." Hermione thought mentally. "I don't know if I should trust him. I mean, He's my archenemy but his eyes are so different now. As if he was telling the truth." Her thoughts were interrupted by a squeaky little voice coming from behind her. She turned around to see a little house elf. It looked like a girl. "Hello master Malfoy. It's so good to see you again." she said bowing to Malfoy. When she raised her head she stared at Hermione. "Oh see Master have a visitor." Draco spoke up.

"Yes Patty. This is Hermione Granger. She will be staying with us until I get everything together."

"Then Patty get some blankets for Miss Granger." and with that she snapped her fingers and disappeared. "I'm staying here?" Hermione asked confused. Draco turned to her. "Yes. I don't know how long though. We'll have to see when we go see Dumbledore tomorrow." "We're going to see Dumbledore?" Malfoy nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down.

Hermione looked around avoiding Malfoy's eyes; not knowing Malfoy was trying to do the same thing. "So where are we?" Hermione asked still looking around. "This is a secret base underground."

"I had a feeling it was." Hermione said, taking a seat on the opposite side on Malfoy.

"Is there a another way to get in here besides using floo powder?"

"No this was a special made base." trying desperately not to look at her.

"Why?" she asked curiously. "For family reasons." Malfoy said. He had hatred in his eyes as he glared in front of him.

Hermione was about to ask what happened but Patty came back with a large blanket and a pillow. "Patty got stuff for Miss Granger." Patty said putting the blanket and pillow on the couch. "Thank you Patty." Malfoy said smiling at Patty. Patty bowed and then disappeared. "Where does she go? I thought you said that there's no other way out?" He smiled still not looking at her. "There's a special spell that she uses that lets her leave to her room."

"Oh I get it. It's like a path that she go on except that it only a spell." Malfoy nodded.

Malfoy was getting a little nervous. They've been silent for almost five minutes. He decided to break the silence. He turned to look at her for the first time since there little argument. "Are you tired?" he asked her. She was looking at the ground and then picked up her head to face him. "A little."

He got up and walked over to one of the doors opened it and went in. He came back with a large black robe in his hands. "Here you can sleep in this tonight." said while putting the robe out for Hermione to grab. Hermione got and took the robe. Then she looked around for a place to change. Malfoy saw her looking around.

"The bathroom is that door over there." he said pointing to a door not far from the door that he went into. "You can change in there." Hermione nodded and walked into the bathroom.

It was beautiful. It looked nothing like the other room. It was a large room with tropical colored marble tiles walls and floors. There was a large bathtub that looked like a pool, right in the middle of the room. There was also a stand in shower in one of the corners. In another corner, there was a large white marble sink with a mirror over it that reached the same length as the sink, with a white toilet next to it. "It's so beautiful Hermione said out loud. "Yes it is."

Hermione jumped as she heard a squeaky voice behind her. "Patty apologizes for frightening Miss Granger." Patty said bowing to Hermione. Hermione just smiled at her. "It's alright Patty." Patty picked up her head. "Master Malfoy asked would Miss Granger like a shower?" holding out a towel. Hermione graciously took it.

"Thank you Patty. I would love to take one right now." Patty bowed again and was about to leave when Hermione called her. "Hey Patty. Is Malfoy ever nice to you?" Hermione asked remembering Dobby, the Malfoys' old house elf. "Now he is. Master Malfoy is real nice to Patty now." Hermione was confused. Now? "You mean he was mean to you before?" Patty covered her mouth with her hand and she muffled "Patty shouldn't have said that. Patty can't say anymore." She took her hands away from her mouth. "Excuse me, Patty must go." and she ran out the door and closed it behind her.

"That was weird. I wonder what she meant by now. Has he really changed?" Hermione thought for a minute but decided to drop the subject and take a shower. She striped herself down, and got in the shower. She turned on the water making it hot enough for her and she got in.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I know the drill. I do not own any of the HP Characters. 

Chapter 2

While Hermione was in the shower, Draco was sitting down on the couch. He had his head back with his eyes closed but he wasn't sleep. He was just thinking. Thinking about what happened. With him and Hermione. "Why am I being so nice to her." Draco said mentally. "All Dumbledore say was to get her not be friendly to her. But I can't just be mean to her after what happened to her parents. This is going to change her life forever. I should know." he sighed. "My eyes are amazing though."

"Youlike her!" a little voice in the back of his head said.

"No I don't I just notice her eyes is all."

"Yeah, that and you like her. Face it, your attracted but you don't want to face the fact that you like a Gryffindor."

"Maybe your right but who cares. She doesn't like me. How can she ever like me or even call me by my first name. All those years I knew her. All those cracks about being a Mudblood she will never respect me."

"But it seemed that tonight she did respect you. Maybe this is a new page for you to." Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice. "Hello Malfoy. Can you get up so I can go to sleep?"

Draco quickly got up. "Oh-err-sorry. There you go." Hermione put the pillow at one of the ends. Draco walked over to the door that he went into earlier and then turned to Hermione. "If you need any thing I'll be in here. Or you can call Patty. You should use that blanket." he said nodding at the large blanket that was on still on the couch folded up.

"It gets pretty cold down here underground." Hermione nodded to him. He turned his back but before he left he said something. "Oh and please don't tr to attack meagain while I'm sleep." and he went into the room after seeing a smile on her face.

There was a large King sized bed waited there for him. It was like his four-post bed at school except bigger. He walked over and fell into the bed, and before his head even reached the pillow, he was sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a wonderful smell. She sat up to see what it was. It was coming from the table. When she looked she saw different types of foods on it. There was eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, grits, and sausages with a large jar of pumpkin juice and a bowl of chopped fruits. Hermione pushed the covers of her and got up. "He was right, I really did need that blanket. It was freezing." She stretched some and stared at the food again. She jumped when Malfoy came out the door.

He looked up at her and smirked. "I see you're awake." He said walking over to her. Hermione nodded. She saw that he was dressed in muggle clothes. He had on a white sleeveless shirt with some baggy army pants with a lot of pockets. She wondered where he was going. He looked at his watch. "It's 8:00am. We should be going to Dumbledore by 10:30. So you can help yourself to whatever you want while I'm gone and Patty will be here if you need something." Hermione eyed him curiously. "Where are you going?"

"Dumbledore asked me to get you some things, since all your stuff was in the fire." He pulled a pouch from one of his pockets and showed it to Hermione. "Dumbledore gave me muggle money and a couple galleons to buy you everything you need for the rest of summer and for school." Hermione nodded. "Malfoy getting my stuff? My clothes for the summer? Did that mean that he was going to buy her underwear too?" Hermione blushed a little and then started to giggle.

Draco gave her a puzzling look. "What are you giggling about?" Hermione faced him trying to keep a straight face, but was failing. "What exactly are you going to get?" Hermione said, biting her lower lip so that she wouldn't laugh. Draco thought about the question. "What was her point?" Draco said to himself. "Well...um...I'm getting you some shirts and shorts and jeans, sneakers, and..." Draco froze. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He started to blush.

"Hmph. You're such a little girl. Giggling about somethuing lik that." he mumbled as he comb his fingers through his slick blonde hair. "You shouldn't be so quick to talk. You look like atomato!"and she busted out laughing. Draco started to get even redder. Hermione finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So what are we going to do about this?" she asked him. He was still as red as a tomato. When he came back to his normal color, he finally spoke. "I don't know this one is tough." He started to think. What was he going to do about this situation? Dumbledore did tell him to get everything she needs, but he can't just go into a store and starts searching for...well you know.

"Think Malfoy think?" he told himself mentally. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear what Hermione said and he simply nodded. Then he heard Hermione yelling at him. "MALFOY. EARTH TO MALFOY." Draco came out of his trance and stared at Hermione. "What?" he snapped back at her.

"Excuse you! All I did was ask a simple question. No need to get an attitude."

"What is it?" He said ignoring her comment.

"How much money did Dumbledore give you?" Draco opened the pouch and took out the money to count it. "About 100. Why?" Hermione smirked again. We're going to need more than that if we're going to shop for me. Luckily, I always bring my wallet with my bankcard just in case. It's in my clothes." She walked over to wear she put her clothes last night.

Draco watched her walk over to the chair. Than it hit him. "We?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes we Malfoy. You said I could go with you. I can wear my old clothes and besides I'm sure you have something here that can wash under garmens know what. If not I can do a spell." "NO!" Malfoy yelled at her. Hermione jumped. "Why not?" Malfoy sighed "Because if you use a spell, it'll send a single to who knows maybe even the enemy."

"But Patty can use a spell and you don't worry about it."

"Yeah well there's a special barrier that protects house elves signals." Hermione thought for a second.

"Then we can just ask Patty to clean my clothes." Hermione turned around to grab her clothes but they were gone.

"Where are my clothes?" Hermione said searching around for them. Malfoy started chuckle.

"Shut up and help me find my clothes." Malfoy shook his head and smirked. "Sorry but I have to go but I'm sure you'll find it eventually." Hermione rolled her eyes. She wanted to go so badly.

Then she felt something tug the long robe she was wearing. It was Patty carrying Hermione clothes neatly in her arms. "Patty cleaned Miss Granger's clothes. I hope Miss Granger doesn't mind." Hermione looked up to Malfoy he did not look happy. She gave him an evil grin. "Thanks Patty. I really need those." she took her from Patty and took her wallet from her pocket and smiled at Malfoy who didn't like this at all. "I'm not suppose to bring you to the muggle world for many reasons."

He had a serious face on. Hermione just smirked. "Now that does not sound like the Malfoy I know. The Malfoy I know would have broken a rule in a heartbeat. Don't tell me the Slyerthin prince has grown soft?"

Draco couldn't say anything. He put his head down. He heard Hermione's voice fading away. "I'm gonna change. You better still be here Malfoy, or else." he looked up and saw her walking into the bathroom and close the door behind her. Draco sighed in frustration. He turned to Patty. "Patty why did you clean her clothes?" Patty looked ashamed.

"Patty sorry master Malfoy. Patty thought that patty was doing something good." her pointy ears flopped down. Draco saw her and his face lighten up. "It's ok Patty. I'll just have to take her with me." He walked over to the table with the food. He took a sausage and started to eat it and poured the pumpkin juice in a goblet, waiting for Hermione to finish getting dressed.

While he was waiting he couldn't help but think about her. "She's right. I am getting softer." he grinned. "yOU should be thrilled, Hermione. You actually did something good to me."He took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Hermione finally opened the door. "Okay I'm ready. Lets go." she ran to the fireplace and jumped in. He sighed again and followed her.

* * *

When they got to the London, their first stop was the bank. "Is it like the Gringotts?" Malfoy asked her while they walked to the bank. "Not exactly. You'll see." When they got there, the line wasn't to long. They only had to wait for about five minutes. But even though it was only five minutes, Hermione had to answer about a hundred questions Malfoy was asking her.

When they got the money they started walking down the streets decided on which store to go first. "There are not a lot of stores to go to because it's so early." Hermione said searching for a store that was open. Malfoy only nodded. Hermione finally saw a store that was open. It was quite crowded in there to be so early in the morning.

Hermione went crazy in the store looking at all the outfits and putting them in her arms. Malfoy hands were already full with all the other clothes that Hermione picked up. Hermione turned to Malfoy. "I'll be right back I'm gonna try on some of this clothes." She walked into the dressing room, leaving Malfoy by himself.

Hermione finished trying on the clothes and went out the dressing room to look for Malfoy. She froze when she saw him talking to another girl.

The girl was definitely flirting with him, bashing her eyelashes and fiddling with her hair.

She started to feel angry, almost jealous but she didn't know why. She stomped over to the two. Malfoy saw her.

"Hermione, you done?" Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked, her attention on the girl.

"Oh this is Kari, Kari this is Hermione."

"Charmed." Hermione said as cold as ice.

"Ditto." Kari said just as cold.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Draco." Malfoy shook his head.

"She's not my girlfriend." he said. Kari took her glare off of Hermione and looked at Malfoy with flirty eyes, which made Hermione even angrier.

"Oh really?" She said her a flirty voice. That's where Hermione had to jump in. "We have to go pay for these." Hermione said looking at Malfoy. "Um... okay. Bye Kari." she smiled at him and walked away to a group of girls who were huddled together. They got on line and didn't talk to each other until they got out the store.

"Well you sure make friends real fast Malfoy." Hermione said sarcastically.

"What's your problem Hermione?" She rolled her eyes

"Nothing." she said back with an attitude. "You sure?" he said looking at angry face.

"It's not my fault that some girls act so stupid over a guy. Especially you! I swear they are such morons. And they act like such sluts." Malfoy stopped for a second and looked at her. Hermione stopped too.

"What happen?" He smirked at her. "What?" she said again.

"You're jealous."

Hermione was speechless and almost dropped the bags she was holding. "No I'm not. I can't believe you just said that!" She turned around and started walking. "How can he say that? Me jealous. No I'm not." she said to herself. Malfoy just smirked and followed her.

Draco finally caught up to Hermione, who was mumbling something under her breath. Draco still had a smirk on his face. "Could Hermione actually be jealous over me?" he thought to himself.

"I think we should be getting to Diagon Alley now. We only have a hour and a half until we go see Dumbledore."

Hermione looked at Draco and nodded. They went into the Leaky Cauldron and headed out the other door to Diagon alley. It wasn't that crowded since school was a month from now and no one comes here until about a week before school.

It didn't take long for Hermione and Draco to get their stuff and they were about to leave.

Draco felt like his arms were about to fall off. Carrying both Hermione's clothes and his school things were too much for him. "If you don't mind, why don't you take some of these bags!" "My hands are full too." which was almost a lie. She only had two small bags in her hand. Draco rolled his eyes.

Then he saw some one who he wasn't expecting to see. Crabbe and Goyle. There was a near by alley and he pushed Hermione into it, dropping all the bags on the ground and covering his body over hers.

"What are you doing!" Hermione yelled. He put his hand over her mouth "Shh!" he whispered, looking out of the alley to see where Crabbe and Goyle were and she obeyed.

Hermione didn't know what was going on, but it seemed that they were hiding from someone. Hermione just stood there under Malfoy with his hand on her mouth. Malfoy finally took his hand off her mouth and started to stare at her.

Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. She had such a great urge to kiss him. His strong muscular body, was pressed on to her just made her want him more. She looked into his gray eyes. She could tell that he wanted her too. His face slowly, came closer to hers, his lips almost touching hers. She couldn't wait for them to touch hers. Then something just didn't feel right to her. She couldn't kiss him. Not her worst enemy. Even if they did get along and is starting to get to know each other in less than a day. She couldn't just throw herself at him. She slowly moved her face from his kiss. "I think we should be heading back." she whispered to him. She looked into his eyes again. He looked a little disappointed but he nodded and got off of her. He checked one last time to see if the coast was clear and they walked out of the alley and didn't talk to each other until they got back to the base.

A/N: I know it sounds weird that Draco hears people talking to himself in his head, but don't take it that way. He's in an argument with himself, that's all. He's not going crazy.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP Characters. 

Chapter 3

When they reached the base, they saw that all the plates of food were gone on the table. The only thing on it was two plates of food and two goblets filled with pumpkin juice. They put their bags in the corner in a pile. Then Patty appeared. "Oh Miss Granger and Master Malfoy is back all ready? Patty left food on the table for Master and Miss incase you were hungry." and as if on cue, Hermione stomach started growling. Draco and Patty turned her and she started blushing. Draco smirked at her.

"Thanks Patty. I guess that some of us are." he looked at his watch "We still have about forty-five minutes left so I guess we can eat." Hermione walked over to one of the seats, sat down and started to eat. Draco was right behind her and sat down in the other chair. They ate in silence. Not daring to talk to each other, keeping their heads down.

"How could you be such an idiot Draco!" Draco thought to himself. "You knew she would have never kissed you, but you still had to tried." He let out a huge sigh, which made Hermione stare at him.

"Are you okay Malfoy?"

He looked up "Yeah I'm fine." he replied and went back to looking at his food. All this thinking was making Draco frustrated. Hermione saw his frustrated face.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" She asked him. He looked up again.

"Yup. Right as rain! That what I am" he replied sarcastically.

"Well sorry. I didn't know I couldn't care about you..." she replied back, an annoyed look on her face.

He looked up and grinned. "So you do care about me," Hermione was about to say something but Draco interrupted her. "It's not your fault, I mean it me we're talking about. How can you possibly not care?"

"You wish..." she muttered to herself.

Draco looked at his watch. "We should be leaving now. It's almost 10:30." he said and got from his seat and walked over to the fireplace. Hermione nodded and followed him. Then Patty appeared.

"Oh Master and Miss are leaving now?" Draco nodded. "Yeah. We should be back in about an hour or so." Patty nodded. "Okay. Bye." she waved at the two. Hermione waved back. "See you later Patty." Draco took some floo powder from the pot. "Hogwarts!" he shouted and then emerald flames in gulped them.

When they reached Hogwarts, they were in a room that they didn't recognize. They hadn't notice a figure in one of the corners. Hermione jumped when she heard it talk.

"Hello Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy so good of you to come."

Chills ran down her spine. Only one person she knows has a cold dark voice that can do that to her. "Professor Snape." Hermione and Malfoy said in a union, Hermione's voice more panicked than Draco's. Snape stepped out the corner and walked in front of them.

"Follow me." He said. He turned around and starting walking, his black cloak trailing behind him. Hermione and Malfoy followed him. It took about five minutes for them to get to Dumbledore's office.

"Sour Powers." he said and the steps started to move upward like an escalator.

Snape stepped on first followed by Hermione and Malfoy. Then Malfoy started to whisper something.

"What are sour powers?"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "It's a type of muggle candy. They're really good." When they reached the top, Snape knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard the friendly familiar voice of Dumbledore say.

Snape opened the door and Hermione saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, smiling at them as they walked in.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Please have a seat." Dumbledore said pointing to two seats in front of his desk. Hermione and Malfoy slowly walked over to the seats. Dumbledore turned his attention to Snape.

"Do you wish to stay with us while we discuss this situation that is taking place at this moment?" Snape didn't look at Dumbledore when he replied.

"I suppose I should."

_And I suppose you don't..._Hermione thought to herself but dare not say it.

He walked over to a wall and leaned his back against it. Dumbledore turned his attention back to Hermione and Malfoy who were now sitting down. "Now I'm sure you know why you're here." Hermione looked confused. No one told her why she was here.

"Um...not exactly. I have no idea what is going on."

"Didn't Mr. Malfoy tell you?" Hermione looked at Malfoy then back at Dumbledore. "Tell me what?" Draco almost jumped out of his seat. He saw that Dumbledore was about to say something but he cut in just in time.

"Professor Dumbledore can I please talk to your alone. Dumbledore looked at him and nodded. The two got up and walked up the stairs and in a corner where no one could hear them but just to make sure, Draco whispered to him.

"Professor, she doesn't know why she's here. I didn't want to tell her right now it's too soon." Dumbledore nodded and stared at Draco with his twinkling eyes. "All right Draco. I'm trusting you to tell her when the time is right, or do you want me to tell her?" Draco shook his head. "No I think I should tell her." Dumbledore nodded and then started to smile. "You seem a bit protective of her." Draco tried to protest but Dumbledore put his hand up for silence. "Do worry about it. Now let's go back down so that we can get things settled."

"I wonder what they're talking about." Hermione thought to herself. Everything was so quiet. She turned to Snape who was glaring at her coldly. Hermione quickly turned around, nervous of Snape's glare. Dumbledore and Malfoy finally came downstairs. When Malfoy returned to his seat Hermione whispered to him. "What was that all about?" He stared at Hermione and then in front of him. "Oh...um...n-nothing." he whispered back. Hermione looked at him skeptically, but he ignored it.

"Now Mr. Malfoy how long have this base of ours have been there?"

"About a year before I was born. Why?" Dumbledore stared at him. "Well then I expect that your father will find it pretty soon." Draco looked confused. "Your father have many ways of getting or find things that are sometimes impossible to find out." Dumbledore said looking at his confused face. Draco turned around to see Hermione with a bored and confused face.

"So Professor Snape has generously offered to let you stay with him for about two weeks until school starts. Right Professor Snape?" All Snape did was grunt.

This time Hermione was the one to jump out of her seat. She looked at Malfoy who was very calm. "Oh great." Hermione thought to herself. "Mr. Malfoy, didn't you say that there was someone that you could stay with for a while?" Malfoy nodded. "Yeah his name is Jason. He use to be a death eater, but he ran away from the dark Lord and the others." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Like what happened to you?" Malfoy didn't reply and continued with what he was saying. "He lives in America. New York I believe. I informed him that I was coming and Granger was coming with me."

"Alright. So I believe that we've got everything settled. You should leave as soon as possible. Make sure that you only bring things that you actually need. Nothing more. Is there any other questions."

"Yeah. Professor Dumbledore can I write a letter to Harry and Ron." Hermione asked. Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but you can not contact anyone. It's too dangerous." Hermione frowned.

What was she going to do all summer? Plus they were probably worried about her. They haven't spoken since a week after school was over. "Oh okay." she said sadly.

* * *

When they got back, Hermione jumped out of the fireplace first. "I can't believe we have to stay with Snape for the lasttwo weeks! Why would Dumbledore do such a thing?" Draco got of the fireplace. He looked at Hermione angry face. "He isn't that bad once you get to know him. In fact he's my favorite teacher at Hogwarts."

Hermione folded her arms. "You're only saying that he's your favorite because he's head of Slytherin and he always take points from Gryffindor when ever he gets a chance." Draco laughed, "Yeah you're right." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head and smirked. Then he started walking over to the chair to sit down. "NO!" he yelled and ran over to the table and bent down.

His yell made Hermione jump. She couldn't see what he was yelling about because the couch was blocking her view. "What happened?" She walked past the couch and almost screamed. She saw Patty in Malfoy's arms, barley alive. "What happened to her?"

"I d-don't know." he answered.

"Patty can you hear me! Patty! Patty answer me! Please."

"Master Malfoy." Patty said in a quiet, weak voice.

"Patty what happened?"

"When Master Malfoy and Miss Granger left, Patty decided to clean up the base. When Patty was finished, Patty came back in here. Then, Emerald flames came from the fireplace. Patty thought it was Master Malfoy but it wasn't. It was Master Malfoy's friend. Patty wonder why he was there and when Patty asked him, he held Patty by Patty's throat. He demanded Patty to tell him where Master Malfoy and Miss Granger were. When Patty didn't say anything, he hexed Patty which two of the unforgiving Spells."

Draco could believe it. Dumbledore was right. They found the base. "Patty who was it? Where is he?" There was no responds. "Patty?" Again, nothing.

"No. You can't go. I still need you." he whispered. He put his head down and wrapped his arms around the dead house elf.

"No why is this happening to me again." He wanted to cry but he dare not to.

But Hermione on the other hand, was crying her eyes out. "Oh Patty." she said. She could tell that Malfoy was even more hurt than she. "Malfoy, I'm so sorry." Hermione said and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. "Your pathetic Malfoy. Crying over a house elf. I can see why the Dark lord wants you dead." Hermione and Malfoy both turned around to see who was there. Malfoy placed Patty on the floor and stood up. "You!"

Hermione was on her guard with her hand on her wand. But she was still confused. "Err...Malfoy who's this?" she said staring the girl in front of them. "Her name is Aurora. She's a death eater." He replied not taking his eyes off of her.

The girl had on a black cloak, just like all the death Eaters. Her hair was red and her eyes were blue and she was very tall, almost the height of Draco.

Aurora chuckled quietly. "I'm flattered you remember me."

"How can I forget you?" He looked around "I'm surprised that you're by yourself."

"You shouldn't speak so soon." voice said behind Hermione and Draco and they whipped around to see who it was. A man suddenly appeared from nowhere. He had black hair and the same blue eyes Aurora did and just as tall. There was also a long noticable scar across his left eye."Eric." Draco said with hate. "Hello again Draco." Eric said and walked over to Aurora.

"What is it that you want?" Draco said even thought he knew the answer. Eric shook his head. "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" he said. He stared at Hermione. "She's prettier than I thought, at least for a Mudblood. Hermione was confused.

"Excuse me?" she said looking at Eric. Aurora smiled "You shouldn't flirt with our mission Eric. Especially if she's for the Dark Lord."

"That's Enough!" Malfoy shouted and it made every head turn to him. Aurora stared at him for a second and then started laughing.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it. You didn't tell her! She kept on laughing for about two minutes. Eric started to grin. Hermione was getting annoyed. She could tell that Malfoy was pissed off. "Oh poor little girl. Doesn't know what going on. Well it won't matter once we take her to the Dark Lord." Aurora and Eric started to get closer to Hermione. She was too confused and scared to move.

Draco took out his wand and ran in front Hermione, trying to protect her. "Don't you dare touch her." He said with anger. Aurora and Eric were shocked but quickly snapped put of it. Then Aurora spoke up. "Well isn't this touching? Our Draco Malfoy caring for a Gryffindor Mudblood. You shouldn't show too much emotion Draco, it'd ruin your reputation." Hermione was shocked. He was really keeping to his word. She stood behind Malfoy silently.

Aurora and Eric took out there wands from their death eater robes. "We were going to wait to kill you and it would have been quick, but since you want to interfere, we're going to kill you right here and we're going to do it nice and slow." Draco raised his wand higher ready to attack even thought it was two against one. "Malfoy don't! You're not going to win if you fight both of them." Hermione said behind him in a worried voice. "Don't worry about me. I have to keep my word and protect you. Even if that means I have to die doing it."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Did Malfoy her enemy for the past 7 years was trying going to protect her with his life? Hermione couldn't help but cry. "Please don't..." but she was inter interrupted when she heard Malfoy yell and flew across the room and hit the stonewall. Even though He was hit with two spells at once, he got back on his feet. He raised his wand again but couldn't say spell in time before two other spells were cast at him. He hit the wall again. This time it took him longer to get up. When he was on his feet again, the two death eaters hit him with another spell. This kept on happening until the 5th time. This time he couldn't get up.

He was lying flat on the floor on his back. Hermione thought his dead but he moved his hand to try to get up but failed. She saw that Aurora and Eric getting closer to him. She got scared. Was this it? Was he about to die? Her question was soon answered when Eric spoke up. "It's a shame we have to kill you Draco. You would have been a great death eater, but you let your emotions get the best of you and looked what happened." He put his wand to Malfoy's heart.

Hermione felt anger. She couldn't explain why but she had feelings for Malfoy. "DRACO. NO!" she yelled and felt that something was different about her. She felt stronger and didn't fell helpless anymore. Draco weakly pulled his head up to see Hermione. She had a large bright white Aura surround her body.

Draco wasn't sure but it looked like she was changing. "What's going on?" He thought mentally. "I thought the Dark Lord said that she hasn't discovered her powers."

Aurora said put her hand up to block the bright light. "She must have tapped into it just now." Eric said, who doing the same. "We have to get out here and tell the Dark Lord what happened." Aurora and Eric put their wands inside their pockets and in an instant, Draco heard a pop and the two death eaters were gone.

A/N: I don't know why, but I just wanted Dumbledore's password to be one of my most favorite candy. I'm not even sure if there are sour powers in the U.K. but who cares. They're delicious. -lick lips-


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP Characters. 

Chapter 4

"So this is what she looks like. No wonder the Dark lord wants her." Draco thought to himself as he watched the bright light surrounding Hermione. "You're hurt." said a voice that didn't sound like Hermione's at all. The light was shining so brightly Draco couldn't see anything. All he saw was an outline of a woman and she was getting closer to him. For some reason, he wasn't afraid. It was as if he could trust the woman.

She stopped two feet in front of Draco. Then she started mumbling something. Draco wasn't sure what she was doing but the pain he was feeling was gone. He got up and checked to see if himself to see if anything was wrong, but he was fine.

"T-thanks." Draco said trying to get a good look at the figure but the light was too bright. Draco wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the woman smile. Then the light started to fade away. He started seeing Hermione again.

He got to her just in time before she past out. He caught her in his arms and then picked her up, wedding style and placed her carefully on the couch.

I couple hours past before Hermione woke up. She sat up to see where Malfoy was. She saw him sitting at the table with his head down, probably thinking. "Glad your up, Hermione." he said without even looking up. Hermione stared around. "Where are they?" she asked. Malfoy finally looked at her.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Hermione looked confused "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering her, he put his head back down. "What happened?" he heard Hermione say. "Nothing. Forget it. I'll tell you later," he said. He got up and walked over to the pile of bags. He took out his wand and mumbled a spell, which made their things disappear.

Hermione was getting annoyed. She never knew what was going on and she was getting tired of it. She made a loud frustrated sigh, which made Draco look at her. "I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now!" she said angrily. He turned his back on her. "I just transferred our school things to Dumbledore and I transferred our other belongings to where we're staying." He put his wand back in his pocket.

"We should be leaving soon. I don't know how they did it, but it seems that Aurora and Eric shut down the system in which only floo powder can enter. I guess it makes it a little better for us because we can apperate to New York."

"DAMNIT! Stop changing the subject Draco! Tell me what is going on." Hermione shouted. Draco turned to her and started to smirk. Hermione looked confused. She was just yelling at him so why is he smirking. Then he mumbled something.

"What? Hermione said trying to figure out what he said. "You just called me Draco."

Hermione thought for a second. Did she really call him by his first name?"

"You did it also when Aurora and Eric was here as well." Hermione thought for a moment but then gave him an angry glare.

"Will you stop changing the subject every time I ask you something?" she said angrily. He chuckled. "Sorry I couldn't help it." When he saw that Hermione didn't think it was funny, he stopped chuckling.

"Listen I told you before I would tell you everything when the time is right and it's not that time but before you know it time will fly and you'll know. But in the mean time, we have to go." Hermione looked at him in disbelief and folded her arms. "Why must you be so difficult to get a straight answer from?" he shrugged. "I like to keep people guessing." Hermione couldn't help but smile. "You ready?" Draco asked her. She nodded. "Then lets go." and they both apperated.

* * *

When they popped up, they were in a forest. "I thought you said we're going to New York?" Hermione said looking at her surroundings. "We are in New York." 

"But I was expecting big giant buildings and lots of people. But there's not a person in sight and I can't see a single building." "Not every part of New York has a major population. Geese, Hermione. For someone so smart, you can sureas hell ask stupid questions." Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "And this is coming from someone who doesn't even know about a muggle bank." She snapped back. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What ever. Lets get going." he said and started walking. "Go where?" Hermione said and ran after him. "I dunno exactly where this place is, but I know that he Jason told me to go north."

"Oh great. We could be walking for hours." Hermione mumbled.

Draco ignored her comment and kept on walking. An hour past before he saw that Hermione was slowing down. "Can we please take a break?" Hermione said panting. He stopped and thought about it.

"I guess we can take a little break." and with that, Hermione pinned herself to a tree and slid down it. He sat down on the opposite side of the tree. "I'm so tired." Hermione said closing her eyes.

_Why? You were asleep for a least 2 hours..._ he thought but didn't dare say it. "I think you should wait till will get to the base before you go to sleep." He waited for an answer but didn't get one.

"Hermione?"

He looked to see what happened and saw that Hermione was already sleep. He would have woken her up but she looked so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her. He leaned against the tree again. Then he started to feel sleepiness overwhelm him. Then he started to doze off. It was long before he fell asleep. He was then woken by voices that seemed like it was surrounding him all around.

When he opened his eyes, his vision was a little fuzzy but he could make out a bunch figure wearing masks and they were pointing wands at him. What caught his attention the most was a scream that came from Hermione. He jumped up, but someone grabbed him and he couldn't escape from their grasp. He looked around. "They're not death eaters because those aren't death eaters masks. So they must be..." his thoughts were interrupted by a strong powerful voice.

"That's enough. Let them go." He said. Draco knew that voice but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Well if it isn't my old friend Draco Malfoy. It's good to see you. We were expecting you a long time ago." a man walked out of the crowd surrounding them. He took off his mask.

Hermione looked at the man. He was quite handsome. He was a little muscular than Draco was and he had a light tan. He hair was black and pulled back in a ponytail and he had hazel eyes. He was wearing a wife beater and black shorts. Hermione wasn't sure if he was good or evil but he seems to know Draco. She relaxed when she saw Draco was smirking. "Jason. Long time now see." he said and walked over to the man and shook his hand.

Hermione looked confused. "Um...Draco you know him?" she said staring at the two guys. Draco started to smile. "Yeah. This is Jason. He's the one who letting us stay with him." he turned to Jason again.

"Jason this is Hermione Granger the one I told you about." Jason looked at Hermione and smile. "Hello Hermione." he said and walked over to her. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it. Hermione smiled and blushed.

"N-nice to meet you." She looked at Draco who rolled his eyes. "What took you so long? We were expecting you hours ago." he said looking back at Draco "I know we got a little...err...distracted. I'll tell you later." Jason looked at the both of them and then nodded.

"Come now." Jason said. "We must be getting back. Follow me. Dinner is almost ready." He said and Draco and Hermione did as he said. Following behind them was the crowd of people.

They walked for about ten minutes before they reached a clearing. "Welcome to our home." Jason said walking into a campsite with Draco and Hermione following. "This place is huge." Hermione said, looking around at all the tents and people walking around. "Not as big as you think. I believe there are about 70 of us," he said.

"Carmen. Just the girl I wanted to see." a girl walked up to them. When the girl stood next to him, there was a huge difference in height. The girl was only up to Jason's chin. She had the same hazel eyes and black hair Jason didexcept it passed her shoulders and had brown highlights.

"Hey Jason. What's up?" she said. "I want you to meet your tent mate, Hermione." Carmen looked at Hermione. "Hi. I'm Carmen." she said and put out her hand. "Nice to meet you Carmen." Hermione replied and shook her hand.

Carmen turned back to Jason. "The food is ready. We can eat now."

"Great. I'm starving," he said rubbing his stomach.

"Oh please. You didn't do anything all day." Carmen said folding her arms.

"Yeah well doing nothing is work. It takes a lot of concentration to sit there all day. It can really wear you out." Carmen shook her head "Sometimes I just don't understand you, little brother." She replied and walked away.

Just because you're older than me, doesn't mean you're bigger than me remember that!" He shouted to her.

Hermione looked at Draco, who was smiling. "He acts just like you." Hermione whispered to him. "I'll take that as a compliment." he said and then grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on. There's some seats over here." Jason said and walked away. Hermione and Draco followed. They stopped at a long rectangular table that looked similar to the one they used in Hogwarts. The table was piled with a lot of different types of food. The three sat together Draco on Hermione's right, and Jason on her left. So after, more people started to come sit down and immediately started talking to the person next to them. "Hey, Jason. Who are all these people?" Hermione said looking at Jason who already had food on his plate. "Oh Draco didn't tell you?" Hermione stared at Draco who was paying attention to something else.

"No. He doesn't seem to tell me anything at the moment."

"Wow. It's not like Draco to keep a secret for so long." and started to eat. Hermione smiled. "You seem to know Draco very well." he swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Yeah. Draco and I are really tight. We are like the best of friends."

"Really? He's never mention you."

"Just because he doesn't talk about me much doesn't mean that I don't exist in his life. It's just like you're not talking much of your best friends Harry and Ron." Hermione looked surprised.

"How do you about them?"

Jason chuckled. "Draco told me about you guys."

"Probably all bad right." he nodded.

"Yeah pretty much. But only because he was jealous that you had friends that truly care for you. Draco has very few friends and the ones that he hang out with, never really care for him."

"You know, it's not nice to talk about people who are sitting right next to you." Hermione jumped at the sound of Draco voice. She thought he was going to be angry with them, but instead he was smirking.

He looked at Jason. "So what exactly have you've been telling her?"

"Well the conversation wasn't about you, but your name was brought up."

"How reassuring." Draco said sarcastically. Jason just ignored the comment. "Anyway, to answer your question Hermione, all these people are somehow here because of the Dark Lord. Occasionally, a witch or wizard comes with a different problem, but it's most the Dark Lord who drives them here."

"So what do you guys do here?" Hermione asked "Well, there lots of things to do. Some practice dueling, others ride horseback. It's like a wizard summer camp."

"And you stay here all year?"

"Yes and no."

Hermione looked at him with confusion and he smiled.

"Let me explain. You see when we find a place that is very remote and is very hard to seek in the air. If we find a place that is like that, then we stay. But if we are to somehow be discovered by muggles or death eater, god forbid, then we must leave and find another spot."

"Wow I can't even see myself moving all around like that. I would feel like I don't belong."

"You get use to it." Jason said. "Hey Draco, can I talk to you for a second?" Jason said getting up from his seat.

"Yeah sure." Draco said and got up and followed Jason. When they were in a corner where no one could hear them, Jason started talking.

"Hey why the hell didn't you tell her about her special gift?" Jason asked seriously. Draco rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone asking me that? I think I know what I'm doing. She isn't ready to know yet."

"Or maybe you're not ready to tell her yet." He smirked. Draco was speechless. "What?" was all he was able to get out.

"You don't want her to know because you want to protect her a little bit longer." Jason said. "That is not true."

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really. Tell me Draco, how much do you care for her?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked nervously.

"I've seen the way you look at her Draco. God knows I've seen you with plenty of women and not one has got you looking at them like that."

"Whatever. I don't like her like that. She's more of a friend-to-be to me. That's why I'm trying to protect her. There's no way that I like her." Jason smirked.

"If you say so, mate." He looked at Hermione. "She's really pretty. I wouldn't mine having her. So you wouldn't mind if I go for it?" Draco looked at him with confusion.

"Go for it?" he repeated. "Yeah. Since you did say that you didn't like her that way. Why let her be lonely. I'm sure she needs a boyfriend. Or does she have one already, Draco?" He was barely able to shrug to the answer. "Oh wells. I can always find out can't I? I hope not, that would be a real let down. So how about it?"

Draco was thinking the entire time. He was trying to snag Hermione. No way was he going to touch her! But he couldn't say anything that would lead Jason to think that he like Hermione. "Err...I g-guess so." but Jason was already walking over back to Hermione. He sat down and started talking to Hermione.

"Damn! Okay Draco just calm down. Just remember, only two weeks with him and then we leave." Draco said to himself quietly and then walked back to the table to watch Jason flirt with Hermione.

When dinner was over, Jason got up and put his hand out." Come on Hermione I'll show you to your tent." Hermione nodded. "Ok." she said grabbing his hand and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Do you want to come Draco?" he said looking at Draco who had his head turned the other way. "Yeah sure why not." he said and got up. Jason let go of Hermione's hand and turned the other way.

"It's this way." he said and started walking, Hermione and Draco following behind him. Hermione glanced at Draco through the corner of her eye. She could tell that he was thinking but it wasn't his stern face like she seen on him before. It was like a confused face. A painful expression. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked looking at him.

Draco snapped out of his trance. "Yeah. I fine." he said. "You sure?" Hermione asked again. "Yeah. Promise." He said and looked at the ground. She shrugged. "If you say so."

"Here we are." Jason turned back to Hermione.

"I would expect Carmen to be back in a little. Your things should be there already. If you need anything, you could come to me." Draco shot his head up.

"Or Draco or anyone else of course." he said seeing Draco's expression. Hermione nodded. Jason smiled. "G'night." Jason said and reached out for her hand and kissed it as he did before. Draco looked at them with disgust.

Hermione started blushing. "G-goodnight." she said. She turned to Draco who still had his disgust face but quickly changed it to a smile as Hermione faced him. "Goodnight Draco.

"G'night Hermione." He said. She waved good-bye and then went into the tent. He stood there for a good while thinking about her. He didn't realize that Jason was already walking to the tent they were going to share with each other. He finally snapped out of it when he hears Jason call him.

"Come on Draco. Damn. I swear if you were any slower, you would be walking backwards." Jason said who was a good distance ahead of them. "I'm coming," he said. He took one last glance at Hermione's tent and then ran to catch up with Jason.

When Hermione went into the tent she wasn't surprised to find it wasn't a normal tent. It was like the tent that Hermione was in at the Quidditch World Cup.

There were black armchairs on the side of the small room and next to one was a bookshelf. There were two doors and one of them had Hermione's name on it.

She looked into the rooms and sure enough, her stuff was in one of the rooms right next to a bed with a nightstand with a lit candle on it. There was also a dresser to put her things in.

She left the room to see the rest of the tent. Then she heard someone come in. She went to go see who it was. "Oh hi Hermione." It was Carmen. "Hi. Carmen right?" she smiled

"Yeah." she sat down in one of the armchairs and Hermione sat in the other.

They stood in silence for a while. "So...how old are you?" Carmen asked Hermione. "Sixteen." she answered.

"Two years younger than me."

"How long have you've been here?" Hermione asked.

"About a year."

Hermione looked at Carmen. Her style in clothes was nothing like Hermione's. She had on tight dark pants with an equally tight white tang top, which showed her curves more, compared to Hermione's clothes that were very loose and covered her up.

"It's nine o'clock. I think I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a long day and I have to get up early."

"Oh ok. G'night." Hermione said. Carmen smiled and walked into her room. Hermione decided not to go to bed just yet so she got a book from the bookshelf and started reading for who knows how long.

* * *

A/N:

I hope you guys are happy that I'm updating more. But I must be the one to tell you that I may not update in a while. You see, I already have the chapters set up in Document Manager because I had this story posted before and I wanted to make some corrections, but being the stupid person I can sometimes be, I accidently deleted the next chapter. I'll try to type it again, but I've been really busy lately, trying to get my GPA backup to a 90, cause my mom is having a BF right now about it especailly because it's senior year and "high schools lool at your eight grade report card"at least that what she told me. Hopefully it'll be a little easy cause I know exactly what to write, soplease don't get mad at meif I don't update in about-say-a few months.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP Characters. But I do own Eric, Aurora, Jason, Carmen, Rielly and Tori.

Chapter 5

"Stay still, Hermione!"

"But I'm uncomfortable! You try sitting here for so long without your ass hurting!"

"Don't be such a baby. Besides, I'm almost done."

Hermione tried to keep as still as possible, sitting on the hard wooden floor between Carmen's legs. Carmen had some crazy idea to give her a makeover and Hermione was stupid enough to agree to it.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked doubtfully. "I mean, I've tried putting this stuff in my hair a long time ago, but it was too much of a hassle to repeat every single day."

Carmen shook her head. "This is different. It won't come out unless you cast a spell to take it out." She grinned. "Alright. I'm finished." She took the mirror that was on her dresser and put it in front of Hermione. "Well, what do you think?"

Hermione looked at herself. She was gorgeous! It's not like she has never seen herself with straight hair before, the last time was about three years ago and she still looked like a child. But now…she was speechless.

"Hm…I did a pretty good job, but there's still something wrong…" she took her wand out of her back pants pocket and flicked it.

Hermione looked down to see that her clothes were shrinking. "Carmen!" she hissed.

"Calm down. I'm almost done." She replied and flicked her wand again, so that Hermione's clothes would stop shrinking. Once it did, Carmen inspected her work. "Not bad, Hermione Granger. Not bad at all." She walked around Hermione checking to see if everything was looking good. When she was finished. She smiled. "I'm sure Draco would love it!"

Hermione felt a slight blush grow across her face. "I wouldn't care what he thinks." She replied, the very least convincing.

"Right…" Carmen said sarcastically. She checked her watch. "Hey how about we go see Yume?" Yume was Carmen's horse, that she found while she was with this camp. She said before she saw her, she had a dream that there was a beautiful white horse grazing on grass. Then she met her a few days later. She decided to call her Yume, meaning, dream.

Hermione shrugged. "Sure. Okay."

* * *

"Yume!" Carmen exclaimed joyfully. A white beautiful neighed happily, once she heard her name being called. Carmen went up to the horse and hugged her nose. "How was your day, baby." 

Hermione shook her head more, finding it amusing that Carmen talked to her horse as if she were a real person, though it seemed as though Yume always seemed to understand what Carmen was saying.

Hermione then noticed something from the corner of her eye. She turned to find someone far off, playing with a black Stallion. She soon recognized the person to be Draco. "Carmen, I'll be right back." She told her friend and walked off towards Draco and the horse.

When she got to him, he was brushing the stallion with a horse brush and he had his back turn to her. "Hey Draco."

"Oh, hi Hermione." He turned around. "I thought you were-" he stopped talking mid sentence and his mouth dropped some.

"Yeah?"

"Y-you look g-great Hermione." Draco finally said after he got over his shock.

"Oh yeah." Hermione touched her hair. "This is all Carmen's doing."

"I like it." He simply replied.

Hermione felt her cheeks grew red, but just a little. "Thanks." There was a long pause. Hermione broke it. "So… Who is this?" Hermione asked referring the black horse he was brushing.

"Oh, him?" He started to pat the horses back. "This here, is Demon."

"Not a attractive name for a horse." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I know, but that's what they named him. I don't even know why, though. He's as gently as a baby." He grinned at her. " You wanna go for a ride?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll pass. Horses aren't really my thing…"

"Come on Hermione! I want to take you somewhere and the fastest way is on a horse. Don't have me throw your ass on."

"Excuse me! I will never go anywhere with you with that kind of attitude." Hermione replied, with her hands on her hips.

_She's so cute when she does that…Wait, what am I thinking!_

"Fine then. Hermione," he knelt down on one knee, which surprised her. "Will you…get on the damn horse with me so I can show you a freaking secret spot of mine?" Hermione rolled her eyes but you could see the smile on her face. "I'll take that as a yes." He grinned and then stood straight up.

"Wait, I have to go tell Carmen. She's waiting for me." Hermione ran all the way back to Carmen who was not brushing her horse. "Carmen, did you have anything planned for us to do today?"

The long curly red shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Draco asked me to go somewhere with him. I just-"

"OH!" Carmen interrupted. A grin spread across her face. "Well, don't let me keep you from your date. Buh-bye." With that, Carmen pulled Yume's reins and walked off before Hermione could say anything.

"I-It's not a date!" Hermione called once she really found her voice. Her turned around to face Draco but he was gone. Where did he…

"Boo!"

Hermione jumped in fright and turned around to see Draco laughing face. He was sitting on top of Demon, "That wasn't funny! You scared the crap out of me!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco was still laughing. Hermione folded her arms and glared at him. "Are you done?" Draco stopped laughing but a smirk was still shown on his face.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded. Draco held on to Demon's reins and put his free hand out for Hermione to grab. She took it and quickly got up on the horse and placed her hands on his shoulders. "That was amazingly fast." Draco pointed out, quite impress.

"I've been getting lessons." Hermione replied quite proud of herself.

"From Carmen?"

"No. Jason."

Draco's furrowed his eyebrows. _What the hell is Jason trying to do…_

"Hold on tight." Draco said dryly, trying to forget about his best friend.

Hermione got a hold of Draco's waist and hugged his back tight as Demon started to gain speed. "Where are we going?" She yelled over the sounds of Demon's horseshoes stomping on the forest ground and the wind passing by them.

"You'll see." He replied. They rode on in silence for about 10 minutes until Hermione started to hear the sound of water running. "What is that?" but before he could answer her, a waterfall came into view.

They came to a halt and Draco jumped off of Demon. Once he helped Hermione down, he gave her smirk. "So, how do you like my little secret place?"

The place was beautiful. There was a small waterfall at fell into a small lake. Flowers surrounded it and there was also a large Cherry Blossom tree standing strongly beside the lake, it's pink petals falling off the branches and slowly floating to the water. "This place is beautiful." Hermione exclaimed. She saw Draco tie Demon's reign to the Cherry Blossom tree and then sit down.

"So, what made you bring me here?" Hermione asked him once she walked over to him. He shrugged. "What made you come along?" he questioned back.

"You're right. Maybe I should've have came. Maybe this was all a trap."

Draco started to laugh. "Hermione, you are the most paranoid woman I've ever met."

She knelt beside him. "Then don't give me a reason to be. I want you to tell me everything. Why are we here? Who were those guys who attacked us? Why are you, the main person to give my hell in Hogwarts, is trying to protect me, from who knows what?" Her voice was solemn; so was her face.

Draco looked into her eyes. After a while he looked away then sighed. "I can't." he replied.

"Why not!" Hermione questioned, almost angrily. The blonde didn't replied.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!"

"Because I can't!" Draco snapped back and stood up, turning his back to Hermione.

"B-but why?" she stood up as well and walked a little closer to Draco. He mumbled something. "What?"

"Because, I don't you to end up like my mother." He repeated again.

Hermione's furrowed her eyebrows. "Your mother?"

Draco sighed and nodded. "My mother…was murdered by my very own father."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth in shock. She stood there shocked at what she heard. "A-are you serious?" she finally said when she found her voice.

Draco leaned against the tree and folded his arms. "I wouldn't lie about something like this." He replied dryly.

There was an awkward silence, before Hermione broke it. "What happened to her?"

"What do you mean what happened to her?" he eyed her. "I told you that my father killed her."

"But why? What made him do it? What was so important to him where he would kill his own wife?"

"Who else would have such power on my father?"

Hermione thought about it, and quickly one name pop into her mind, one, they she had fear for years, the reason why the wizard world and some of the muggle world was suffering so much. "Voldemort." She whispered, as if she was afraid someone might hear her.

"Exactly."

Hermione looked at Draco. His face was filled with hatred and sorrow. He was obviously upset, about something, something Hermione desperately wanted to know. She didn't notice that her feet were taking her closer to Draco. Her arms soon found themselves around Draco's neck and her head rested on the crook of his shoulder.

Draco looked surprised at Hermione's advancement. He could feel her tears on his neck. "What are you-"

"Draco, you don't have to suffer like you do. I understand what it's like to lose a parent, I lost both of them remember?" She hugged him tighter. "You were there when I needed someone the most, so let me try to be there for you. Let me help you Draco!"

Hermione," he said quietly. "You can't help me. She's already gone."

"Maybe so, but maybe if you just talk to someone about your problems, you wouldn't be so bad off. Just tell me what's wrong."

They were silent for a while longer. "My parents," Draco started. "Were married when they were nineteen. They had me nine months later. During my father's childhood, he was taught to follow the leadings of the Dark Lord. My mother was taught to do the same, but unlike my father, she hated it. She wanted nothing to do with Voldemort or my father, however, when they were in their teens, their parents set up and arranged marriage. My mother was extremely upset, so a year before they were married, my mother took money out of her parents' fortune and secretly hired people to built the base that we were at earlier, so that way, her child would always have a place to hide out if things ever got out of head with the Dark Lord." Hermione let go of Draco and they both sat down by the tree.

"I was born soon later, and my mother to deal with my father's abuse throughout the years. I learned the ways of Voldemort logic and I won't lie, I loved it. I would've done anything to join Voldemort then and there, if that they didn't happen." He paused.

"When your father killed her?" Hermione said suggestively.

"She warned me, Hermione! But I was too brainwashed to realize what she was saying was true! She could've still been alive, and we would've work together to defeat the Bastard, but I had to be the stupid one and not believe her. She was killed right in front of me, and all I could do was run! What kind of son am I?" He balled his hand into a fist and banged it into the dirt ground.

Hermione placed her hand on top of his fist. "I'm not you mother Draco, and I probably could never take her place, but I promise that I will help you defeat your father and then we'll take on Voldemort." Draco looked down at their hands and then he looked at Hermione. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks."

* * *

A/N: I don't like this chapter, mostly because I had a chapter done the way I wanted it, but it got deleted and I had to write over, I couldn't remember what I wrote because that was like a year ago. So please don't get mad at me. As a treat, I'll post another chapter shortly after I post this one. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP Characters. But I do own Eric, Aurora, Jason, Carmen, and any other characters that will show up in later chapters. 

Chapter 6

It was Draco and Hermione's last night to stay at the campsite, so Carmen set up a huge good-bye party in their favor.

"C'mon Mione. You can't be late for you're own party. I gave you that dress like an hour ago. What's taking so long?" Carmen said knocking on Hermione's door.

"I don't think I should wear this dress." Hermione called back from the other side of the closed door. Carmen walked in the room and gasped.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful spaghetti-strapped red dress with black velvet flowers on them and the vines going to her side. The dress went a little above her knees and showed her curves perfectly. She had her hair down with a black flower tuck behind her ear. She didn't put on make-up but she did have on glitter lip-gloss and she had on black shoes with a medium sized heel.

"I knew that this dress wasn't such a good idea." Hermione said replying to Carmen's gasp. Carmen shook her head. "It's not that I don't like," she looked up and down at Hermione. "It's just that this dress looks better on you than it does on me. That is so not fair." Carmen said folding her arms. "You look totally sexy."

Hermione looked back in the mirror and ran her hands along her curves. "Do you think I really look good in this dress?" she asked.

"I don't think. I know." Carmen said and smiled. "Now c'mon. Let's go." Hermione nodded and they both left the tent together.

Carmen and Hermione sat down at the long table and started talking like everyone else was doing at the table.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned around to see who had called her. It was Jason. "Bloody hell! You look amazing," he said looking up and down at Hermione's body. Hermione blushed a little. "Thank you," she said.

He reached out for her hand and kissed it as he done so many times. Hermione looked around. "Hey, where's Draco?" she asked. "He's still getting ready. I swear he takes longer to get dressed than a woman does. I called him but his door was locked."

Hermione was a little disappointed that he wasn't here yet.

"Is something the matter?" Jason asked. Hermione shook her head. "No. Just asking."

A slow song started playing and everyone got up and started dancing. Carmen had been asked to dance by someone so Hermione and Jason were the only ones sitting. They were very quiet until Jason broke the silence.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" he said and bowed, putting his left hand behind his back and the right was out for Hermione's. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She placed her right hand into Jason's and nodded. He stood up straight and smiled.

He pulled Hermione to her feet and together they walked over to where every else was dancing.

Jason put his arms around Hermione and she put her arms around his neck. Even with heels on, Hermione was still shorter than him.

They danced and Jason started talking. "You really look beautiful Hermione." Jason said looking down at her. Hermione smiled nervously. "Thanks."

She looked around, not trying to make it obvious that she was looking for someone. But Jason saw her. "Are you looking for someone?" he asked.

Hermione stopped her search and looked at Jason. "No I'm not looking for anyone." she lied. Jason shook his head. "You're lying to Hermione. I know you are. If you're looking for Draco just say it," he said.

Hermione was shocked for a moment and was about to protest but decided not to argue. "I can tell that you like him, maybe even love him," he continued. "And If I'm correct, he may have feelings for you. That's why we set up this little scheme to set you guys up." Hermione was definitely confused.

"What are you talking about and who is we?"

Jason put on a grin. "Carmen and I tried to set you guys up and it seems that it worked. When you guys first came here, I could tell instantly that Draco was interested in you. So I decided to test him to see if I was wrong. But I was right, even though he didn't admit that he did like you, but I knew him for years, I could see right through him and his little act and knowing Draco, he'll do anything to get what he wants and he'll do it fast. So I tried flirting with you to get his attention. But the thing is, that he didn't try to win you over with his little Malfoy charm. He took his time for you, as if he made the wrong mistake, he would lose you forever and that is DEFENITLY not Draco's way of getting girls."

The music stopped playing and the two broke apart. Then Jason grabbed Hermione's hand.

"C'mon. Let's go sit down and talk about this," he said and Hermione nodded following Jason as he pulled her towards the table.

Hermione and Jason sat there, with Hermione listening to every word he said. He explained how he tried flirting with her to test Draco.

"Don't take it the wrong way. It was quite interesting to flirt with someone who was very attractive. Actually it was kinda hard not to flirt with you for real."

Hermione blushed slightly.

He kept going of course but whenever she asked a question, he never gave her a straight answer, which reminded her of Draco so much. She was thinking about him so much that she decided to go look for him.

"If you wanna find him, he's in our tent." he said looking at Hermione as if he was reading her mind. "Oh but do me a favor and not mention my name to him." Hermione gave him a confused face.

"Why not?"

He gave a sly grin. "Cause I kinda told him I was going to make my move on you tonight before you left."

Hermione gave him an "I can't believe you!" look.

"What? I just wanted to see what his reaction was and it's not like we actually did anything, except dance. Besides you should take that as a compliment. I know I would," he said.

Hermione tried to keep a serious face but soon turned it into a smile. She got close to Jason and hugged him. She never really hugged someone she met a few weeks ago, but what he did, although done the way not many would plan, was very sweet. She put her mouth to his ear. "I hope you're right about this," she said. He raised his eyebrows. "Is this the kind of face that you would doubt?" he said pointing to his face.

Hermione hesitated for a while as if thinking. "Yeah." was her answer. Jason looked in disbelief and then turned his head.

"No wonder Draco like you. You fit one of his characteristics very well."

"And which one is that?" Hermione asked.

"Sarcasm." he said and Hermione started laughing while Jason joined in.

While Hermione was laughing Jason suddenly sprang his lips to her cheek, surprising Hermione a great deal. "What was that for?" she asked more confused than angry.

"Just for good luck."

"Yeah right you womanizer." Hermione said before she could think about it. Luckily Jason thought she was playing around. "Hey, I resent that. I just like to have women around me and it just so happens, I like to flirt with them. Womanizer is a little harsh." He said with a smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile as well.

"I think I should look for Draco." Hermione said getting up.

"I think you should." Jason said watching her get up.

But little did they know that someone was looking at the entire thing since the beginning of the dance.

* * *

Draco sat down in the field, watching the fire-lit lights that stood out in the dark. He heard everyone laughing and talking. It was weird to him how they could still have a party without him there.

But he really didn't want to go to it anyways. He laid on his back and looked at the stars. He closed his eyes for very long time thinking. When he opened them he saw Hermione above him looking down at him.

"You ok?" she asked with concern.

Draco tried to put on a smirk. "Yeah. Just peachy." he said and sat up.

"You look nice," he said looking at her.

"Thanks." she replied. There was silence for a while.

As soon as he started speaking, Hermione said something.

You go first." Hermione said with a smile. Draco didn't return it.

"Dumbledore just sent us a letter saying that Snape is coming to get us early tomorrow." He got up from the ground and walked to Hermione's side facing the opposite direction she was. "I think you should go to bed soon and not party all night long." he said to her. Without looking at her, he walked to the campsite. She spun around.

"Wait. I have to tell you something." Hermione called to him, trying to get him back. But he never turned his head and he kept on walking.

"Tell me later." he called back to her.

"I wonder what's gotten into him." Hermione said to herself and walked back to the campsite.

Hermione had a good night sleep. The party was great. So had so much fun and she really needed that since she was going to be at Snape's for the next two weeks. But something was bothering her. Why did Draco act so funny last night? He usually listened to her every word, at least sometimes. Was he mad at her? Did she do something?

* * *

She came out the bathroom, with steam following her out. She went into her room and changed. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" she called out.

"You can eat now. But you need to hurry up. You only have a couple of minutes." Carmen called back.

"Okay thanks." Hermione said. She finished getting dress by putting on a yellow tank top and some jeans and she walked out the room.

She sat down at the round table in the kitchen. It was about 7:30am. There wasn't anyone awake yet and it was freezing outside since it was so early, so they had to eat in the tent. Hermione ate her food quickly so that she could get all her things together.

"Slow down Hermione." Carmen said watching Hermione gulp down her food and then sprint to her room and got her stuff ready. "I'm not gonna be late when Snape picks us up. He's gonna make my life a living hell at school if I am." she said as she put her belongings at the front of the door. She took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath. Carmen finally finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink.

"Is he really that bad?" Carmen asked.

"Let's just put it this way. I would rather have my arm ripped off by a pack of wolves than to stay with or even be next to Snape. The guy is pure evil."

Carmen started to laugh. "C'mon let's get this stuff outta here. Jason and Draco should be at the table now waiting for us."

Hermione nodded and took one last check to see if she forgotten anything before she pick up her things and walked to the long table. Hermione saw Draco and Jason sitting at the table. She also saw the back of a person's head, wearing a familiar black cape and familiar black, greasy hair.

Jason saw them and started waving. "Hermione, Carmen. Good morning." he called. The two girls waved back. Hermione put her attention on Draco who didn't say anything he just sat there with no emotion in his face.

Then the person turned his head and revealed the face of Snape. Hermione felt knots in her stomach. She always felt this way when she was around Snape.

"H-hello Professor Snape." Hermione said trying to kept the fright out her tone. He stared at her calmly. "Ms. Granger. So nice of you to join us." he said in his settle yet frighten voice. It brought chills down her spine. "S- sorry." she said.

Put your belongings next to Draco's if you will miss Granger." Hermione didn't want to argue with him.

"Yes Professor Snape."

She took the stuff that Carmen was holding and placed it next to Draco's belongings which was on the table next to him. As Hermione was putting her bags where Snape hold told her, she caught eye contact with him. He eyes were emotionless and cold. She hadn't seen those eyes since that night in the park. He broke the glare and turned his head the other way. Hermione didn't know what was wrong with him. She backed away and stood next to Carmen.

"Hey is that the Snape you were talking about?" Carmen whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"Wow you make it seem like her was the most scariest person in the world. He seems nice to me and he's really cute."

Hermione eyes popped out. She couldn't believe what she just said. "Are you crazy!" Hermione said in a loud whisper. She shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't been tested."

Hermione didn't get it. There Carmen was, a beautiful girl stating that Severus Snape, the second most evilest person on earth, the man who probably washes his hair with grease, is cute.

When Hermione snapped out of it, her bags were gone. "Where leaving now." Snape said. She nodded and hugged Carmen. "Good bye Carma." she said while hugging her. "Bye Mione." Hermione turned to Jason and hugged him too. She saw a glimpse of Draco, scowling but then he put on his emotionless face again.

When she let go of Jason he winked at her. Hermione smiled and walked next to Snape. "Hurry and say good-bye so we can leave Ms. Granger." Hermione nodded. She gave one last wave and they waved back. When she turned around, Snape and Draco were already walking and she ran to catch up.

The three walked for about three hours, not one person saying a word. They didn't take any breaks and Hermione would have complained about walking for so long, but she decided not to.

Snape was ahead leading them somewhere, Hermione was in the back and Draco was in between them. Hermione wanted to catch Draco's eye but he never turned around.

She walked faster to catch up with him. She looked up at Draco and he looked at her but quickly turned his head. Hermione was definitely confused. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what it was.

"Hey Draco. What's wrong?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing's wrong." Draco lied. "I'm just tired is all," He looked at her and forced a smirk. Draco doubted that Hermione believed him, but she didn't say anything after that.

They walked for another half an hour until they reached a little town. Draco figured that Snape was going to stop at the town to rest, but he didn't.

They past the little town and was back in the forest. Draco was getting tired, but not as much as Hermione was. She was just barely trailing behind them. For a moment, Draco felt sorry for her. Then he snapped out of it.

About ten minutes later, Snape had finally stopped in front of an old shack that looks like it hadn't been used in years. Snape pulled the rusty doorknob and the door opened. In side was filled with darkness. Snape took out his wand. "LUMOS!" called and the tip of his wand lit up. He started walking into the shack. "This way." he ordered and the two followed.

It was very dusty in as far as Hermione could tell, but she could barley see anything even with the light coming from Snape's wand.

She saw Snape stop in one of the corners of the shack. Then he put out the light at the tip of his wand, so the only light was the ray of sun coming through the dirty window, and there wasn't a lot of it.

Hermione stood there in silence as, as far as she could tell, Snape pointed his wand to the floor. "REVEALIO!" he called and strings of yellow light flew out his wand. Hermione was amazed as the light formed and out line of a door in the area at which Snape pointed his wand.

As the light disappeared a door took its place. Snape put his wand back inside his cloak and pulled the rusty knob that was connected to the door. The door revealed spiral staircases.

"Come now. I don't have all day. Follow me." Snape called to them and then walking down the staircase. Hermione looked at Draco who didn't look back. Instead he followed Snape. Hermione hesitated for a second, but then quickly followed behind Draco.

She finally saw light coming from a room. It was Snape who first walked in, followed by Draco then Hermione.

In the room was a large fireplace, and in front of it was a square wooden table with a chair on each side. It was just like the one that Draco had taken her to. "Just how many of these places are there?" Hermione mumbled.

Over hearing her, Snape replied, "Well there is something that our Ms. Granger doesn't know. And I was there to see. My luck day." Snape said sarcastically. Hermione was taken aback by this and would have told him off, but he was her teacher. She couldn't do that. She looked at Draco to see his reaction to that comment. He still had his emotionless face on.

"You two get in the fireplace," he ordered. Draco walked in first. Hermione just stood there, still insulted by his last comment.

"Ms. Granger we're waiting for you." he said with a nasty smirk on his face.

Hermione glared him down for a second but then walked slowly to the fireplace and stepped in. Snape took some floo powder in his hand and stepped into the fireplace. "Bulgaria's Base." he yelled. Emerald flames in gulped the three, transporting them to another place. It was very quite cool in the area they were in, but it was quickly forgotten as they walked through some type of forest.

"Professor Snape, Where are we?" Draco asked.

Snape seemed a little annoyed but still answered the question. "We are in Bulgaria."

The two teenagers followed Snape through the Dark woods of Bulgaria. Hermione was definitely scared she looked at the two men in front of her. Neither had a scared, frighten face. They were stern, and brave, as if it was just another walk in the park.

They walked on the dirt path for a while then Snape stopped. Snape turned around and looked at them. "We must stay here for a while."

Hermione wanted to ask why, but quickly closed her mouth not wanting to argue with him.

He walked over to a tree and leaned his back on it, Closing his eyes and folding his arms. Hermione looked at Draco, but he didn't look back. Instead he walked over to a large rock and sat on it. Turning his back to her, looking into the dark road ahead.

Draco looked out to the road, thinking. Even though he didn't turn around, he knew that Hermione was coming to him.

"Draco is something wrong?" Hermione whispered so that Snape wouldn't here him.

"Why must you keep asking me that?" Draco said with an attitude. "I'm sorry. It's just that you seem a little... odd today." She replied.

Draco put his right leg up to his chest and rested his right arm on top of his leg. "I'm just a little tired that's all." Draco replied.

"Yeah but-"

Snape interrupted Hermione."Get ready we're leaving." He said taking his back off the tree and standing by the road. He could tell Hermione didn't see it but she would soon. He heard the faint galloping of horses and then came the carriage. Two horses were pulling it and there were two hooded figures in the drivers seat.

The carriage got closer and closer as it came up the road. Draco didn't know whether to be frightened or relieved that there was someone else in this deserted forest. The carriage was in full view, as it pulled up to them slowing down and then making a complete stop. One of the figures took off his hood to reveal a very pale looking man but very built in the body. His hair a chestnut brown and he had chocalte brown eyes.

"Hello Severus. Your right on time as usual." the man said then smiled. Snape gave one of his cruel smirks. Draco knew this was how he smiled so he really didn't worry about the man. The two must know each other quite well.

"Severus, welcome back." The voice came from the second hooded figure. It sounded like a woman's voice.

"I've should have expected you to tag along." Snape said smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP Characters. But I do own Eric, Aurora, Jason, Carmen, and any other characters that will show up in later chapters. 

Chapter 7

"And I should have expected that rude manner of yours when we came." she snapped back, then she took off her hood. She was very pretty with beautiful white golden hair and rosy lips. Hermione thought about it, but it couldn't be. "Her skin is the color of a human, unless..."

Snape smirked at her. She smiled back. The man finally interrupted their stares. "Okay we need to go," he said. Snape nodded and looked at the two teenagers. "Get in." he ordered and they quickly followed. Draco opened the carriage door and got in first.

Hermione assumed that Draco was going to help her up, but he never did. He just sat there. Hermione was confused. Just a few days ago, he was helping her off of horses and now he won't even talk to her let alone help her.

"Ms. Granger, we're waiting for you." Snape said, who was behind her waiting for her to get in. "Oh err-sorry." she said and got in. She sat down next to Draco. She felt really sad because after she sat down, he moved over a little, Hermione guessed to get away from her.

When Snape got in and he closed the door, the carriage started moving. No one said one word the entire trip. Hermione thought that this forest was something from a scary book. She couldn't understand how Victor always bragged about it. She looked out the window. It was dark, cold and deserted. She couldn't see one single light except for the light the carriage was carrying. All of a sudden, all the trees seemed to disappear. It came to a clearing where all Hermione could see was a flat area with grass. The sun glowed behind the beautiful mountains in the background. It must have been the trees that made it look so dark. Now she could see why he bragged.

Hermione then set her sights on an old ruin that they where passing. Besides the ruins and the sunset, nothing caught Hermione's eye until they came up to a huge Manor. It was very gothic and very daunting. Hermione prayed that that wasn't where they where they were going, but they weren't answered.

The carriage started pulling up to the Manor, Hermione scared out her wits. Then they came to a sudden stop in front of the Manor.

"Welcome to my domain." Snape said looking at Hermione's scared face and then smirking.

Draco looked at the manor. It wasn't as big as his house. Snape opened the door and got out. Hermione hesitated, but soon got out herself. Draco followed behind.

Snape walked away to the large manor. Draco saw the man and woman jump off the seats onto the ground. The woman walked over to the two. "Hello. I'm sorry if we weren't properly introduced. "My name is Rielly and this here is Tori," she said nodding towards, the man who was leaning on the carriage, grinning. He waved. Draco saw Hermione wave nervously back to him.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Hermione and this is Draco." Hermione said.

Then a gust of wind blew by them. Both Hermione and Draco started to shiver. "Oh I forgot that you aren't wearing anything warm." looking at Hermione and Draco. "At least you got here in enough time to feel it at it's highest."

"Highest? It feels like its 45 degrees!" Hermione said covering her arms to keep warm.

"You're close. It's 41 degrees." Tori said. He looked at Draco.

"Draco isn't it?" Draco nodded.

"Hear take my cloak. I don't need it. It feels great today." He said and took off his robe and drew it at Draco. He caught it but almost feel over in surprise of the weight. Inside of the cloak, was very thick and heavy fur. Once he came over his surprise, he put on the cloak.

"Thanks." Draco said. He felt much warmer. "Here Hermione. You can use my cloak." She said and put it on Hermione. Draco saw Hermione stumble a little once Rielly put on the cloak. "Thanks." Hermione was after she got her balance back.

"Come on let's go inside." Rielly said and started walking towards the door. Hermione and Draco followed her. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm gonna put the horses away until we leave. Rielly nodded and then headed for the door followed by Hermione and Draco.

When Hermione stepped into the Manor, she was overwhelmed by the size. It was huge.

"So you finally decided to come in." Hermione turned around in surprise hearing Snape's voice. She had forgotten about him.

"Relax Severus. It was my fault." Rielly said back to Snape. Hermione was relieved that Rielly said something. She really didn't feel like explaining anything to Snape. He turned around.

"Follow me to your rooms." he said and then walked forward to large staircases. Hermione followed Snape. Draco he followed as well.

They walked past many doors, Hermione curious to know what was inside them all. They finally stopped at one of the doors.

"This is where you'll be staying at Ms. Granger."

He opened the door. It was a big room with a King sized canapé bed neatly made. The room had a vanity set, a lot of beautiful handcrafted dressers and a large working desk. At the top of the ceiling, there was a beautiful crystal chandelier, which bounced off pretty colors now and then.

"Wow." was all that Hermione could say. "You'll find that your things are already here."

"Thank you." Hermione said. Snape said nothing back.

"Come on Draco, let's go to your room." Snape said and closed the door.

Hermione felt a little strange in the big room. She decided to check where Draco was staying. She opened the door quietly and poked her head out. It would have made more sense just to walk out and not sneak around but this more fun. She saw the two standing in front of a door a few doors down across from her. They seemed to be in a conversation, but Hermione couldn't hear.

She put her head back in the room, once she saw that Snape and Draco was heading her way. They went past her door and walked down the stairs.

"That's funny. I wonder where they're going," she said to herself. She had such a great urge to follow them. When she couldn't help it anymore, she walked out her room and quietly stepped down the stairs making sure no one heard her.

She followed them to what seemed like a study room. Rielly and Tori were already inside. Once Draco was in Snape went in and then closed the door. Hermione walked quietly to the door and pressed her ear to it to hear what they were saying. Rielly was sitting, legs crossed,on a large desk covered with books. Tori was leaning on a wall.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked looking at Snape and Draco.

"She can't come. I didn't tell her yet." Draco said taking a seat that was at the desk.

"What! You didn't tell her? How are Tori and I suppose to help her now if she doesn't know?" Rielly said a little louder than she needed to.

"Hush you're she's going to hear you." Snape said.

"What are we suppose to do now? We need to teach her how to control her powers." Tori asked.

"Look I'll try to talk to her and tell her. Okay?" Draco said not looking at any one. Rielly looked at him and sighed.

"Fine. It's not your fault. Besides, the other two aren't on our side any more." Draco looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"There were four of us who where to teach Hermione how to control he powers, but the dark Lord poisoned their young minds and now they serve him. It's really quite sad. Aurora and Eric where so young, but very powerful. They where fooled by that evil man." Rielly said looking quite sad.

"Aurora and Eric! They're one as well?" Draco asked.

"Do you know them?"

Draco nodded. "I knew them for a while now. They where supporters of the Dark Lord. That's how I met them." Tori shook his head.

"So they been supporters for a while. How could we be so blind and not see."

"Well can't you just teach her everything else?" Draco asked looking at Tori and Rielly. "I'm afraid not. We can only teach half of her powers. Only Eric and Aurora can her the other half, that is unless she taps into her full powers."

"Well it hap-." Draco was cut off by Rielly.

"Shhhhh." she said quietly, then closed her eyes. She opened them again and smiled. "I'll be right back."

"What did you see Rielly?" Snape asked. She jumped off the desk and walked to the door. She didn't answer him. Instead she opened the door quickly enough for her to get out and so that no body would see Hermione kneeling at the door.

"Hello Hermione." Rielly said, smiling at Hermione who fell to the floor in surprise.

"Um...I was j-just um..." But Rielly cut in. "I know what you were doing."

"Sorry." Hermione said as she got up.

Rielly grabbed her arm and move away from the door. "It's alright. I'm not mad but I must ask you to forget everything you heard until Draco speaks with you. You understand?" Hermione nodded. "Alright I think you should go back upstairs. Before Severus comes out here."

Hermione nodded again and ran up the stairs back into her room.

When she got in her room, she closed the door and put her back against it. Her heart was pounding hard. Her head spinning, taking in everything that she heard. This was it. She was getting closer to know what was going on. Soon she would know every single detail.

* * *

The next morning Hermione got up very early. She couldn't sleep. There were so many thoughts in her head. She opened the curtains and watched the beautiful sun rise. Then it started snowing very lightly. She sighed at the beautiful view.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called.

Opening the door was Snape. Hermione grew tense and nervous at the sight of him. "H-hello Professor Snape." Hermione said nervously. Then she noticed a lot of books and papers in his hand.

Snape walked over to the desk and put the things down. "What's all this." Hermione asked looking at the books on the table.

"Well since your house brunt down along with your belongings, I assume that your summer Homework was brunt as well."

Hermione knew where this was going she wished that she were somewhere else. "None of your other teachers wanted to give you any more homework because they pity you. I am not like other teachers Ms. Granger." he smirked.

"I would be unfair for one student to miss out on homework because of a little accident. That is why, Ms. Granger, I have given you your summer homework now."

Hermione had her mouth opened up wide in disbelief.

"What! There's only two more weeks until school starts. The last assignment you gave me took a month to finish!" He turned around and opened the door.

"Not my problem." He said and then walked out.

Hermione was so angry. She felt like throwing one of those books at him. "Oh. I hate him so much!" Hermione said through her teeth trying to keep herself calm.

Her mother always told her that the word hate was to be taken likely and that it should be saved for atmost three people and Hermione knew that Snape was definitely one of them. Voldemort was another one.She hadn't found thelast person yet.

After Hermione calmed down, she took a shower and then changed into her clothes. Hermione stared at the pile of books and paper. She was never gonna finish in two weeks. Then she had an idea.

"I've been hanging out with probably the best student in potion class. I'll just go ask Draco." she walked down the hall to Draco's room.

She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. "It's almost eight o'clock. He's probably not up yet. I'll just come back later." Hermione said to herself. Hermione looked around.

"I think I'll go explore a bit." she walked all around the manor. Looking at the pictures in the hallway and sometimes looking into rooms that caught her attention. Some doors she tried to open either were locked or shocked to her when she put her hand on the knob, which were most of them. She assumed that Snape didn't want her in those rooms.

While she was walking, she came across double doors, one being cracked just a little where Hermione could see inside. She peeped inside. The first thing she saw was books on a shelf, but then she saw the outline of a person, it looked like a man.

She opened the door even more, when it creaked. The person must have heard it because as soon as she did it, the person turned around, revealing the face of Draco.

They stared at each other for a while then Hermione put on a smile.

"Good morning Draco. I thought you where sleep. I wanted to ask you a favor." He didn't react in such a speed that you would think he was willing to help. It was as if he was thinking about it.

"Ok. What is it?" he said sitting down in a green cushion armchair that was in the room and then putting the book he was holding down in his lap. Hermione walked into the room fully closing the door.

"Snape just gave me make-up summer homework and I can't do it in two weeks, so I was hoping that you could help me with it." she said giving him an innocent, begging face. She saw him roll his eyes and then he got up.

"Sure whatever. I'll help," he said boringly as if he was force to do it.

She noticed this. "Are you okay?" she asked. He turned his back on her and picked out another book.

"Must you keep asking me that?"

"Well I wouldn't have to keep asking if you would tell me," she argued.

"I told you that I was fine. Damn!" he said a little louder than indented.

"Something is wrong with you Draco. You're not acting like yourself," she said. He turned around to face her.

"Well some people aren't always what they seem."

And what is that suppose to mean?" Hermione said, getting just as loud as Draco did.

"It means the way it sounds." Draco said. Draco looked at Hermione face, which was confused and angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I really hope that last comment wasn't about me?" she said pointing to herself.

"You are so perspective. It's just so amazing." he said sarcastically.

" What is your problem?" Hermione asked getting louder.

"You're my problem." He said. He walked past Hermione and put his hand on the door. He opened it more and was about to leave when Hermione said something.

"What did I do to you?"

"What did you do?" repeating the question. He closed the door harder than he should have, making Hermione jump a little.

"Yes I want to know why you're acting like this, cause I need to know," she said.

"You think no one can see right through your little act, but trust me, I can see. The whole thing is transparent to me." Hermione put on a confused face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little goody-goody routine is fooling everyone but me. I know how it goes Hermione. You act all innocent to people and make them think that you like them, when you don't. I'm not new to the game. I've been doing it for years."

"Draco I'm not playing a game. I don't even know what you are talking about!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh give me that load of shit! Truth to the matter is that you're a tease. A no good, dirty rotten slut. Probably been one for years."

"What! How dare you talk about me like that? I have never teased anyone before and I don't know how I teased you."

"How do you know I'm talking about myself?" She got closer to him.

"If not you, than who?" She said keeping her voice low.

_Who am I talking about? Hermione? Jason? Or maybe she was right maybe I am talking about myself._ Draco thought to himself.

Draco was silent for a while. Then his face turned angry. She was trying to make him believe that it was his entire fault. Like she didn't do anything. Like she wasn't toying with him.

"Just forget it." He walked past her and headed for the door.

He opened the door furiously. "Oh and you can forget about me helping you with that project. I have better things to do. Why don't you go ask your boyfriend Jason to help you." he spat her, then leaving the room.

"What?" he heard Hermione call after him. She ran out the room to catch up with Draco. "Draco, what are you talking about?"

"I'm getting really sick of you saying that!" Draco said sounding a little aggravated.

She ignored the comment. "What did you mean my boyfriend Jason?" He stopped, turned around and glared daggers at her.

"I don't know why I have to explain this to you. You were in center ring." Hermione gave a confused face.

Draco chuckled in disbelief. "So is this what happens. You would pretend to fall in love with a guy and then forget about them." he put his face closer to Hermione's.

"I saw what happened at the party." Hermione glared around, as if trying to figure out what he was talking about. Assuming by the face she made after, Draco realized she figured it out.

"You saw that?" she asked. He put on a sarcastic smile. Then he walked away leaving Hermione standing there.

"Draco. That was all a scheme. A trick Jason and Carmen pulled to get us together." she called to him. But he wasn't listening. He had his mind on other things like what happened the night before.

"Draco!" she called. He didn't answer.

"Why is he getting so mad?" Hermione thought to herself as she watched Draco walk down the hall.

"Even if Jason and I were going out, he shouldn't act like this unless..." Hermione blushed slightly. She didn't know why she didn't see this before. "He's jealous." She was a little flattered that Draco was jealous over her. She was still having mixed feelings for him. She had to clear things up with him, before things got too out of hand.

Hermione ran down the hall to catch up with Draco. "What do you want?" he spat at her, not turning around. She stayed behind him. "Draco, you've got everything all wrong. I know you're a little jealous bu-" she was interrupted by Draco who finally stopped and turned around to look at her. He eyes hadfire in them.

"Listen. I was and never will be jealous of what ever relationship you have with Jason, so get that out you're head right now. I don't go crawling to sluts like you. I can go to plenty of other women who would jump off a building for me. Don't ever assume that I would be jealous over the likes of you." he told her in a low, but murderous voice.

Hermione felt a little insulted by this, but she knew that he didn't mean it. He turned around and was about to start walking again, but Hermione started talking again.

"I felt the same way you do." He turned back to her and gave her a confused look. "That day we went shopping and you started talking to another girl. I knew I was jealous but I never wanted to admit it. I definitely didn't want to admit it when you told me I was. What I'm trying to say is that... Draco, I really, really, like you. And I'm not just saying that. You have changed into another person and I really like that other person. So please will you let me explain?"

They looked at each other for a while. After about two minutes of silence, Draco turned his back to her. "That is the foulest bullshit I have ever heard. When you think of a better excuse, then come and tell me." Then he started walking.

Hermione was so angry with this. She was in an argument with herself about her feelings for him and he thinks that she wasn't sincere about it.

Before Hermione could think, she grabbed Draco's arm and pushed him into the hall walls with amazing strength. Draco was in shock. He almost fell to the floor because of the impact and his shock. Hermione got closer to him and in a flash, the two teenagers lips were touching in a deep kiss.

They had their lips together for a few seconds, until Hermione pulled back. She stared at him. He had his eyes closed.

He opened them again and looked at her sternly.

"Was I really suppose to believe that?" he said, his tone sounding a little unsure. Hermione didn't pay attention to the tone. "What? I can't believe you!" she shouted at him. Draco straightened himself up. "Believe it. That's probably to oldest trick in the book. I would have a least thought you would have done something else."

Hermione was so angry with him she started shaking. Hermione mumbled something. "What was that?" he said cupping his hand to his ear. "I HATE YOU." She said louder. She just found her third person.

Draco shrugged and grinned. "It's not like it's the first time I heard someone say that to me." Hermione didn't know what came over her because in an instant, Hermione right hand came speeding towards Draco's face, but before her hand could reach it, Draco stopped her by grabbing her arm.

Hermione struggled to get out, but he was holding her too tightly. He shook his head and smirked. "Trying to hit me again? Didn't we do this already this summer? I told about trying to do new things."

Hermione scowled at him and he grinned back. They stared at each other until Draco let go of her, turned around and walked away. "See you later," his said as if nothing happened.

Hermione watched as Draco left. She leaned her back to the wall and slid down it and curled herself into a ball. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes when she finally got up. Hermione felt something wet flowing down her cheeks. When she touched it, she realized it was tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP Characters. But I do own Eric, Aurora, Jason, Carmen, Rielly and Tori.

Chapter 8

Hermione walked her way back to her room, making sure not to run into Draco. She opened her door and ran to her bed, falling head first on her pillow.

She lay there for a while, motionless. All of a sudden tears started to overwhelm her. She couldn't stop crying. As hard as she tried, nothing work. She gave up trying to hold it in and cried on her pillow, making it wet from the tears.

An hour past when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't want to answer. They person knocked again. This time a voice followed. "Hey Hermione?" It was Rielly's voice. Hermione didn't answer. She kept real quiet, hoping that Rielly would think she was sleep. It was silent for a while. Hermione figured that she left but moments later she heard her voice again.

"I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is on the table and you can eat." As soon as she was done with her sentence, Hermione's stomach growled. It was very silent for Rielly to hear or was it?

"I knew were hungry." Hermione was shocked. How could she hear that? Hermione could barely hear it herself!

"Not coming are you?" Rielly sighed. "I guess I'll bring something for you. Lemme know if you wanna change your mind." Hermione didn't answer.

"Okay bye then. Oh and Hermione, please don't ever beat yourself up over Draco or any other boy. Pretty soon he's gonna come back to you realizing that he's wrong. They always do."

_Oh my gosh! How does she know about me and Draco?_

"Well good-bye." Rielly said. Hermione jumped out of the bed.

She wiped her eyes before running to the door. She opened it and ran out. She turned both ways, looking for Rielly until she realized that she was leaning on the wall next to the door.

She was smirking. "About time I caught your attention."

"How did you know about Draco and I?" Hermione asked looking at Rielly.

"I...um... I-I...t-that's not important." she said sounding a little nervous. Hermione eyed her. Something told her that Rielly was keeping something from her.

"Why don't we just go downstairs to eat." she suggested. Hermione wasn't too sure.

"What if Draco's there?" she thought to herself. She tried to think up an excuse and found one. "I don't think I'm coming down stairs for breakfast. You see I have to this report for Snape and it's going to take the rest of the summer to do, so I should start on it now."

"He has you working on a report with two weeks left of the summer?" Rielly asked surprised. Hermione nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"I can't believe him!" she looked at Hermione. "Don't worry. I try to talk to him. In the mean time, you can go downstairs to the dining room."

"It's okay. I can do it." Hermione said trying to argue back, but Rielly shook her head. "No way am I going to let Severus push you around like that. Not while I'm around."

"But-"

"No buts about it Hermione. I know that it took you a month to finish the last report that you did." She turned around and walked down the hall.

"I'll go talk to him. You go downstairs and get you something to eat. I'll be down in a few minutes." She called to Hermione as she walked down the hall.

Hermione sighed then something freaked her out. "How did Rielly know it took me a month to finish that project? I hadn't told anyone." Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione looked at Rielly turn the corner. "She really is amazing." Figuring that she had no excuse now she went downstairs into the dinning room.

* * *

Rielly knocked on Severus's door. "Come in." she heard him say. Rielly opened the door and closed it back up. She then looked at Severus who was working on something. 

He kept all his attention on the paper he was writing on. "What is it?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Why are you giving Hermione such a hard time?"

"What do you mean by hard time" he asked still paying attention to the paper. "You know what I mean. About the report." He finally looked up. "All I did was give her a make-up report. It's not fair to all my other students who worked on their reports and Miss Granger gets off easy, now is it?"

Rielly worked over to his desk and leaned on it, so that they were both on eye level. "You know that she has a perfectly good excuse for that," she said angrily. Severus smirked at her. She glared back. "I can't believe you! You would actually make her do that stupid report that is going to take forever to do?"

"What I do with my students is none of your concern."

"It is if I'm going to be teaching her!"

"Well until then I suggest you keep your nose out of things."

They finally finished their argument. Not noticing it, Rielly realized that Snape was out of his seat and only about 11 inches from her face. Rielly was so angry with him. She wasn't going to leave him until he changed his mind. She concentrated hardly, since Severus was so hard to contact.

At first she was getting nothing, so she tried harder. Then she was getting to him. She saw him flinch. "Stop this instant!" he told her. "Not until you change your mind about the report. "You're trying to force me to change my mind?"  
She crossed her arms but still kept her concentration on Snape.

"Exactly."

He flinched again. "So she free to not do the report?" she asked.

"My answer stays the same. Your little mind tricks will not work on me Rielly." he said sitting back in his chair, smirking, but then flinching once more. Reilly smirked.

"Oh really because it seems that it's working now. Give it up Severus we can do this for hours and when I finally get use to it, I can be in another room and it'll still go on. So will you change your mind or not?"  
Snape looked like he was thinking, flinching every few seconds. He finally looked up to Rielly with a surrendering look on his face. She smiled. "Nice doing business with you." she said and headed for the door.

"That was very childish Rielly. Why can't you act your age?" she turned around, her eyebrows were up in amusement. "Now Severus how can that be childish when a child can not do what I do? As for acting my age, I am. It's you who is acting like an old man. Stop acting like a stick in the mud and loosen up some. I know it hard but please try it. It's so much fun."

Snape glared at her. Rielly smirked and then left the room.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the long dinner table, which was filled with wonderful smelling foods. Although Hermione was hungry, she didn't feel much like eating. 

Hermione held her head up with her right hand then taking a piece of bacon from a plate that was near by with her left hand.  
She was so busy with eating, she didn't notice someone walk in. "Damn it!" she heard them say. She picked her head up, expecting to see Rielly, but who she saw didn't exactly please her.

"It's you," they said in unison.

Draco looked at her and she looked back, no one saying a word. Then Hermione looked past Draco and saw Rielly at the door but she quickly walked away.  
"Rielly come back!" she called and Rielly slowly walked back to the door entrance. "Hello you two." she said smiling and waving. "What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He said he'd let you slide for now." Hermione was amazed. "How did you change his mind?" She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Just a little persuading." Hermione looked at her confusingly. Rielly laughed. "Don't worry about it. The important thing is that you don't have to do it am I right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Hermione looked at Draco again. He wasn't looking at her. Instead he was walking to the other side of the table. Hermione felt like she wanted to cry again. Rielly sat next to Hermione. "Don't let him get to you Hermione," she murmured before sitting. Hermione understood and held it in.  
Hermione finally settled down and started eating, only a few times did her mind ever slip to Draco who was quietly sitting at the other end of the table.

* * *

It had been a week and Draco was bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do except read books and he definitely didn't want to do that. 

He hadn't spoken to Hermione the entire week and he started to feel a little guilty. "Maybe I should have let her explain." Draco said to himself. "But what was she going to say if I let her explain. She would have probably lied right in my face." He looked out his window. It was snowing again. He looked closer and saw that two people was walking through the snow and heading towards the manor. Draco assumed that it was Rielly and Tori since it was always them.

He sat in his room for a while day dreaming and then started getting hungry. He decided to go downstairs and get something to eat.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out some of the left over from last night dinner.  
When he turned around to put the food on the island in the middle of the kitchen, he jumped in fright. "Bloody hell. You scared the crap out of me!" Draco said. It was Tori.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." he said and sat down at the stool next to the island. "Is there enough for another person?" he asked.  
Draco looked at it and nodded "Yeah I guess so." He got off the stool and walked next to Draco. "Why don't you go to the dining room? I got this."

You didn't have to tell Draco twice. He wasn't much of a good cook even if he was heating up already cooked food. "Thanks." he said and walked out the kitchen.

When they were done, Tori took out his wand and flicked it. The plate disappeared into thin air. Then he looked at Draco. "How about we take a walk outside for a while." Draco thought about it. He was really bored in this manor and he hasn't been outside since the day they came but it was snowing out there and he doubted that Snape would let him go.

"If you're worried about Severus's permission, I already asked. He was reluctant at first but Rielly talked to him. There's a cloak in your room right now." he said. He thought for a second but he nodded and went upstairs to get the cloak.

Draco put on the heavy cloak and went back downstairs. Tori was waiting for him at the door. "Ready?" he asked. Draco nodded and they left.

As soon as Draco got outside, a gust of wind blew him. Tori didn't move an inch. "Come on." he said and Draco followed him.

"So I heard you still didn't tell Hermione." Draco looked at him. "I also heard that you to got into an argument." Draco didn't want to be reminded of that.

"Yeah. So?" he said with an attitude.

"I want to know if this will hurt the chances of you telling her."

"Look I'll tell her when I tell her okay? How do you even know that we got into an argument?"

"Who else but Rielly."

"How does she know?" Draco asked. "How do you think she knows?" Draco thought about it. "Her powers?" Tori nodded.

"She told me and figured that I needed to talk to you."

"I don't need to talk to anyone." Draco said. "Except perhaps Hermione." Tori added. Draco glared at him and Tori smiled. Draco turned his head from Tori.

"Whatever." he said under his breath.

"Has anyone told you that you have a real nasty attitude?" Tori asked

"Yeah. A few people have mentioned it to me." Tori shook his head.

"Must not have a lot of friends." Draco looked at him.

"Excuse me?" he said a bit insulted.

"Have you ever thought that's why so many people dislike you at school?" Draco was getting angry. How dare he talk about him?

"You don't know anything about me." Draco hissed at him, not even noticing that his hand was getting closer to his wand. "I know enough to know that you need a major attitude adjustment," he snapped back.

Without thinking, Draco pulled out his wand pointing it towards Tori. Tori rolled eyes and sighed. "You think it's wise to point your wand at me. After all you don't know what my powers are. How do you know that I can't kill you where you stand?"  
Draco lowered his wand some. He was right.

Then Tori started laughing. "Not to worry, Draco. I'm not going to kill you. Firstly because I can't unless I'm of reach of you. Secondly because I would never take a life of some one who does not deserve it. And thirdly, because I would never kill a loved one of my student."

Draco looked at him curiously. "A loved one?" Draco thought to himself.

His train of thought was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. An emerald string of light came through a window from the manor. It looked like a spell but just not any spell.

"That's an unforgivable curse!" Tori said.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled and ran toward the manor with his wand ready. Tori took out his wand and followed Draco.

Draco got to the door and it was locked. He tried shoving it down but it didn't work. "I can't get in." Draco said and banged the door with his fist in frustration.

"Move over." Tori said pushing Draco out the way. He kicked the door open in one blow, as if it were nothing. Draco stood in amazement. It had taken all his might and the door didn't even budge.

"Is his powers abnormal strength?" Draco thought to himself. "Come on we must find out what is happening." Tori said. Draco nodded and they both ran in.

There was smoke coming everywhere. Whatever was going on, a lot of things were being destroyed. "I'll try to find Rielly and Severus. You go look for Hermione. When you do, head towards the ruins in the east." Tori said and ran up the stairs.

"Okay." Draco called going up the stairs as Tori did but in a different direction. He was going to try Hermione's room first.  
He opened her door but she wasn't in there. He ran down the hall. "Hermione!" he called. There was no answer. "Hermione! Can you hear me?" he called. Still no answer.

He looked in every single room that he could. "Where is she?" Draco said to himself. Then he saw a figure through the smoke. He couldn't make out whom it was.

"Hermione?" Draco said walking slowly towards the figure. The person didn't say anything.

"Hermione is that you?" he asked. He stopped so that he wouldn't be to close.

"Guess again lover boy." replied the voice. "EXPELLIARMUS!" the figure shouted. Before Draco could react, his wand flew out of his hand and he was thrown back into the wall.

"It's you." Draco mumbled. "In the flesh." The figure walked closer. He was right. It was she. Aurora.  
"Well, well, well, Draco I'm surprised that you were able to hide out that entire time. You're a handful to find especially your girlfriend. We're still looking for her right now."

She got closer to him kneeling down in front of him. "It's a pity she isn't hear to see you killed." She put out her hand and gently grabbed under his chin. She slowly came closer to his face, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

He couldn't move. It seemed that the spell disabled him somehow. All he could do was turn his head to avoid some of the kiss. Aurora smiled. "Such a good kisser. No wonder you had so many girlfriends. It's a shame you have to die." She got back up and pointed his wand directly towards him. "Good-bye, Draco."

Draco looked at her with disgust. He wasn't going to show any sign of weakness. "I only wished I could see Hermione one last time. Even if she was toying with me." She raised her wand to him. "Arvada Ke-"

"Stupefy!" a voice shouted, making Aurora fly into the wall and then fell to the floor. She was apparently knocked out.  
Draco was still in shock when he saw Hermione through the smoke.

"Draco!" she shouted when she saw him. She quickly dashed over to him, kneeling beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Draco then was able to move his body again. He tried to get up, but all of a sudden, he started to feel dizzy and he fell back to the ground. "What happened?" Hermione asked. "I dunno. I felt all dizzy when I tried to get up."  
He looked at Hermione. "Hermione, you have to get out of here. It's not safe, especially for you." Hermione hesitated but then shook her head.

"I can't leave you." Draco started getting annoyed. "Will you cut the heroic crap and get out of here!" Draco said trying to sound angry but Hermione wouldn't move.

"Draco, I'm not leaving you."

"Hermione, you have to go now!" he shouted at her. She shook her head. Draco felt incredibly angry.

"HERMIONE GO!" he shouted and shoved her, making her fall on her back with a loud thump. He was breathing really hard from being frustrated and scared.

"Oh no. Why did I do that?" Draco thought to himself.

Hermione sat up on her elbows looking a Draco as if he was a monster. "Hermione I-"

"No stay away from me." she whimpered and moved back some now sitting up straight.

"Hey are you guys okay?" It was Rielly who came of the smoke and ran beside the two teenagers. She was covered with a lot of cuts, but only minor ones. "Yes I'm alright." Hermione said quietly. Rielly noticed a slight sadness in her voice but ignored it when Draco tried to get up but fell back down.

"What happened?"

"Every time I try to get up, I get all dizzy and I fall back down."

"Yes I've seem to notice that with Severus and some other death eaters that I encountered." It looked like Rielly was thinking about something. "I know. It's the smoke!" Draco gave her a quizzing look.

"The smoke?"

"Yes the smoke. I'll explain later." She took out her wand. "Accio Phoenix tears."

Little seconds later, a pink urn come flying towards Rielly. She grabbed it and handed it to Draco. "Here. It's to help you recover. I could have just blown the smoke away, but that would recover everyone." Draco took the urn and put it to his mouth to drink. It was very bitter and Draco almost spat it out. "How do you feel?" Draco shook his head.

"A little funny but I'll be alright."

"Good then lets go."

She grabbed Draco's hand to help him up. Draco turned to Hermione and put out her to help her up but quickly withdrew it when she moved away some more and got up herself.

"C'mon. We need to get to the ruins." she said and started running down the hall. Hermione ran after her and so did Draco, running only a little further back then Hermione.

The three ran down the stairs. "Well I see that Tori was hear." Rielly said looking at the door.

"It was the only way we could get in." Draco told her.

All of a sudden Rielly made a complete stop, with Draco and Hermione almost bumping into her. "What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Just look."

Hermione and Draco look at the door. There was a death eater in the doorway, obviously waiting for them. "Ah there you are. I had a feeling that Aurora wouldn't succeed," the man said. He had their hood up so they couldn't see who it was, but the sound of his voice made Draco's heart stop. It couldn't be him. Hermione seemed to notice who it was as well because she started trembling. Rielly seemed to notice Draco's panicked face and Hermione trembling.

"Do you now him?" Rielly asked.

"All to well. Rielly, That's my father." Draco said, sounding a little worried.

"What! That's Lucius?"

Lucius took off his hood to reveal his face. He chuckled wickedly. "Hello son. I'm shocked that you still recognize me. It's been what? Almost a year since I've seen you?"

"It hasn't been long enough." Draco replied. Lucius stood there with a smirk on his face.

"You know, you really disgraced the family name Draco. What with turning against the Dark Lord..." He turned to Hermione. "Falling in love with a Mudblood." his eyes looked at Draco, followed by his head. "But come back to us Draco. Being the good wizard he is, the Dark Lord has offered you to return without punishment."

"I would never go back to him or you!" Draco shouted. "Now, now, Draco, you mustn't try to fight against the Dark Lord. Everyday he grows stronger and one day he will triumph over all who are his enemies. Do you really want to be his enemy Draco? Or do you want to be his faithful servant who will follow him to a new era that will be ruled by witches and wizards and will be rid of filth like Mudbloods and muggles. You can be a great death eater, maybe even be the top rank like myself. That is what you always wanted wasn't it?"

Draco shook his head. "No I don't want that. I did once, until I realized that I would have to give up everything to follow your Dark Lord as you did with mother."

"Draco, I did that for your own good. She was in your way for success. Besides she did her purpose and had you. She had no other use." Draco was shaking with anger. "You mean you never really loved mum?"

"Of course not you silly boy. She was like dirt to me. Nasty dirt that I could do anything to." In an instant, Draco's wand was out and was being pointed at his father. Lucius only smirked.

"Are you really going to kill me Draco?" he asked. Draco stood silently. "Are you?" he asked louder.

Rielly put her hand up in front of Draco.

'_Don't do it Draco. You'll get expelled if you do. I'll take care of him and try to lead him away from the door and you and Hermione get out of here. You know where to go.'_

He heard Rielly's voice in his head and knew that she was using her powers on him. He put down his wand.

'_All right.' _Draco replied using his mind.

Hermione stood there wondering why Rielly and Draco was so quiet.

'_Hermione can you hear me?' _

At first Hermione thought that she was going crazy. She heard Rielly talking to her in her mind.

'_Hermione you're not going crazy. I wish I could explain it to you but now is not a good time. Just listen closely.'_

Rielly told Hermione the plan and she nodded.

At she told both Hermione and Draco what to do, she pointed her wand at Lucius and started walking forward to him. Her plan was working because he was moving away from the door. When they had their chance, Draco and Hermione dashed to the door, making a run.

She watched them go and then looked back to Lucius. "Now your fight is with me," she told him. He had on a nasty smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" Rielly asked.

"Why do you think that their escape was so easy? Death eaters are really clever and travel in groups." Rielly raised an eyebrow. "What is he talking about?" Rielly thought to herself. Then she looked horror stricken her.

"He purposely let them go. Why didn't I see it before that she just too easy? I have to get to Hermione and Draco before the worst happens to them." Rielly thought to herself. She turned around and ran to the door. She almost made it out the door but something hit her hard in the back making her fall to the ground. Lucius had hit her with a stunning spell!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP Characters. But I do own Eric, Aurora, Jason, Carmen, Rielly and Tori.

Chapter 9

Draco and Hermione ran to the ruins, marching through about a foot of snow. It had stopped snowing, making it a little easier to run.

Neither Draco nor Hermione talked to each other. Draco constantly looked behind him to see if someone was following them. Hermione was silent the whole time.

They finally reached the ruins. It seemed like it was a huge Manor, even bigger than Draco's, that had been smashed down.  
Draco searched around for an entrance and finally found one. "Hermione over here!" he called. She slowly walked over to him and together they walked into the gap that created an entrance.

It was very dark in the ruins, with only a little light shining through the pieces of rubble and wood. "I hope this is safe." Draco said looking up the ceiling that looked like it was going to collasp any minute, but more than likely, it was beening held up by magic.Hermione said nothing. She was sitting on a giant rock.

Draco watched her sit there. She had a hurt expression on her face. He figured that it was because of him.

"Hermione?" she didn't answer back.

He walked slowly over to wear she was sitting and took a seat next to her. She quickly moved away. "Hermione I-I'm sorry for what I did. I should have never shoved you like that. I wasn't thinking." He waited for Hermione to reply. Because she never answered him, Draco got up and walked away.

It had been a half a hour when Draco said something. "I'm going to go explore this place a bit. Make sure that you don't go out of this ruin and if you see a death eater, I want you to hide anywhere. Okay?" Draco said not in a demanding voice and in the softest voice he could. Hermione didn't say anything. She felt really cold because of the temperature and they didn't have enough time to get Hermione's cloak. She had put on as much clothes as possible but it wasn't helping. She put her hands on her arms and she shivered.

"This place is so cold!" she thought to herself.

Draco watch Hermione shiver and desperately try to keep herself warm. Draco felt very sorry for her. He walked closer to her and finally was in the back of her. Either she didn't hear him behind her or she was ignoring him, but Draco cared little. He took off the huge cloak that protected him from the cold and gently put it on Hermione so that it wouldn't drag her down. He then walked to what looked like stairs and went up them. She was shocked and startled when the cloak was put on her. She could tell it was Draco's. When she turned around, he was gone. Hermione stroked the fur inside the cloak and gave a little smile.

Draco searched through the ruins trying to find anything that would help them. He figured that Rielly or Tori would look for them when the time was right and that would probably take a while. "But if they don't come, it's more than likely the death eaters will."

While he was walking, Draco stumbled over what looked like a bedroom. He went in it and looked for things. He didn't find anything except a large quilted blanket. It was very dirty and had a few cobwebs on them. "Oh well. It's better than nothing." Draco said to himself. He folded the blanket up and headed back downstairs to Hermione.  
She was in the same spot when he had left. He didn't say a word to her. He put the blanket down next to Hermione and walked next to the entrance. "We have to do something about this gap. If the death eaters see us, we're gonna be in big trouble."

"Yes but what if Tori or Rielly try to find us and can't get in?" Draco turned around. Hermione had actually talked to him. He snapped out of his amazement and answered the question. "I'm sure Rielly might try to contact us or they'll give us a signal or something." Hermione didn't say anything after that.

Hours had past and there was still no sign of anyone, not even death eaters. "Something isn't right." Draco thought to himself. "Someone should've found us by now." He quickly got that out of his mind and started searching the ruin again. He came across of what looked like a kitchen. It had pots and pans and other things. He then thought of something. They didn't have any food at all but they could get water! Draco took two pots and a pasta drainer.

Hermione watched him come and go as he walked outside, looked aroundand thenkneeled to the ground. Curiosity got the best of her. "What are you doing?" But it quickly hit her what he was doing. He stood up again; his pot filled with snow and came back into the ruins. He then sat the pot of snow down. "Now all we have to do is wait for the snow to melt." He looked at the entrance. "I'm gonna finds some rocks or something to block that entrance. Let's just hope there are no other ones we don't know about."  
Hermione watched him go again. She felt a little ashamed that Draco was doing all the work, while she sat there being a baby. She had to do something.

Draco really enjoyed searching around the ruins and finding new things. He was surprised that he could actually defend himself on his own. He smirked at the thought of himself so weak and defenseless. Well unless you count dueling, which was really the only thing he was go at, that and flying. He never thought in a million years that he could be doing this and he felt really proud of himself.

Draco found some large pieces of rubble that would be perfect for blocking the gap. He couldn't pick them up and if he tried to carry them one by one, he would never finish until tomorrow because the sun was setting very quickly and he was losing the only light he had. He decided to use his wand to float the rubble back to the front.

With the flick of his wand the rubble slowly floated off the ground and stood in mid air. Draco started walking and the rubble followed. That was another thing that Draco liked about his new self. He is always thinking before he takes action and doesn't rush into anything anymore. He seemed to have gotten smarter the past year. "Maybe I'm even smarter than Hermione." Draco said to himself but then started laughing. Although he may never admit it, he would never be as smart as her.

Draco can back and he didn't see Hermione. He looked outside the ruins, but still no Hermione. "Hermione?" he called but there was no answer. "Hermione!" he called even louder. No answer.

"Oh no!" he cried. "I'm such an idiot. I should have never left her by herself."

"Draco?" Draco spun around. Hermione was standing behind him holding a large platter that was covered in one had and two glasses in another. "You were calling me?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You scared me. I thought death eaters took you." he looked down at the things she was carrying. "What's all this?" he asked.

Hermione smiled for the first time in a while. "I made us something to eat." she said proudly. Draco raised an eyebrow. "With what?" Hermione sat the objects down the rubble they made a seat. "My wand." was her only replied.

Draco looked at the pots that he took out. The snow was completely melted. There were also more pots that held water in them. "These couldn't have melted that fast and some of these pots I didn't take out."

"Guilty again." she said.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, I remembered this spell in a book I was reading and it showed how to conjure up a meal. The only down fall is that it can't be a food that is heated. So, I conjured up some sandwiches. I used your idea for melting snow into water but I knew it would take forever for it to melt so I use a conflagration spell on the pot to melt the snow. I went and got more pots and melted snow in them so that we would have a good amount. I used the drainer to help flitter the water." Hermione said, her voice showing much pride.Draco smirked.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about something I said earlier and you just proved my point. Don't worry it nothing bad I promise." he added looking at the face Hermione was giving him. "I wouldn't want you not talking to me again."

"And who said I was talking to you again?"

Draco smirked. "Well are you?" Hermione put her index finger on her cheek and looked up as if she were thinking.

"I'll think about. I'm not to sure." and she smiled. Draco shook his head but couldn't help but grin. He turned around to see the rubble still floating behind him. "I just need to close up this gap." he took out his wand and pointed it at the entrance. All of a sudden, the rubble started clutching to the gap, closing it. Within a few minutes the gap was closed except a small opening. "This is to help us see who it is." he told her and she nodded.

Hermione took off the cover and picked up a sandwich. "Here you go." and gave it to Draco.

"Thanks." he said and started eating it. It was really good. Hermione unfolded the blanket and set it down on the ground and took a seat on it. Draco sat next to her.

For a long time they talked to each other, ate sandwiches and drink water. When it got too dark, Draco used his wand and conjured the lumos spell so that they would have light and they kept on talking.  
It seemed that no matter how many sandwiches they ate, more came on the platter. Soon they where full.  
Draco looked at his watch. "It's already 11 o'clock." He yawned. "I think I did all I could for today. I'm going to bed." He got up. "Oh here. You can take the blanket tonight." Hermione said getting up but Draco shook his head.

"No it's ok. I'm not cold at all." which was a big lie.

Hermione didn't look like she believed him, but she left him alone. He found a spot in the corner and leaned his back against it. Although it wasn't comfortable, he didn't care. He was that tired. Soon, he was fast asleep.

Hermione was in another corner with the blanket and the cloak. She couldn't sleep at all and couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco. She took out her wand. "Lumos!" she whispered and the tip came to life with light. She got up, the blanket in her hand and the cloak around her and she walked over to Draco.

He was sound asleep. "He's so cute when he's sleeping." Hermione thought to herself. She didn't know what came over her but she touched his face. She quickly pulled her hand back. "He's ice cold!" She had to do something or he would freeze to death. Without thinking, she bent down and slid under his arm so that she was leaning on him then she covered them both with the blanket. "Nox!" she whispered and the light at the tip of her wand disappeared.  
They where in that position for a while before sleepiness overwhelmed her. Before Hermione could get up, she fell asleep in Draco's arms.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning, the very little sunlight hitting her face. Hermione closed her eyes again, but suddenly realized where she was sleeping. The two teenagers were in each other's arms; Draco holding her tightly with one arm and Hermione's arm and head was on his chest. Hermione slowly pulled away from him, hoping not to wake him, but it was too late. Draco was up before she was.

Draco smirked, feeling Hermione move away. "G'morning." Draco said. Hermione jumped. "How long have you been up?" she asked. "Longer than you were."

Hermione sat up. "Then how come you didn't move me?" she asked. Draco shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I didn't want to wake you. You looked so comfortable on me I figure that I should let you cherish it for as long as you can. It not very often a girl fall asleep in my arms and I let them. You should feel honored." He said in a joking way.

Hermione rolled her eyes but then started smiling and decided to play along. "Oh yes I should honored. I must be very special." Hermione said and started laughing.

"You're most definitely are." Draco thought to himself.

Hermione laid back down on Draco's chest, which startled him. He gently took a lock of Hermione's hair and put his fingers through it. She moaned slightly in response.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she said telling Draco that she was paying attention.

"When we had our little... err... argument, did you really mean what you said?" Hermione sat up and looked at Draco.

"What do you mean?"

"When you said that you really liked me?"

"Oh that." Hermione laughed nervously. Draco raised an eyebrow, amused by Hermione.

Hermione looked as if she was thinking. "Well... I... w-was... you see... i-it was just in the heat of the mom-" but she was interrupted when Draco gentle grabbed her chin. They stared at each other for a while. Then Draco lifted her chin to his face and he pressed his lips against hers. They separated and Draco smirked. Hermione had her eyes closed and when she opened them, she smiled.

"Was I really suppose to believe that?" Hermione said, mocking what he said before. Draco laughed.

"I just figured that I own you back. I never did return that kiss," he said. Hermione nodded and then smirked. "Well why don't we try it again and this time, we both participate." Hermione said. Draco came closer. "It's only fair." he replied and they started kissing again, this time they both returned the kiss.

At first the kiss was light, but then they started pushing their lips harder on each other. Hermione felt Draco's tongue on her lips, asking to enter and she answered by gladly opening her mouth for his entry.  
Hermione felt amazing as Draco's tongue searched every corner of her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, adding more force to the kiss. Hermione felt her whole body tremble. It was a good thing that they were already on the ground. If they were not Hermione would have more than likely fell. "Aurora was right. He is a good kisser." Hermione thought to herself.

At first Draco was doing all the work, but hen Hermione got use to it and started using her own tongue. "Hmmm." Draco moaned. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She got on top of him, now getting the hang of it.  
Draco slowly drove his hand in Hermione shirt in feeling for the strap of her bra to take it off. These made her smile go away. Something was telling her not to do it. She moved her lips away from his.

"Draco I can't." she said. "Why not?" he asked he sat up some and looked at her straight in the eye. She could tell that he was disappointed and he wasn't hiding it at all. "Something just doesn't feel right to me. I dunno maybe it's because you're so experienced and I'm not. I think we should just hold out for a while."

"But Hermione, I-" but he stop talking. "What?" Hermione asked.

In a blink of an eye, Hermione was at the bottom of Draco. "What are y-" but she was cut off she heard a voice yell out a spell. She shrieked when a stunning spell hit Draco and he fell to the side of her, using all his might not to fall on top of her.  
Hermione sat up so that she could see who had done it. Her eyes set Lucius who was looking at her in disgust. "Stupefy!" he yelled.

Before Hermione could pull out her wand, Lucius's spell head already hit her, knocking her out.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP Characters. But I do own Eric, Aurora, Jason, Carmen, Rielly and Tori. 

Chapter 10

When Hermione woke up, she found her hands and feet bound together. She knew that she was moving and she knew she wasn't alone. There were voices coming from all around her. She couldn't see what was going on because her eyes were covered. Not daring to move, she laid for the rest of the ride, as if she was still sleeping.

They finally stopped and Hermione felt herself being picked up. A few minutes later, she was dropped on a hard cold floor. Then her ropes were cut lose and then her blindfold was taken off.

When she looked around all she saw was darkness except the light coming from an open door. But when the death eater closed the door. She was surrounded by darkness.

She crawled on her hands and feet in search of a wall. When she found one, she leaned her back across and brought her knees up to her face. "Some one help me, please," she thought to herself and starts to cry.

* * *

When the death eaters took Draco to cell and put him in darkness, they took the stunning spell off of him. He couldn't attack, because they had his wand. He was helpless. "ARGH!" he yelled in frustration. "How could I let this happen to her? I was suppose to be protecting her." he sat down. "Some protector I am." 

He sat in silence, blaming everything on himself. He wished Hermione were never what she is. Then he heard something. It was faint, but he knew he heard Hermione's voice. It sounded like she was calling for help.

Draco stood up. "HERMIONE!" he yelled, hoping that she could hear him through the walls, but no answer came to him. He wasn't sure if Hermione was yelling for help, it sounded more as if her voice was coming from in his head. But he wanted to make sure. A few minutes later, he figured that it was just his imagination, although he didn't want it to be, he sat back down, blaming himself once more.

Little did he know that far, far, away, someone else was also hearing Hermione's cries for help, only much clearer, and much louder.

* * *

Harry Potter jerked up from his bed, his entire body covered with sweat. "Another bad dream about Hermione. What's going on?" he thought to himself. "Something is wrong with Hermione. I just know it." 

He turned on the light and got up from his bed and sat at his desk. He took out a piece of paper and a quill and started writing a letter.

_Dear Hermione, I don't know how to explain this to you, but I've been having dreams about you. Well actually, it's been nightmares. Well anyway, I'm just writing to see if you were okay. We haven't spoken in quite a while and I just wanted to know if anything is wrong. If you can, met Ron and me at Diagon Alley in 2 days. See you. _

From,

_Harry  
_  
Harry gently rubbed Hedwig. "Hedwig, I need you to take this to Hermione for me. Please?" Hedwig nibble Harry's finger affectionately and Harry tied the letter to her leg. "Bye and be careful." Harry told Hedwig. She hooted and soon after, she flew out the window.

* * *

Hermione was fast asleep in her cell. She cried herself to sleep. All of a sudden, a blinding light awaked her. Someone had opened the door. "Get up, Mudblood." she heard a death eater tell her. She slowly raised herself up, but before she could get up on her feet, two death eaters grabbed her arms and pushed her, ordering her to walk. She had no choice but to. 

Hermione silent walked her way down an eerie hallway. Every time she walked towards a torch on the side of the wall, it would light up and the one behind would go out. Hermione trembled. She couldn't see anything in front or in back of her. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew it wasn't going to be nice. It seemed like this hall was going to last forever, until final, there was a light that was not the torches. It was coming from behind a door.

One of the death eaters let go of her arm and opened the door. The other death eater held on even tighter to Hermione, making sure she wouldn't run, but Hermione made no effort to do so.

When the door was open, the death eater took hold of her arm again and they both pushed her inside, with much force, almost knocking her down. She regained her balance and walked into the room. The room was very dim lighted, candles the only light. She saw about twenty death eaters, lined up in two rows, making a walkway in front of Hermione. They all had on their masks and hoods. Hermione was feeling a little nervous. Correction. She was really very nervous and very scared.

"Come. Bring her to me." A cold, deep frightening voice called out.

Hermione knew where it was coming from. At the end of the walkway, stood a hooded figure. Beside him was a large serpent, hissing ferociously at her. All Hermione could see of him was piercing glowing red eyes.

* * *

Draco was more reluctant to go than Hermione. He tried to fight his way out of the death eaters' grips, but he couldn't. They were just too strong for him. They walked down the same hallway as Hermione did. "Quit your squirming, boy! I though you would want to see your Mudblood girlfriend." One of the death eaters told him. Draco was full with anger. "Where the hell is she?" He yelled. "Don't worry. You'll see her soon." Draco couldn't see the death eater's face, but he knew that he was grinning. 

Draco was furious. He squirmed even harder and almost broke free, until they reached the end of the hall and one of the death eaters open the door.

Draco stopped struggling when he saw Hermione. What he saw around her made him grow pale. The large snake, wrapped itself around Hermione's legs then arms. When the color returned to his face, he threw a look of disgust at the hooded figure. "You bastard! Leave her alone!" he yelled to the figure.

The figure chuckled running shivers up his spine. "Now why would I do that? Draco, you know I need her. Or have you forgotten, the same way you forgotten where your loyalty belongs."

"I don't want to serve you! I don't want to anything to do with you!" he yelled. "I don't want to end up like my father." He said in a low voice, but the figure heard him.

"Your father is one of the greatest death eaters I have and I have much respect for him. You could become the same.

"But I don't respect you!" Draco hissed back

"If you didn't have any respect for you, why do you still call me the Dark Lord?" Draco thought about his question and knew exactly why.

"Because your name only causes agony and pain, and if I called you You-Know-Who, it would only declare to everyone that I'm afraid of you." The figure pulled his hood off his face. His snake-like nose and cat-like eyes made him a sight to see. "Very wise, Draco. I'm surprised at the amount of wisdom you possess, and at such a young age."

Draco gritted his teeth. "Tell me, Draco? Have you told her about what is happening?" Draco glared straight into his red eyes, showing no fear, only hate.

Then he looked at Hermione. She wasn't moving, terrified of the huge snake wrapping itself around her. "No I haven't." his voice deadly.

"May I ask why, Draco?"

"That's really none of your fucking business!" Draco snapped back.

Voldemort chuckled. "Silly me, asking question I already know the answer to." He turned to Hermione. "It's because he loves you," he told her. Both Draco and Hermione stood silent. Draco knew he was right. He did love Hermione. Voldemort continued. "Because he loves you, he didn't want to tell you. He didn't want you to learn anything about what you are."

Hermione finally found enough courage to ask "And what am I exactly?" Voldemort advanced closer to her. She tried to move away, but the snake was around her too tightly. "My dear, you are a species of wizards that have no name. You are the only living one so far, well beside you and four others." His voice grew louder.

"Why are you doing this?"

He stuck out one of his bony fingers and gently traced Hermione's faced. She trembled under his touch. He put his lips to her ear and whispered softly into it, "Because you're the key to the demise of Harry Potter."

Hermione's was in shock. What was she that could kill her very best friend? She looked at Draco who looked furious and was desperately trying to struggle out of the death eaters grip. "Get away from her!" Draco yelled to Voldemort.

Voldemort gave a horrible grin. "But I'm not done telling her about what she is." he answered.

He turned back to a very confused and frightened, Hermione. "I can see you're not following along. Allow me to explain it to you."

"You see, my dear, it all started even before Merlin. There was a race of wizards, well not necessarily wizards. But they were believed to be the first wizards; some people say that they were perfect. They lived quite harmoniously, with their abilities and powers kept secret from the muggles of that time. They were very friendly to the muggles, acting as if they were one of them.

This race of wizards was very connected to nature. Their powers were the four most powerful elements, fire, water, wind and earth. Cultures all around the world stated these four elements to have specific powers. Wind, the power of the mind. Earth, the power of abnormal strength. Water, the power of healing and purification. And fire, the power of destruction, although, they never really showed that power too much.

They were every intelligent and happy creatures, until one day my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin,stumbled upon their powers. He collected records and spells of the race, creating a book about them. Sadly, the more he learned about them, the more the population grew less. No one knew why. Things also became worse. Some of the races lost their powers, other's kept one part of their powers and a few only remand with their entire powers. As the years passed, there were only five of them left.

Ironically, four of them, each had one of the four powers and the fifth one had all the powers. The fifth one, my dear, is your ancestor."

Hermione was in shock. "B-but how?" she asked. "No one in my family has shown signs of those type of powers. No one has even shown signs of being a wizard or witch."

"Yes, you are quite the weird one, possessing both wizard powers and elemental powers, yet so does Aurora, Eric, Tori and Rielly. There is no doubt; you are a descendant of this race. The powers must skip generations, for Aurora and Eric each have one of the elemental powers and the last person in their family who has shown signs of them lived over two hundred years ago."

"Are they related?" Hermione asked, remembering him saying their family. Voldemort nodded. "Their ancestors, the ones who possessed the powers first, married, and had children. The ancestors powers where water, which Aurora inherited and fire, which Eric inherited."

"And Tori and Rielly?"

"Tori inherited the power of earth and Rielly, the power of wind, from their ancestors. Eric's ancestor married and had children with a witch. Rielly's ancestor married and had children with a filthy muggle."

"And me?"

"Your ancestor was a beautiful woman, very wise, and brave. Some believed she was an angel sent from the heavens. What with her beauty and shining aura, who wouldn't think so? She fell in love and had children with a muggle, much like Rielly's ancestor. After she died, no one has been able to posses her powers, that is until you came." Hermione stood there silent, taking in everything she heard.

"But, why do you want me?" she asked, curious to know.

Voldemort gave a nasty smirk. "That, my dear, is a whole different story."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Amazing, Salazar was. Intelligent enough to write down facts of your race in a book, known to few. It's called, 'Livre de la course de nom da non', meaning,"

"The book of the no name race." Hermione said, interrupting Voldemort.

He smirked. "Hmm... very smart I see." Hermione gave a sarcastic smile. He continued on.

"Soon, he started creating spells for this race, using their native language. He mostly created spells on how to weaken or even kill this race."

Hermione looked horror struck. "And this is why you want me? To kill me?"

"You catch on quite well, my dear."

"B-but why?" Hermione was silent for a second, and then gave a troubled look. "You're using me to get to Harry aren't you?"

"Partially."

"There's more to it?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Oh yes. There's much more to it."

Hermione went white in the face. What else could he want besides to get to Harry? Hermione looked at Draco and found that his mouth had been cover, so he couldn't talk. She looked back to Voldemort. He was slowly waving his hand in the air, as if telling someone to come. Soon, a death eater came trailing down the aisle. In his hand was a giant black, hard cover book.

Hermione started breathing hard, as the death eater came closer with the book, about to put it in Voldemort's hand.

Even though the aisle was very short, it felt like it took forever for him to walk down it. When he finally reached Voldemort, he gently placed it in his hand. Voldemort turned around to face Hermione. He put the book in front of Hermione. "Do you know what this is?" he asked as if not obvious.

"The book you were talking about?" He nodded. "Yes it is." He opened the book and turned book till it was almost at the end. Then he showed Hermione the page he stopped at.

"Tell me, can you understand that?" Hermione read it through. And was shocked to realize, she did. It was in a completely different language, and yet she understood it, as if it were in English.

"Have you read it?" he asked. Hermione heart started beating fast. She did read it and she didn't like what it said.  
She looked at him, fear noticeable in her eyes. He gave another of his horrible smirks. "Frightened, aren't you?" She didn't reply. He wasn't expecting her to answer and turned around as soon as he said it.

He placed the book on a stand and stood behind it. He then placed his bony finger onto the book, putting it to where the spell started first. He opened his mouth to say the spell but one of the death eaters interrupted him.

"I beg for forgiveness my lord, but what shall we do with the traitor." referring to Draco. Voldemort was silence but a smirk crept on to his face. "Let him watch his poor lover suffer. And when we're done with the Mudblood, we'll deal with him." The death eater bowed. "Yes my lord."

Hermione stood there wide-eyed and then looked at Draco. His eyes were just as bulged as hers. She felt something slither on her body. She looked down and saw the huge snake was unraveling off her body and slither to its master's side. Hermione was free but she knew she couldn't run.

"Why aren't you running my dear, you have a chance why didn't you use it?"

"You have death eaters all over this place, including in this room. I wasn't going to get far," she told him. "Not to mention you still have Draco. I'm not going anywhere without him, especially if you're holding him captive." Hermione thought to herself, but soon snapped out of her trance when she felt her arms being tugged backwards.

She tried pulling them down, but they wouldn't. Then with much speed she began moving backwards, as if something was pulling her back. She kept on moving back until her back slammed into the stonewall. She shrieked in pain from the impact.

Soon her arms were bound with dungeon cuffs. She struggled but there was no use, she was trapped.

Voldemort smirked and looked back down at the book. He soon opened his mouth to say the spell.

_Ereh si rethona mitciv fo ruoy elbirroh rewop  
Tel ruoy ssenkrad daerps gnoma flesreh  
Hguotla ehs seid ni niav  
Ti srettam ot em elttil rof I llahs niatnoc  
Reh etamitlu rewop  
Eno fo eht yrev wef dna gnuoy taht sniamer  
Tub rewop llits yrev emas  
Sa esoht erofeb su  
Ehtab em htiw eht rewop fo water, eht tnemele fo eht dnim  
Hsurc em htiw eht rewop fo earth, eht tnemele fo htgnerts  
Ehtoos em htiw eht rewop fo wind, eht tnemele fo gnilaeh  
Dna eht tsom suoregnad fo lla,  
Nurb em htiw eht rewop fo fire, eht tnemele fo noitcurtsed  
_  
When he was done Hermione felt sharp pains all over her body, as if someone was cutting her with a knife. She shrieked in pain. He soon read the spell over again and when he did, more pain overwhelmed her. Tear streamed down her cheeks.

"Some help me," Hermione thought to herself and closed her eyes, trying to endure the pain.

_Hermione, Hermione can you hear me?_

Hermione shot her eyes open but flinched at the pain. "That sounded like Rielly," she thought to herself.

_Hermione it is me. I'm communicating with through your mind._

"Rielly, please get me out of here. It's too painful. He's trying to kill me!"

_You mean, he already started the ritual?_

Hermione screamed with pain. He started reading the spell a third time.

_How many times have he read it?_

It took a while for Hermione to answer. The pain was too much.

"He's chanted it three time so far,"

_What! That many? Hermione, listen carefully you mustn't listen to him. Listen to my voice Hermione._

He started the saying the spell the four and last time.

_Hermione listen to my voice, please._

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on Rielly voice, but still heard words coming from Voldemort mouth.

_Hermione can you "_daerps gnomo_" me? Hermione think of something "_Ti srettam ot_" happy. I need you to "_Reh etamitlu rewop_" think of Draco._

Hermione used all her energy to look at Draco. He had a hurt look, but not because he's hurt, it was because she was hurting.

A single tear ran down his face. That was the last thing Hermione saw before she started feeling funny, like she did in the Base. White surrounded her vision and she couldn't see anything except for a woman. She had on a white tunic and brown hair similar to Hermione's hair color. Her eyes were a grayish blue and her skin was a golden color. She was the most beautiful person Hermione has ever seen. She smiled sweetly at Hermione and walked to her. Her icy-blue eyes met Hermione's brown ones. For some reason, Hermione didn't feel afraid. She almost glad to see the woman. The woman put her hand up in placed it on Hermione's face. All of a sudden, Hermione felt happier and stronger than she ever felt before.

_It's all right. I am here to help you._

The woman was communicating through thoughts, just like Rielly. Hermione smiled back at the woman and then darkness took her over.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of he characters.

Chapter 11

Hermione fluttered her eyelids and soon opened them to see Draco's face hovering above hers.

"Draco?" she mumbled, not fully regaining her voice. "Hermione, you're okay. Thank god." Hermione smiled but soon shot up, remembering everything that happened.

"Where his he?"

Draco gave a puzzled but figured out whom she was talking about. "It's alright, you scared him off."

"Scared him off?" she repeated at looked around. This wasn't the dungeon that they were in before. In fact, this place looked very familiar. "Where are we?" she asked.

He was about to answer when someone walked in. It was Dumbledore. He gave a warming smiled to Hermione. "I'm glad you're awake, Miss Granger," he said with his sweet voice.

"She just woke up Professor." Draco informed him. He nodded. "Where are we?" she repeated again. Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "We are at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore answered.

"I knew this place looked familiar." she thought to herself. "But... wait? How did Draco and I get out?" Hermione looked at Draco who was smirking.

"You got us out of there,"

Hermione gave a puzzled look. "What are you talking about? I was bound to a wall. I was in no condition to get us out, not to mention I don't remember anything that happened."

"It's very hard to explain." Draco took a deep breath, getting ready to tell her everything that happened.

Draco explained everything to her. How on the fourth reading of the spell, Hermione transformed into her 'no name race' body and broke out of the chains. Then her aura blinded the death eaters and Voldemort. Then she grabbed livre de la course de nom da non, freed Draco and they found their way out, not before finding their wands of course.

"Rielly had told me that death eaters came to the manor and I immediately came, but you were already gone, and I figured that the death eaters already took you two." Dumbledore added.

"Luckily, I contacted them and told them where we were and they came to the rescue. You passed out by then though." Draco said.

Dumbledore made his way to the door.

"I will tell everyone that you're finally awake. You've made a lot of us worried." He smiled and walked out the door. Hermione put her attention back on Draco. "Rielly and Tori are here as well?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. So is Snape, McGonagall," Draco trembled a little, fear growing in his eyes. "Moody is here also." Hermione gave him a questioning look but then rolled her eyes.

"Draco, that incident happened almost three years ago. It wasn't even him who did it." She said, referring to when the fake Moody punished Draco by changing him into a ferret.

"I know but he still freaks me out, and he acts like that fake Moody, always thinking someone is trying to attack us."  
Hermione swung her feet over to the edge of the bed so that they were touching the floor. She was about to get up when the door swung opened and Rielly came through. She looked at Hermione and ran to her side, gripping her in a tight hug.

"Hermione, you're okay! Oh, I was so worried."

Hermione was being crushed by her strong grip, but was happy at Rielly cared so much. "You can let go of her now. I'm sure you squeezed the air out of her already." It was Tori who spoke up. He was leaning the frame of the door. Rielly let go of Hermione. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just that I was so scared that you was going to die."

"Luckily she didn't." another voice said. It came from McGonagall. She walked into the room. "How are you feeling Miss Granger?"

"I feel great, actually."

"I hope so because school will be starting in three days."

"That fast already?" she asked, not in a surprised voice but as if she was saying a simple sentence.

"Time passes when you're having an adventure like you had." Hermione smiled. "I just came up to give this to you." McGonagall continued and held out an envelope with the Hogwarts's crest on it. Hermione took from her. It felt heavier than all her other letters she got for the past seven years.

Hermione opened the envelope. As soon as she did, she saw something glimmer in it. Her heart skipped a beat. Was this really what she thought it was? She decided to read the letter first. She unfolded the letter and started reading the first page with emerald colored words in her mind.

_Dear Miss Granger,  
Please note that the new school year will start September first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kings Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven. All 7th years students must have the following items and books, shown on the next page. _

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hermione frowned. She didn't get accepted. But then something caught her eye on the paper. She was so disappointed, she hadn't notice there was something else written at the bottom.

_P.S. I am pleased to tell you that your excellent schoolwork and behavior has been acknowledged and you and one of your colleagues have been assigned head boy and girl. I look forward to the wonderful work the two of you will do in the future._

Hermione squealed with excited. She always wanted be a Head girl. She quickly looked into the envelope and took out her badge. She looked at it in complete awe. "I'm a Head girl." She said to herself.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger." McGonagall said and walked out the room.

Rielly smiled. "Can you take anymore good news?" she asked Hermione. Hermione gave her a quizzing look.

"What are you talking about?"

Rielly looked at Tori and then back at Hermione. "Tori and I are going to become teachers at Hogwarts." Hermione eyes lit up with happiness. "Really? Oh that's great you guys."

"We better leave you two alone. See you later." Rielly said and she and Tori left.  
She looked down at her badge, and then shot her head up. "I forgot to ask McGonagall who the head boy is." she told them.

Draco started smirking.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing, but I know who the head boy is."

"Really who?"

"I can't say any names but I heard he was very handsome. He has silver blonde hair and grayish blue eyes you could drown in. He's also in Slytherin."

Hermione smiled. Then mocked him by putting her finger to her chin as if thinking. "I wonder who it could be," she said in a mocking curious voice.

Draco laughed and soon, Hermione joined along. "So you're head boy, huh?" she asked after they stopped laughing.

"Yeah. I'm guessing they made me head boy is to watch over you, since we'll be living together."

Hermione smiled. "Well I'm really glad they picked you."

Draco leaned over and a soft kiss on her lips. "Me too. I just couldn't stand the thought of another guy living with you." he told her and gave a little smirk and went in for another kiss, this time, harder and more passionate.

* * *

The day came when they would return back to school. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Rielly and Tori all left the day before and Draco was afraid Moody was going to take them to King's Cross. Luckily, Lupin and Tonks came. 

"Are you guys ready to go?" Lupin asked. Draco and Hermione nodded. Moody grabbed Hermione's school chest by the handle, but never even helped Draco with his. While Moody was packing Hermione's chest in the car, Draco whispered something to Hermione.

"I don't think he trusts me very much."

"Who?"

Draco nodded towards Moody.

"Don't take it personally. It's hard for him to trust the son of Voldemort's servant. Anyways, I doubt he trust anyone too much expect perhaps Dumbledore."

Draco sighed. "I guess you're right." Hermione reached out, grabbed Draco's hand, and held it, which cause Draco to look at her.

"Don't stress yourself over it. Give him some time." she told him and gave an encouraging smile. He couldn't help but to smile back.

Draco suddenly spun around because someone touched his shoulder. It was Lupin. "We have to go or you two will miss the train." He grabbed the handle of Draco's school chest.

"You both go in the car, I'll pack this up." The two teenagers nodded and went to the car. Once Lupin put the chest in the trunk, they were off to the Train Station.

They soon reached King's Cross and the two teenagers said their farewells to the members of the order. "I think we should go in at separate time's just in case someone we know might be in there." Draco suggested and Hermione nodded.

They decided that Hermione would go in first and Draco would follow in after. Hermione walked into the busy train station, where people were boarding their trains or getting off them. She made her way towards the wall that was the portal to nine and three quarters.

She started speeding up ready to run into the portal Draco right behind her. When they reached the other side, Hermione immediately saw Harry and Ron waiting by the train. It was obvious they were in a deep conversation. It was Ron who spotted her first. He gave a surprised look and then tapped Harry and nodded towards Hermione. He too gave that look of surprise. Soon both boys were waving at her with big grins on their face but soon it turned to a frown and then a stern, almost angry face. They started walking over to her.

"Uh oh, I think they saw me." Draco said in an amused voice. Hermione ignored what he said and smiled at the two teenage boys coming up to her.

"Hey you guys," she said in a very happy voice.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing with Malfoy?" Harry said in a slightly deadly voice. Draco glared at him.

Hermione didn't know what to say to them. She had no excuse. She was trying to make up one but nothing came, luckily Draco said something.

"Why would I be with a Mudblood, know it all, like her? We just came in at the same time, though I wish we didn't. Anyway, I have better things to do than to clear my name for you low lives. That's goes double for you, Weasly."

Ron was about to attack Draco then and there, if Harry and Hermione hadn't pulled him back. Finally playing along, Hermione said something. "No Ron. He's not worth it. Just let the ferret go on with his life."

Ron finally stopped struggling. As Draco went past them, he exchanged deadly glares with Harry. He finally dropped his chest in the pile of chests that belonged to students and went on the train.

Hermione stood in complete awe. She was a little sad that he said all those things about her and her friends, but he actually pulled it off.

"I swear one day I'll get him back." Ron said, gritting his teeth and putting his hand into a tight fist. Harry was still looking at the train where Draco went with an angry stare. He finally turned back around to look at Hermione. "Wow Hermione, you look so... different."

Hermione couldn't figure out what he was talking about, but then remembered that she had that gel in her hair. She gave a huge smile. "Thanks."

"Hey Hermione, how come you haven't written to us this entire summer. Harry tried writing to you."

"But Hedwig came back with the letter. Are you mad at us for something?" Harry added.

Hermione shook her head. "No, of course not."

"Then why haven't you?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them what happen that summer, but they were her best friends, she couldn't just keep this secret from them. Before Hermione could say something, the train conductor yelled for everyone to get on the train.

"No time to explain now, we have to get on the train." Hermione told them. She quickly ran past them and put her belongings in the pile. She looked at Harry and Ron, each with a skeptical look on their face. "Come on, we have to get on now." She yelled over the loud racket of the train tooting. Harry and Ron gave one last look at each other and finally followed Hermione on the train.

Soon later, the train was leaving the train station and was on its way towards Hogwarts. They searched for a while for an empty compartment. They finally found one almost all the way to the back of the train.

"So Hermione," Ron began. Hermione turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Why haven't you contacted us all summer?"

There was that dreadful question again. How was she going to pull herself out of this one? "I guess I should them. They deserved the right to know." She thought to herself.

The two boys sat there waiting tolerantly, waiting for her answer. She let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll tell you what happened."

For almost twenty minutes, she explained what had happen to her over the summer, leaving out her abduction by Voldemort and Draco of course. They never interrupted her except when she told them that she stayed with Snape.

The boys sat silently, taking in everything they heard. "Wow, so your ancestor was from a different race of wizards and the powers were handed down to you?" Harry said in a surprised and amazed voice.

Hermione nodded. "But please don't tell anyone about this, I'm not even suppose to tell you guys."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry about it. Who else do I tell secrets to beside you guys?" Hermione smiled back.

Hermione turned to Ron. He had been silent for a pretty long time, something he rarely does. He looked like as if he was thinking of something. "Hey, what's up?"

Ron snapped out of his trance. "Oh nothing, it's just that, I think I heard of this no name race before,"

"Really?" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Yeah. It's just an old story that my mum told me when I was younger and it really didn't make any sense if you think about it. She said that her mother told it to her and her mother before that and so on until the times of the four founders of Hogwarts."

"How does it go?" Harry asked.

"I'm not too positive if I remember but I try,"

Ron sat there silent, thinking of how the story went. "Okay, I remember some of it."

_"Ages past, time goes by, the four souls that slumbered now awakened. Yet five stills lays, psychically, until dawn rises and darkness falls, yet comes back again. Darkness rages against dawn, fearing its rays deceasing it's love, but only leaves dawn with nature's dreadful light at the pit of its appearance. Soul five, fairest of the four holds alliance with dawn, for they hold elemental bounds together. Without one, dawn's aura couldn't effect, without one, Soul five's wind of the soaring skies of the west and of mind, earth of trembling lands in the north and of strength, water of the deep ocean of the east and of heal and fire from the pits of hell in South and of Destruction and chaos will be taken..."_

Ron took a long pause. "I don't remember the rest." Ron finally said. Hermione didn't know she was holding her breath until she breathed out heavily. She turned to Harry who had a hypnotized look on his face.

"That definitely sounds like what my powers are, what does that other stuff mean?" She asked, thinking about it intensely. Ron shrugged. "I dunno, but don't stress yourself over it, like I said, it's just some old story. I probably got some of the things wrong anyway." Hermione sighed. "I guess you're right."

She laid her back against the back of the seat. She jumped slightly when she did. She had forgotten about the bag she put behind her. She also forgot to tell Harry and Ron about becoming Head girl.

"I got so work up about this I forgot to tell you, I was made Head Girl!" said with much pride.

"That's great, Mione." Ron said. "It really is." Harry agreed.

"Thanks you guys. I just hope I my grades won'tfall because of theresponsibilities that I have now."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked.

"You were made Head Girl and all you could think about was your grades?"

The three of them laughed together. They finally stopped laughing and sat silently. Hermione broke the silence. "I'm really glad that I could see you guys again. I miss you so much." The two boys smiled at her. Then they heard the trolley coming down the hall. Harry got up.

"Hey anyone want something from trolley?" Hermione took out some sickles for her bag. "Get me whatever you can." And gave it to Harry but he gave it back and shook his head. "No. It's my treat. I'll be back." He said and left out the compartment. When he came back, his hands were full of wizard candy. He set them down on the seat next to him and everyone took some. Almost the whole ride they sat there talking, laughing and eating candy. Hermione realized that it was getting darker and they must be getting close.

"We better put on our robes, we're almost there." Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. They decided that Hermione would change first then Harry and Ron would.

When all three of them where done dressing, the train's whistle blew, letting them know, they were about to reach the station.

Harry sighed. "Our last year here. I can't believe it."

"Yeah I know. We have to make the best of it." Ron said.

"You mean all our other adventures weren't exciting to you?" Harry joked. Ron laughed. "I guess you're right."

The train started slowing down. When it was to a complete stop, the doors opened up letting the students out.

"Well time to start our last year here." Harry said. He looked at Hermione and Ron. "You ready to go?" They nodded and one by one, went out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of he characters.

Chapter 12

They stepped onto the platform of the station. Immediately, they heard the voice of a familiar person.

"**_ALL FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!"_** It was Hagrid.

He caught sight of them and gave a warming smiled. He waved one of his over-sized hands. They waved back. They wanted to talk to him but already people were getting into the carriages.

Harry paused at the sight of them. Hermione wondered why he stopped but soon figured it out. "Harry, it's alright. It wasn't your fault." She told him gently.

He looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Sorry you guys." He told them. His voice was a little shaky.

Hermione and Ron gave a piteous look to Harry, which he didn't see. Hermione really felt sorry for Harry. He was blaming himself for both Cedric Diggory's and Sirius's death.

"Come on, we better find a carriage before they leave us all." Ron spoke out, breaking the uncomfortable silence they just experienced. Harry and Hermione nodded and quickly went into a carriage nearby.

It wasn't a long ride to the castle and they made the time go by talking to each other.

They were soon to the castle and once Harry stepped out of the carriage, he felt happier than he ever felt that summer. Today, he was finally home. There were students coming out of their carriages and walking up the entrance steps and the three teenagers soon followed them. They were welcomed by the warm aglow of the torches and candles lit in the Great Hall. As usual, the ceiling reflected the real sky. Tonight it was clear with very little clouds and stars that lit the night sky.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry sat together and Hermione sat across from them, where she was able to see the Slytherin table, more specifically, Draco.

"Hey you guys. Good to see ya again." It was Neville who greeted them when they sat down. "Hello Neville," the three said in unison.

The Great hall was filling up very quickly. Soon, Hermione could see Draco walk in. He had a blank expression on his face, neither happy nor sad. He sat down and he and Hermione were facing each other. He didn't notice her because he was looking down. She waited patiently, hoping he would look up and see her. He kept his head down for a while, as if thinking about something. Hermione was starting to get worried. Something happened to him while on the way here.

He finally looked up and saw her. He gave a smirk and winked at her and looked back down. She wasn't convinced he was happy. Something happened and she was going to find out. She wanted to go over there and ask, but she didn't want to blow her cover. So instead, she watched him until she heard someone call her name. "Hermione!" It was Neville.

"Yes?"

"What's with you? I called you like a hundred times!"

"Oh sorry. I s'pose I was day dreaming."

She looked at them. Everyone was looking at her except for Harry. He was looking at the Slytherin table, staring at Draco. He finally turned around and looked at Hermione, then back at his empty plate. Hermione wondered if Harry saw her looking at Draco.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Great Hall door swung open. McGonagall was ahead of a group of frightened first years. They followed her down the long aisle, every pair of eyes on them. McGonagall stopped and told them to wait right in the front of the stool, which the sorting hat was on. The sorting hat looked as ugly and rugged as it always did.

McGonagall started reading names from the scroll and the sorting was under-way. The sorting seemed to have been longer than anyone had remembered, for the sorting hat took a while for everyone to decide who belongs where. When it was over, everyone was surprised to see that there were more people in Slytherin than in the other three houses. When the sorting was over and everyone took his or her seats, Dumbledore started his usual speech.

"Welcome back old face and greeting new ones. I am please to see that you are all here on this fine, glorious night. First and foremost, I would like to go over the rules of the school to those who don't know it. The Forbidden forest is off-limits to every student. Also the caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me once more to remind you no magic is permitted in corridors between classes, neither are other list of things, which are posted on Mr. Filch's office door. We will be starting a dueling club once more and also a dueling class, to show you how to."

There were murmurs from the students. They were very excited about the new class. Slowly the murmurs died down and Dumbledore continued with his speech.

"I am also please to inform you that we will have two new staff members. Professor Perry, whom will be teaching the new dueling class and Professor Rielly, whom will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." There was a polite applauding and Tori and Rielly smiled.

Ron leaned over the table to whisper to Hermione. "Is that them?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Wow. Rielly is hot." Harry interrupted. Ron nodded his head in agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We are also pleased to announce that we have a new Head boy and girl. Our new Head Girl is Hermione Granger." A roar of applauses came from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, which clapped the loudest. There were barely any applaud from Slytherin and the only ones who did were from the first years, but they quickly stopped after noticing no of the other Slytherin students were clapping.

It took a while for the clapping to die down but when it did, Dumbledore continued. "And our new Head boy is," he paused and looked at Draco. "Draco Malfoy." Immediately, whispers and murmurs were heard throughout Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

"What!" Everyone yelled around Hermione. Harry turned to Hermione. "Why didn't you tell us that Malfoy was Head Boy?"

Hermione put on her best-surprised face. "I didn't know." She lied to them.

There was a huge applaud coming from Slytherin. Draco knew that some of them were faking it, since some of their parents are death eaters and was told about him being a traitor. Draco never picked his head up, too busy thinking about what happen that night, trying not to cry in front of everyone.

It seemed that the talking and the sounds and whispers would last forever. Dumbledore finally calmed everyone down.

"A great shock, yes I know, but we have picked these two for a certain reason. We picked these two to define all odds of Gryffindor and Slytherin ever becoming friends. The time will come when this action is most needed, and surely it will happen soon."

Everyone sat silent, taking in Dumbledore's noble words. After a great pause, Dumbledore said something. "Come now. Lets not worry ourselves over this, let's eat." He clapped his hands and food magically appeared on the platters. Soon there were clatters of food and forks hitting plates and chatter of the students.

Mostly, the talking was about the situation about Hermione and Draco. Hermione tried to ignore it, but it wasn't too easy. Ron and Harry kept on bringing up the subject. "Uh-huh. I know. How could they? I dunno." She told them every time they bought up the subject.

The banquet was finally done and everyone was getting up to leave. "I guess I better go a bring these little kids to the common room." Ron said and got up.

"Alright see ya later," Harry said. Hermione waved to him.

"_First years follow me." _Ron called. A few seconds later frighten and nervous little kids were following Ron and they soon exited the Great Hall.

Harry turned to Hermione. "I'm not in a rush to get to the common room. How about I walk you to your dormitory?"

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Are you only walking with me to make sure Malfoy doesn't mess with me?"

"Partially."

Hermione smiled and gave in. "Alright. I s'pose you can." They waited for the crowd to leave and soon, they left themselves.

They were silent for a while until Harry broke the silence. "Mione,"

"Yes?"

"Did anything else happen to you besides what you told us?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

Does he know what happened? He couldn't have, I haven't told anyone and I didn't leave any clues they could lead on.

"Hermione?" Harry called her because she was taking too long to answer.

"No, I pretty sure I told you everything. Why do you ask?"

Harry put his head down and put on a gloomy face. "I had dreams about you."

Hermione looked at him. "Really. Like what?"

"Well the first dream was about a month ago. I saw that you were standing in front of a house; it looked like it was on fire. I saw tears come down your face. Then you ran away to what seemed like a park. That's when you ran into a death eater. I woke up after that."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Then, a few days ago, you were in this pitch black room, and you were on the floor, crying and yelling for help."

Hermione heart started racing.

"Then the next night, in my the other dream, I saw you and you were being held by death eaters. They took you down this aisle, created by a row of other death eaters. At the end on the row, I saw... Voldemort."

"Harry, don't worry about it. None of that stuff happened to me." She told him, trying her best to keep her nervous tone hidden.

He sighed. "You're probably right. Must have just been my imagination."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Hermione couldn't help but think about what happened.

How could his dreams let him now what I was doing and why was it at only the times I was in trouble?

They reached a portrait of a beautiful woman with blond hair and icy-blue eyes. She was wearing a long golden dress and she was sitting on the ground and she holding a red rose.

"Hello my dears, are you two the new Head Boy and Girl?" she asked with the most delicate and soothing voice.

Harry shook his head. "No I'm not the Head Boy but she is the Head Girl." Referring to Hermione.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman told them.

"The pleasure is all mine." Hermione replied.

"Well I wish I could talk to you all night, but I expect you're fatigued from your long trip him. So I'll let you in. Password please?"

"Just one second please." Hermione told her. She turned to Harry.

"I'll see you later, Harry." She said and embraced him in a friendly hug, which he returned. "You watch yourself with him." Harry whispered in her ear. Harry was taller than her, almost the height of Draco, so she had to stand on her toes to reach his ear. "I'll be fine. I know how to take care of my own." They separated and she gave a smile. He didn't smile back. "I'm serious. I don't trust him, no matter how much Dumbledore does. I would be really upset if anything happened to you."

Hermione felt disappointed, but didn't show it. "I understand. I'll make sure that he doesn't anything. If he does I'll go to Dumbledore."

"Alright. G'night."

"G'night."

With one more look at Hermione, Harry walked away. Hermione turned to the portrait.

"_Troll club_." She said and the portrait swung open.

Hermione was shocked at the dormitory. It a huge room, and it looked liked like the Gryffindor common room, except the color of the walls and furniture had a little silver, green, red and gold. There was a wonderful fireplace lit up, the flames dancing around. Two big, cushy armchairs were in front of it both were red and had silver designs on it. In the middle of both, there was a large sofa. It was green and had golden designs in them. In the back of the room, there was a large desk with four chairs on each side. There was a spiral staircase that led to the second floor.

Hermione walked up them and saw three doors. One had H.G. engraved in it. Another door had D.M. engraved in it. The last door in the middle of both had nothing on it. Hermione opened the door to see what was in it. It was a bathroom. It looked exactly like the prefect's bathroom.

She closed the door and went into her bedroom. It was just like her bed in the Gryffindor dormitory, except the bed was a queen size and there was a mirror standing right next to her dresser.

Hermione checked her watch, it was almost ten-thirty and she wasn't the least bit tired. She changed out of her robes and put on a blue wife beater and some white shorts. Then she went back downstairs. Something on the desk caught her eye. It was a letter.

_Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_First off, welcome back to Hogwarts. You have been selected because of your, behavior, intelligence and your ability of school spirit. Because of this, we have trusted you to assign and coordinate the following activities:_

_1)Hogsmeade trips_

_2)Halloween party_

_3)Yule Ball_

_4)Dueling Tournaments_

_When you are finished with your decisions, bring it to me, Professor Dumbledore, to be confirmed. It must be sent in one week. Also, you must walk the hall at night, during the times of 10:00pm to 11:30pm, starting tomorrow, to make sure no student is out his or her House. If need be you must go into another house dormitory, the passwords are:_

_Gryffindor- Hinkypunk_

_Hufflepuff- Unicorn mane_

_Ravenclaw- rose wisps_

_Slytherin- Hippogriff claw_

_I wish you a happy school year._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Head master of Hogwarts_

Hermione read the letter over. "This shouldn't be too bad." She thought to herself. As she was reading, someone came into the dormitory. It was Draco.

"Hey you." Hermione said and walked over to him. She gave a little peck on his check.

"Hey Mione," his voice was very dull. For some reason, Hermione thought something was wrong with him.

"Draco you okay?" she asked, trying to look straight in his eyes, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were fixed on something else."Yeah I'm fine." He told her, but she didn't believe him. Hermione decided to leave it alone at that. She would find out what the problem was soon.

"Dumbledore put this on the desk." She told him and showed him the letter.

"Alright, hold on lemme change." He said and ran upstairs to his room. Hermione lay down on the sofa, looking at the fireplace. She sat up when she heard Draco come down the stairs. She bunched her feet under her so that Draco could sit down. When he did, Hermione gave him the letter. He read it, and sighed. "This is going to be a lot of work," he told her.

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure if we work together, we'll do an awesome job."

Draco frowned. "That's what worries me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we do work together, won't that lead to suspicions?"

Hermione thought about it. He was right. Someone would think that.

"I guess we'll just have to lie." Hermione suggested. "Does anyone in Slytherin know about us?"

There was a long pause. It seemed Draco was thinking about something. "They're Slytherin, of course they know."

Hermione turned herself around and then laid her head on Draco's chest. He became incredibly tense. Hermione noticed this. He wasn't like this when I laid on him before. I wonder what's wrong with him? She thought to herself, but never asked.

"It'll be okay. We'll find a way to get through this." Hermione told him. He sat silent, still tense.

_Hermione, you make me happy so much. I couldn't tell you that I..._

He closed his eyes tightly, as if someone inflicted pain on him.

_I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I don't want to hurt you, but if I don't tell you, I just might do that. I really don't know what to do._

It wasn't long before Draco started to feel sleepy. He would have moved Hermione, but he was just too tired. He relaxed himself and in a few minutes, he was sleep.

* * *

The next morning the sun shining through the window awaked Hermione. She sat her head up to look at where she was. She was still on the couch, with Draco. He had his arms wrapped around her. She smiled, looking at his sleeping face. He looks so adorable. 

She slowly unwrapped his arms off her and got up. She looked at her watch. It was almost eight. She shook Draco gently. "C'mon. We have to go to breakfast." She said in a low voice.

He slowly opened his eyelids. "Go without me. I'm not hungry." He said and closed his eyes again.

"But you have to go and get your schedule." She told him.

He never answered. She sighed. "Fine. Go back to sleep, but if you don't get your schedule and you're late, don't blame me."

He grunted. She shook her head and went upstairs to take a quick shower. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, and then she put on her robes and head girl badge, all in 20 minutes.

"See ya later," Hermione called to him while running to the portal. He didn't answer, already in a deep sleep. She didn't expect one.

Hermione raced down to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were already down there. Ginny waved furiously to Hermione. She waved back.

"G'morning, Hermione." Ginny said. "Morning." She replied.

Everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

They sat silent, still looking at her. Harry was finally the one who broke the silence. "So... how as your night?" he asked.

"If you want to know what Malfoy was doing, don't worry about it. He didn't touch me at all. He didn't even speak to me." She lied and then sat down.

Everyone let out a heavy sigh.

"That's good." Ron said. "But Hermione seriously, you need to watch yourself around him."

"Why does every keep telling me that? I think I know how to take care of myself you know."

"We know but we're only trying to look out for you." Harry added.

"What am I, a damn child?" she asked, raising her voice a bit.

"You sure as hell acting like one. We're just trying to help and your trying to push us away. It's almost as if you're trying to protect that ferret Malfoy. " Harry argued back.

Hermione glared at him. Then she got up. "I didn't come down here to get yelled at. If you don't want me here, just say it."

"Bye." Harry told her and looked away. Hermione couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She turned and walked away.

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny called to her but Hermione ignored her.

Ginny switched her attention from Hermione to Harry and shot him an angry glare. "I can't believe you could say that to her!"

"What's hard to believe?" Harry replied and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Go and apologize, now." Ginny said in a deadly voice. Harry raised an eyebrow, a bit shocked at her demand.

"Mate, I think you should do as she says. I'm her older brother and I'm getting scared." Ron told Harry, looking at Ginny's face.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Fine I'll go talk to her, but only if that'll get you off my back." He got up and ran out the Great Hall searching for Hermione, She was already half way to the Head Boy and Girl Dormitory.

"Hermione, wait," Harry called when he caught up to her. She didn't stop. He ran up beside. "Hermione, can you please stop."

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you,"

"So you can yell at me again?"

"Hermione I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was just a bit paranoid, okay."

Hermione stopped. She looked straight into Harry's eyes. He was sincere about the apology.

"I guess I should apologize as well. I shouldn't have acted like that. You guys were just trying to help me and I took it the wrong way."

"I guess both of us acted the wrong way."

"I suppose so."

"C'mon, let's go back down to the Great Hall." Harry suggested.

"I'll be there in a sec. I have to go and get my backpack."

"Alright. See ya." He said and walked away.

She went the opposite way, heading towards her dormitory. When she got in, She found Draco still on the couch, sleeping. Hermione gave a disbelieving glare to Draco. It was almost eight-thirty. She walked over to him and pinched his arm. He gave a low yell and jumped. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm not going to sit around and watch you sleep all morning. You're suppose to be head boy andset an example for everyone.

Draco rubbed his arm. "Yeah but you could have just woken me up in a less violent way. You're suppose to set an example for everyone." He said mocking Hermione.

"Just shut up and get dressed." She said and got up to get her bag, which was on the desk. "And you better be down at the Great Hall in twenty minutes, the most." She added as she was walking to the portal.

When she left, Draco sighed. "Why did I fall in love with a bossy one?" Draco said to himself and got to take a shower.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of he characters.

Chapter 13

Hermione walked down the staircase, making her way back to the Great Hall. As she was walking, she spotted Pansy Parkinson, the last person she wanted to see.

"Mudblood," Parkinson snarled.

"Parkinson, do you think it's wise to call me names when I'm Head Girl?"

Parkinson stuck her pig nose up in the air and walked up the stairs past Hermione. As Pansy was walking past her, Hermione noticed something.

Pansy face was incredibly green and she looked very tired. As Pansy was almost up he stairs, she tumbled and fell to her knees. Hermione chuckle at first, but soon stopped when Parkinson stayed on the floor, breathing heavily, as if she was out of breath.

Hermione ran up the stairs to help her.

"Parkinson, are you alright?" she asked and putting her hand out for Pansy to take, but instead, she slapped it out of her way.

"I don't need your help." She hissed at her and got up. She gave one more glare at Hermione and then walked away.

"I can't believe her!" Hermione thought to herself.

"That's the last time I try to help her, the little pig." With that, Hermione continued her way towards the Great Hall.

She noticed that it was more crowed in the Great Hall than earlier.

"Hermione, what took ya so long?" Harry asked when she approached them.

"I get a little... err... sidetracked. "Hermione replied. Everyone gave her a puzzling look, but they didn't ask any more questions.

Ron passed Hermione a piece of paper. It was her schedule. "We have double Defense Against the Dark Arts first today." Hermione said, looking at schedule.

"Yeah and guess with who?" Harry said grimly.

Hermione looked at it again. "Slytherin?"

"Yep. Over an hour of hell with those gits." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"That's not all, we also have that new dueling class with them as well." Neville added.

Harry, Ron and Neville sighed. Hermione didn't notice this because she saw Draco come in the Great Hall in the corner of her eye.

Good. He finally listened to me.

Draco looked in her direction but he quickly whipped his head back around to face in front of him.

I wander what's up with him.

She put her attention to her plate and started eating the food on it, tuning in and out the conversation Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were having.

The first bell of the school year rung and the five teenagers got up, as did the other students around them. "Well I guess there is a bright side to all this," Ron started.

"Really? What?" Neville asked.

"We get to spend double DADA with that hot teacher Professor Rielly."

The three boys grinned, while Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"What ever. Anyways, I gotta go." Ginny said. "And Hermione, make sure my brother doesn't do anything dumb, like asking the teacher out to the Yule ball. Like he did with Fleur."

Those were her finally words before she left.

Hermione, Harry and Neville started snickering.

Ron went red by the ears.

"Shut up you guys. That was almost three years ago, and she was a veela, I couldn't help it. It's not like Professor Rielly is one, right Hermione?"

Hermione didn't say anything but walked away with a smile on her face.

"Hermione is she?"

Hermione, Harry and Neville left Ron standing there with no answer. He finally ran to catch up with them, but not before muttering, "Women. They know one thing about you and they use it was a weapon. It's so great to be back at Hogwarts." Harry heard him and started laughing.

* * *

They reached the classroom and Harry Ron sat in the front row. Hermione and Neville sat right behind them. There was much chatter, even after the bell rang for class to begin. 

"I wonder where she is?" Ron said after he and Harry turned around to face Hermione and Neville.

Draco was sitting on one of the desks with his feet on the chair. He was talking to Pansy. He seemed very upset.

"Good morning class."

Some of the students jumped at the sound of the voice. Everyone looked at where the voice was coming from. It came from Rielly. She was wearing a navy blue robe with a lighter,transparentblue fabric over it. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was sitting on the balcony ledge leading to her office, her legs crossed and dangling off the edge.

Everyone quickly took a seat and looked at her. People where surprised that no one seen her coming.

"Allow me to introduce myself. As you may know, my name is Professor Rielly. I will be teaching you for this school year. Now I know that you guys are suppose to be studying for your N.E.W.T.'s, but how about we have a little fun?"

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the classroom.

"Now there still will be some learning," There was a moan from the class. Rielly smiled. "It's quite simple. I am doing this with all my classes so if a first year can do it, I'm sure you guys can."

Rielly dug in her pocket. Everyone sat silent, waiting for the revealing of what was in her pocket.

When she took her hand out her pocket, it was in a tight fist, obviously wrapped around something. She slowly unwrapped her fingers around the object. Some people had to move closer, amazed at the sight of it.

In her hand was a pyramid-shaped crystal. There was a glow of blue in the center of it, much like blue fire trapped in the center, its flames licking the crystal. The action of the blue glow was sending faint rays of light throughout the room.

It was hovering above Rielly's hand, spinning slowly as if on a gyratory display counter.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Everyone sat silently. No one knew what it was. Even Hermione had to take her time to think about it. Finally Hermione raised her hand, not sure that her answer was right, but was willing to try.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I believe they're called Crystlidoids."

Rielly nodded. "Yes that is correct."

There were murmurs from the students. "Wow. It's so pretty." Lavender said to Pavarti as she nodded in agreement.

"Yes they are very beautiful, and very rare." Rielly started, trying to catch everyone attention. When all was silent, Rielly continued.

"Luckily, Professor Hagrid was kind enough to lend them to me. They have many purposes, but unfortunately, he has asked me not to tell you for you will be learning about them in the near future."

Rielly uncrossed her legs and jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground with much grace. Everyone looked at her with awe, especially the boys.

"Now here's how the game goes, believe it or not, Crystlidoids are actually fairies. They're the little glow inside the crystal and they're wicked fast to catch. So we're going to have a little contest. I'm going to have two people, one Gryffindor, one Slytherin, and you will try to catch the Crstlidoid. You may use any method you wish. It matters little to me."

Ron turned to Harry. "This'll be easy for you. You're a seeker." He whispered.

Harry grinned. "I guess you're right."

Rielly continued. "Now the only catch is that I'm only giving you the amount of two minutes to retrieve the crystlidoid and also you can not use any method that would kill them. You'll go one at a time and who ever catches them the fastest and under time limit, I'll give that house 10 house points. Now I'm pretty sure that I told you everything so let's move these desk so we can have some room."

Everyone got up and pushed the desks to the side of the class. In a few seconds the middle of the room was cleared.

"Alright, I will put you in pairs. I will give you a number and I want you to remember it."

She walked around the room whispering numbers in the their ears. When she was done, she walked back to the front of the class.

"Alright number one, please step forward to me."

Surprisingly, Harry and Draco stepped towards her. They were against each other!

Harry looked at Draco with such hatred, it seemed a wave of apprehension filled the room and everyone sensed it.

"Who wishes to go first?" Rielly asked as if she hadn't notice the look.

"I'll let Potter go first."

"Do you wish to go first, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was still glaring at Draco but turned to look at Rielly. "Yes. That's fine with me."

"Alright Mr. Potter. Please stand in the center of the class."

He worked his way in the middle and turned to face Rielly.

She raised her hand with the crystlidoid in it and sent it flying down to the ground. Everyone gasped at her action. Rielly chuckled. "Relax. The fairy is fine. All I did was break it's barrier."

"Yes but why is it glowing red like that?" Lavender asked in a slightly startled voice. It was true. The crystal surrounding it shattered and the blue inside, was now a fiery red. It was like a ball of fire.

"Don't be alarmed. This is just how they try to scare off predators, by making them think that they are a ball of fire. Actually, they can't burn you and they are extremely sensitive to touch. They will create a new crystal and lock themselves inside it, when touched."

She bent down and slowly cupped her hand under the ball of fire, to pick it up. "Wait till you feel it forming a crystal under your hand." She looked at Harry. "Are you ready?"

He nodded.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

The bell rung and everyone started putting their books in their bag to go to the next class. As Hermione was putting her bags in her bag, she heard Rielly talk to her telepathically. 

_Hermione, come see me at my desk._

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, who were talking about the class.

"That was a wicked catch you did, mate." Ron said with much excitement. Harry smiled, but something about his smile didn't seem all too happy.

"Hey you guys, I'll meet up with you guys later. I have to talk to Rielly." Hermione told them.

"Alright we'll see you in Transfiguration." Harry said, and then he and Ron left out the door.

Hermione waited till everyone had left the class before going up to Rielly.

"You wanted to see me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I did. Now Hermione, I know that the news of your new-found powers was quite overwhelming,"

_No kidding_. Hermione thought to herself.

"But this powers are quite useful and at times fun to have." Rielly gave a warming smile. Hermione gave a perplexed look.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm just wonder why Dumbledore has assigned you to Head Girl?"

Hermione felt insulted slightly. Did Rielly think that she wasn't cut out for the job?

"What d'you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, Hermione don't take it that way. I was just referring to your busy schedule. That's all. Although you tapped into your powers, you still have to learn how to control them and learn the rules. That's why we'll have to meet every weekday, thirty minutes before breakfast is open. That's okay with you?"

"What? No one every told me I had to learn how to control my powers."

If you don't then you'll just start to burst out your powers. You might even use the wrong power and can hurt someone and we don't want that to happen."

Hermione thought about this. "Alright. I'll do this." Hermione told her, and Rielly smiled.

"I knew you would understand. Now I'll give you a late pass, just incase you're late."

Rielly wrote her a pass and she was off to her next class. The next two classes, which were Transfiguration and Potion, where the dullest imaginable. All McGonagall and Snape do was talk about 'how important to N.E.W.T.'s' or 'this will be your most important year' and other loads of crap. Everyone was happy that the lunch bell rung.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat together.

I still can't get over that catch you guys made!" Ron said and then stuffed his face with food.

It was true. The catches both Hermione and Harry made were quite astonishing. Harry caught the Crystlidoid thirty seconds before the time limit. Hermione on the other hand used a different tactic. Hermione ended up being last and partnered with Pansy. Pansy went first and, as Hermione thought, never caught the Crystlidoid.

"Ginny you should've been there." Ron said after swallowing all that food.

"Ron, really it was nothing. I knew I couldn't catch that thing, so I used a simple imoblious spell. No big deal." Hermione told him, turning a bit red after the admiring comment. Then she looked at Harry.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry had an intense look on his face, as if thinking of something.

"Yeah, I fine. But haven't you notice something differently about Malfoy?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "No. What's so different about him?" Ginny asked, urging Harry to go on.

"Everything. I mean, the way he talks, the way he acts, his attitude towards us. Even in DADA. Honesty, who would expect him to actually catch the Crystlidoid? He has no skill whatsoever."

"Yeah but you still beat him. Doesn't that mean you're still better than him?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "He caught it two seconds after me. That's not a big difference."

"He probably started pra-" Ginny never finished her sentence.

"Ginny?" Hermione called her. Ginny was looking at something. They all realized what she was staring at when they turned their head to see.

"Wow." Was all Hermione could say.

Standing in front of the Great Hall doors, was a boy. He was about the same height as Draco. He had auburn colored hair that went well with his tanned skin and muscular body. He had sharp, piercing, amber eyes and Hermione could've sworn he looked at her. He had on the Gryffindor robes and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing just a hint of his chest. He also had his tie untied and hanging from his neck, much like what Ron does with his. His looks probably surpassed Cedric Diggory.

Put a little smirk on his face and then sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Err... I know there must be a thousand students in this castle, but I seriously don't think I've seen him before." Ron said, turning his back to the boy. He looked at Ginny.

She was turning red at the cheeks.

"Of course you don't. He an exchange student."

"Exchange student? We actually do that? I didn't know. Why didn't they tell us about him yesterday?" Ron said.

"I dunno, but I met him last night. Everyone was going to bed and I was the only one in the common room. McGonagall later came in with him." Ginny said in a dreamy voice.

Hermione and Harry grinned, while Ron gave a frown. "Don't tell me you fancy that guy over there." Ron said.

Ginny turned even redder. "I might."

"Oh c'mon Ginny! Look at that guy! He has such a bad vibe coming from him, I'm getting goosebumps from looking at him. I mean, who's actually sane enough to change their eye color to amber!" (I would :D)

"So, what's his name?" Hermione asked completely ignoring Ron, like always.

"Ricardo Cortez. He's from Italy and a sixth year like me. Since I was the only one the common room at the time, McGonagall asked me to be his guide for a while."

Hermione looked at Ricardo again. He got and started walking towards them. When he reached them, he put on a very charming smile.

"Hello Ginny." He said. His voice was deep and it sent chills down both Hermione and Ginny's spine. His accent wasn't very deep, but you could tell he was from Italy.

"Hello. Everyone this is Ricardo. Ricardo, these are my friends, Hermione and Harry." She said pointing to Hermione then Harry.

"And this is my brother, Ron." She said pointing to Ron.

"Nice to meet you all."

"You too." Hermione and Harry said in unison. Ron barely let out a mumble.

The bell rung a few minutes later. "Well I guess we gotta go now," Ginny sighed. "See you later."

She got up and walked away with Ricardo right beside her.

"Well he seems nice, and he's pretty cute." Hermione said while the three of them got up and started walking to their next class.

"I don't trust him. Do you see how his eyes are? Only someone who've seen some pretty nasty could have eyes that sharp and that eye color." Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, you're just being paranoid.You never like any guy Ginny liked. Except for Harry, and would you stop it commenting on his eyes? That's not the only body part he has!"

"So, what's your point?"

"I'm saying you need to try and get along with them."

"Why? If I don't she's just going to go out with them any ways."

Hermione sighed. "You're hopeless."

Although Hermione told him this, she couldn't help but notice that Ron was right about his eyes.

_War vets usually have that type of stare, and I doubt he was born that way. I'll just have to keep a close eye on him._

Their next class was that new Dueling class. It was in the Quidditch field instead of in the Castled, which was good, because it was such a beautiful day.

A group of Gryffindors and Slytherins were in the middle of the quidditch field. Some were sitting, some were standing, but everyone seemed to be talking.

"I wonder if this Perry guy is any good. I don't want another reenactment of Lockhart." Ron told Harry and Hermione. Harry gave a little laugh, while Hermione glared at him. He was sitting on the green grass of the field. Harry was sitting next to him while Hermione stood.

"Honestly, Ron. How can you possibly talk to someone who has gotten their memories blown away?" Hermione said to him.

"Serves him right for being a fraud. I still don't know why you stick up for him."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. A few seconds later, Tori came. His trousers and top was a cream color and he had a cape that what seemed to be made of gold silk.

"His clothes choice definitely reminds me of Lockhart." Ron whispered to Harry.

"You've got that right." Harry agreed.

"Good day class. My name is Professor Perry and I will be your Dueling instructor. Let me inform you that this class is for defensive reasons only. I have heard that quite a few unpleasant incidents have happen during the past few years." Hermione could've sworn he glanced at the three teenagers.

"But Dumbledore has asked the ministry to create this new class, in hopes that no other incidents occur no longer. Now this is how this class operates. You guys have me two times a week, so I will teach you a technique one day and you'll practice it. Then, on the second day, we will have a little contest. Whom ever does the best, will have a guaranteed spot in Dueling tournaments. Others who weren't in the highest rank, you will have another chance. Come here at lunch or after all your classes are over, and you will take the test over again. Understood?"

"Yes." The class said in harmony.

"Good, now boys make one line to your left on that side of the field and girls make a line to your right on the other side."

Everyone got up and started walking to where they were supposes to be.

One each side of the field, there was haystacks that were on a long pole. There were ten of them, and in the middle of the hay, there were targets. The boys and girls each stood behind a white line almost ten feet in front of the haystacks.

Tori put his wand to his throat. "Sonorous!" Tori said.

"All right. We're going to do a bit of targeting practicing. Use whatever spell you wish. I want to see what kind of moves you have. And please note that when you get to the last one, it will move around, so be on your feet. The first person starts on my count. I will tell you to stop if have not completed the entire task." His voice rang through the entire stadium. "Three, two, one, start!"

* * *

I just wanted to let you all know that I may not update for a while. Mostly for the past few months I have been packing up to move. I've been able to update this specific story because I had these on Document Manager. I just wanted to let you all know so that way you guys won't abandon me. I have about three more chapters to update, then I'll be done for a while until we hook up my computer at my new house. (So you guys reading my other stories don't think I quite writing them.)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of he characters.

Chapter 14

It was finally the end of all their classes and Harry, Hermione and Ron were absolutely exhausted.

"I'm so hungry." Ron grumbled.

"Yeah. I am a little famished as well." Hermione agreed.

The three walked to the Great Hall, where Ron bumped into Draco, whom seemed not to be paying attention to where he was going.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy. You're not the only person walking here." Ron snarled at him.

Draco looked at him, but he didn't say anything. He just glared at him and walked into the Great Hall.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Harry said.

_So do I_.- Hermione thought to herself.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever is happening in Malfoy's life is his problem, right?"

"I guess so." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"So, now that that's settled, how about we go and chow down?" and he walked ahead of Harry and Hermione. They soon followed him.

* * *

When dinner was over, the students went back to their Houses. Hermione reached the Head Boy and Girldormitory, but no one was in it. "Draco's mustn't have gotten up here yet." She looked at her watch. 

_I only have two hours left of free time before I start walking the halls and I already did the homework we got from Snape, so what else ids there to do?_ She started thinking. _Hey I know. I'll just go and pay a little visit to the Gryffindor dormitories. I'll meet up with Draco in before we start our shift. _And with that she left out the dormitory and worked her to Gryffindor house.

"Password?" the fat lady, blocking the portal to the entrance of Gryffindor common room said.

"_Hinypunk,"_ Hermione replied and the portrait swung open, revealing an area to climb through and she went in.

"Hey Hermione, what up?" It was Ginny who seen her first. She and Ricardo were sitting in the red cushion armchairs by the fire.

"Yeah, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Harry said once he saw Hermione. He and a rather enraged Ron were sitting on the other side of the room along with Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"Nothing really. I was just a little bore in my room without any of my friends around."

"It must be even worse when you have Malfoy in with you." Seamus said. Hermione walked over to the boys and sat down next to Harry.

"This Malfoy, is he as bad as you say he is?" It was Ricardo who spoke up.

"He's worse than bad. That slimy little git is bad news. All he ever doesis make Gryffindors' lives a living hell." Ginny told him.

"He probably takes after his father." Harry snarled.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron stood still. They knew that he was referring to Sirius's death. It wasn't Draco's father who killed him, but it was one of his men and although Harry does blame himself for the incident, part of him is well aware Lucius had something to do with it. Ginny also knew the pain that Lucius caused. In her second year, he slipped Voldemort's Diary into her cauldron, causing her to be possessed by him.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Ricardo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ginny said, snapping out of her trance.

"Are you sure because I won't want anything to happen to you." He said and in one swift motion, grabbed her eyes and held it, causing Ginny face to turn a deep red. Ron, on the other hand was about to explode.

"That little-" He started to get up, but Harry quickly pulled him by his robes and he fell back down.

"It's getting late, I probably should get to bed. G'night Ginny." And gave her a charming smile. Ginny blushed even more. "G'night everyone." He finally said to the others.

"G'night." Everyone said in unison, except for Ron.

He got up and went up the stairs. Ginny gave a little squeak of excitement. "I think I'll go to bed as well. I'll see you tomorrow. G'night." And with that, she ran up the stairs.

"_Are you sure because I don't want anything to happen to you."_ Ron said making his ascent sound as close to Ricardo's as possible. "What a load of crap. He really expects to hit on my sister like that? Well he has another things coming."

"Uh...mate? I think he already has her fancying him." Seamus pointed out.

Ron threw him a death glare.

"It's a good thing I grabbed you, or you would've been beaten for sure." Harry said while the others agreed.

"Yeah, about that. Why the bloody hell did you pull me back?" Ron face grew red in anger. "And what the hell do you mean 'you've would've been beaten for sure'?"

"Not saying that you're weak or anything, I'm just stating out that you're not as... built as he is." Harry said, trying to put his words carefully.

"I could've taken on that monkey. He's not that tough. He's a load of B.S. if you asked me. Bull sh-"

"Well we didn't ask you." Hermione interrupted. Ron glared at her back she didn't back down.

"You know what I think you're problem she Ron,"

No, and I really don't care what you have to say."

"I think you're jealous."

"Hermione, that's just sick. She my own sister for crying out loud!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not like that you moron. You're jealous that Ricardo is already hooking up with someone and that person, just so happens to be the person you always want to watch, you're probably just mad that someone else can protect Ginny other than you."

"Hmm... It makes enough sense." Harry said as the other agreed.

"IT DOES NOT!" Ron yelled, causing some other Gryffindors to look their way.

"Sorry about that. Don't mind him, he's just a little jealous is all." Hermione said to everyone and they turned back to what ever they were doing.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Ron yelled again.

"Ron, hush! You're being childish." Hemrione told him.

"I'm not being childish! I'm trying to tell you something isn't right about that guy, and you guess won't believe me. It's like you're not even listening to me!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, did you say something?" Harry said and the others laughed.

Ron glared at him. "That wasn't funny. I thought you guys were s'pose to be my friends. Especially you two." He said pointing to Hermione and Harry. "All the things when been through, all the adventures we had together and all the people we accused we thought were up to no good, and you can't even put Ricardo for a suspect?"

"A suspect to what, Ron? Nothing has happened. We haven't even gotten through a week yet." Hermione told him.

"Hell, we didn't even get through a full day, come to think of it." Dean added.

"Arghhhh!" Ron let out a frustrated cry. "Fine. Don't believe me, but if he really is up to something, don't come crawling to me." He gave them all nasty looks before getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Can you say, 'Drama King'?" Dean said when Ron was out of sight.

"Yes, he was a little over dramatic, but I'm still worried about him. He's never been this worked up about any one before. Maybe, just for Ron sake, we should keep an eye out for Ricardo."

_That's exactly what I was thinking Harry_.- Hermione thought to herself.

"Agree?" he asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well this visit has been a blast, but I better be getting back to my dorm. It's almost time for me to roam the halls." Hermione said as she got up and walked to the portal.

"Alright. See ya." Harry said and the others waved.

Hermione made her way back to her dormitory. When she walked in, Draco was laying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Hey, you okay?" Hermione asked. She wasn't worried about him; she was just trying to catch his attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. He sat up and looked at her. "So where were you? I came in here and you were gone."

"Oh I was at the Gryffindor common room. I just wanted to catch up with my friends."

"Oh okay. Well hey; we still have more than an hour left. You wanna start working on what we have to do for Dumbledore?"

"Alright."

They sat there almost the entire time, trying to figure out dates and arrangements for the upcoming occasions. It was almost time to go by the time they were done.

"Well I s'pose we won't need those extra days to finish this, since were already done." Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"We should get going. It's almost ten o'clock." Draco said as he looked at his watch.

"Okay. Lets go."

They left the Dorm together.

* * *

Then Hermione looked at Draco. She had totally forgot he was acting strange today. 

"Draco,"

"Hmm." He answered to let her know he was listening.

"Has something been going on lately that you haven't been telling me?"

Draco hitched a breath.

_-Don't tell me she knows_.- Draco thought to himself. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes show no hint of suspicion. _-So she doesn't know, but I can't tell her. I don't want to hurt her, even if that means pain for myself.-_

"No. I don't think I so. Why do you ask?" Draco said trying to play it off.

Hermione look down. "I dunno why I thought that. Just forget about it."

Draco looked at her and frowned.

"Anyways, I have to patrol the Dungeons, so I'll see you at 11:30." She gave him a little kiss on the lips. "See you." She said and walked away.

"Alright, bye." Draco told her as her walked away.

Hermione walked through the dark, silent hall. "It's a sure lot scarier when you're by yourself." Hermione said to herself. "I don't know how Harry can do this all the time?"

When she reached the dungeons, she realized it was even worse than the other floors. "Okay. This is not fun at all. This place is so creepy." She took out her wand. "Lumos!" she called out and the tip of her wand glowed.

The light gave a faint glow in the dungeon halls. "There that's a little better." She stated and then slowly started walking.

As she was walking, she heard something in front of her. "Hello. She anyone there?" Hermione whispered into the shadows of the hall. It answered back with silence.

_It must have been that pesky poltergeist, Peeves.- _Hermione thought to herself. Then she jumped when she heard the sound of a boy yell. Still a little shaken up from the noise, Hermione ran in the direction of the yell. It wasn't long before she reached the boy. He was on the floor staring into the shadows. He was probably a first year. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He seemedterrified about something.

"Hello, are you alright?" She asked him and moved closer to him, but he never turned his head. She kneeled in front of him and stared into his eyes. "Listen to me, tell me what happened to you."

He slowly moved his eyes in her direction. "Help me. Please."

"What has got you so afraid?"

He raised one of his little fingers and pointed it behind Hermione. "Over there. Something is over there."

Hermione turned her head around and as soon as she did she heard the sound of a low growl, causing her to stand up and back away some. _-What the hell is that?-_

All of a sudden, a pair of big amber eyes glaring at Hermione. Stepped back some and the boy on the floor soon got up and ran behind Hermione. The creature in the shadows started advancing forward, causing Hermione and the boy to move back. Soon the creature's body started to be revealed. First came itscream coloredpaws, then the head showed, after that the red-orange colored body and finally the long and powerful tail came to view. It sat down; with its tail swinging behind it and a low growl came from its throat, while it stared at Hermione and the boy. Hermione knew what this creature was. "A L-Lion." Hermione whispered. Finally she couldn't contain herself and let out a blood-boiling scream.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of he characters.

Chapter 15

Draco was walking along the entrance floor, his mind wrapped up in thought. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of a loud scream coming from the dungeon. A woman's scream; Hermione's scream.

"Hermione?" he said and ran down to the dungeon. "Hermione?" he said louder, waiting for her to answer, but nothing came. "Hermione!" he shouted, his heart beating fast, frightened about Hermione. "Damn it. Where is she?"

"Hermione, answer me please!" he shouted and walked along the dungeon halls.

* * *

Hermione and the boy stood still, too frightened to move.

_-What the hell is a Lion doing here? I know this is Hogwarts but even so, this is not suppose to happen._- Hermione thought to herself.

"What do we do now?" the boy asked her.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something." She replied, even though she had no idea how to get out of this one.

"Hermione!"

Hermione and the boy turned around.

"Did you just hear that as well?" Hermione asked him. The boy nodded. Someone had just called her name. Someone was looking for her.

Hermione turned back to the lion, but it was gone.

"Where did it go?" Hermione thought to herself. All of a sudden, she felt two strong arms embrace her in a hug. It was Draco.

"Hermione! There you are. I was so worried about you. I heard you scream and I came here as fast as I could." He said after he left go of her. He looked down at the boy. "Who's this?"

Hermione looked at the boy too. "Actually, I dunno. Who are you, and what house are you from?" she asked him.

Before he could speak, Draco said something. "Are you from Slytherin, kid?"

The boy nodded. "Yes I am. My name is Conan Roberts. I'm a first year here."

Hermione looked at Draco. "How did you know that?"

"Slytherin made up a tradition that a first year has to walk the dungeon halls all night the second night of school. If they didn't then the other Slytherins would make that first year's life a living hell until they reached their seventh year. So many people are force to do it."

"Did you have to do that when you were a first year?"

"Are you crazy. No one dared to mess with me while I was in school back then. Or at least, none of the Slytherins messed with me. I guess there was one positive thing about my father's reputation. Anyways what happened?"

Hermione completely forgot about the lion. Hermione told him about the lion that they saw. When she was done, Draco gave her a puzzling look.

"So what you are saying is that you saw a lion in Hogwarts. Are you positive it was a lion?"

"Yes I'm positive. Why you don't believe me?"

"Well the idea of the matter is a little farfetched, Hermione." He told her.

"Look I know what I saw. It was big with auburn-colored fur and golden eyes and a long tail, am I right?" Hermione asked the little boy. He nodded wildly.

Draco gave them a slight frown, but turned his head around when he heard something. "Did any of you hear that?"

Hermione nodded. "It sounded like someone is coming this way,"

Draco turned to the Conan. "Now listen. You're not s'pose to be out at this time of night. If someone catches you then you will force them to take house points from Slytherin, and you definitely don't want that. I shouldn't even be letting you go, so you should take this time to go."

"B-but the dare..."

"Forget about it and go back to Slytherin House!" His voice was stern and frightening, yet at the same time, it had some care in it.

Conan nodded and ran into the darkness heading towards the Slytherin dormitory.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what happened?" It was Snape. "I heard someone scream, and I came to check it out."

"It was me, professor." Hermione told him. "Something was down here and it frightened me."

"Well, what was it?"

Hermione gave a nervous grin. "Would you believe me if I said it was lion?"

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Not really."

"Honestly professor, I saw a lion. It was right in front of me."

"Did you see it as well, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked turning his attention to Draco.

"No sir. I only got here a few minutes before you did."

Snape turned back to Hermione. "I honestly think that your mind was playing tricks on you, but I must make you return to your dormitory. Draco I want you to go back with her. Understood?"

"Yes professor Snape." Draco and Hermione said in unison and they walked past Snape. As Draco was walkingpast him, he heard Snape mumble to himself, "You were suppose to keep a low profile."

"What is Snape talking about?" Draco thought to himself

* * *

The next day, Hermione had to wake up extra early to meet Rielly. Hermione opened the door to the DADA classroom. Rielly was sitting on the floor, her back turned to Hermione. "Good, you made it on time." She said once Hermione closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just doing a little meditation, that's all. It helps keep the mind cleared and focused." She got up from the floor and looked at Hermione. "It also helps me look younger." She gave a warming smile, which Hermione returned.

"So what will I be learning?"

"Oh plenty of useful skills, but for today, we aren't going to do anything. I'm just going to tell you the basics and rule and other things like that. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Come sit down in facing me." She sat back down, as did Hermione.

"Alright, as you may know, your powers are divided into four different groups. That group has a specific element. They are Earth, which is the power of strength, Fire, which is the power of destruction, Wind, which is the power of the mind and Water, which is the power of healing and purification. I possess the power of Wind, so that enables me to use... psychic powers, if you wish to call it that. And unlike Earth and Fire, my powers are not limited by one specific power."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning I can use my ability more than one way. They are mind reading and telepath, the ability to inflict bad memories or good memories to a person, and the ability to sense the presence of a person within the distance of you."

"So you're going to teach me all these skills?"

Rielly nodded. "Normally, I would have to work with you even longer, but it seems that you are extremely brilliant. I would assume we would be done before school is over."

"Really? That's pretty fast to learn so much. It must have been difficult to learn how to control your powers when you were just starting off. How did you do it?"

"It was hard as a matter of fact. It took me almost seven years to control them, but Tori had it much harder than I did. You would expect that it would take me longer to control my power since he only has one specific power."

"Which power does Tori possess?"

"He has the power of earth, strength."

"So how is he going to teach me?"

Rielly smiled. "You're only going to have to wait to see. Now let's get back to the lesson.

Hermione nodded. "Alright."

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall, along with her Harry and Ron. She waited patiently for dinner to be over.

Tori had told her to come back down to the Great Hall an hour after lunch was over. She tuned in and out of the others conversation.

"Hey, did any of you hear a scream last night?" Harry asked everyone who heard. Hermione looked up at him. Everyone but Hermione shook their heads.

"No, why do you ask, mate?" Ron asked, a bit curious.

Harry looked down at his food, his fork playing in it and furrowed his eyebrows. He gave a sigh. "No reason. Forget about it."

Hermione frowned at her friend. She wondered why he was so disheartened. She'd never seen him frown so many times in just two days.

_What's up with you, Harry?-_ Hermione thought to herself.

As if Harry read her mind he looked at her. "Did you say something Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a confused looked but then suddenly realized what had happen. She drew closer to Harry and whispered to him so that no one else could hear them.

"Sorry. I was thinking something and my powers slipped and you heard them."

"Is that one of your powers you were talking about, you're able to communicate through the mind?"

Hermione nodded.

"That's wicked, Hermione."

"Yes it is but I have to try to contain all my powers I'm capable of."

"Aw do be so modest, Hermione. You know you can learn all your skill. You're brilliant!"

"You don't understand. Most of my powers I can't use because there is no one to teach me."

"But who's teaching you the other stuff?"

"Rielly and Tori."

"Tori? Who's that?"

"He's Professor Perry. Anyways, it's a long story to get into any details."

"I have time."

"Hey what are you guys talking about over there?" It was Ron who interrupted their conversation.

"Nothing. Hermione was just telling me something. It's not that important."

Ron stared back and forth between Harry and Hermione, and then threw a glare.

"You guys aren't getting together and not telling me right?" His voice lows, as if they given him the wrong answer, he would kill them.

Both Hermione and Harry were wide eyed. "WHAT!" They both say in unison.

"No way!" Harry said.

"We were just talking, you know that what friends do. Especially if they been friends for seven years." Hermione informed him, but looked in disbelief.

"Oh sure, that's how it starts off. And then you both pronounce your undying love for each other, and you'll get married and have kids and you'll forget all about me because I'll be all alone, with no one and I'll be a lonely nobody."

Harry and Hermione were still wide eyed, amazed as his theory.

"Uh..." Was all Harry could say.

"Ron, did you cast a spell that back fired on you, and now it's making you delusional?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"Mock me if you will, woman, but I know. I know it's going to happen. And all you happy couples can just kiss my bloody ass." And with that he left out the great hall.

"Um... What just happened?" Harry said, finally finding his voice.

"Ron just told us off for an action we weren't doing. He stormed out before I could even tell me what we were talking about. Harry I'm really worried about him. This is the second time he flipped out on us. It was funny the first time, but now,"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I won't follow him just yet. He might bite my head off, but I'll try to talking to him later, to see what's up."

Hermione nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Hermione came back down the stairs with a pair of sweat pants on and a t-shirt. She put her school robes over it. She opened the Great Hall door slightly, peeking inside to see if anyone was in there. Sure enough, Tori was standing in the middle of the Great Hall. He turned his head when he heard the large door creaked open.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione opened the door enough were she could get in and then closed it back again. She looked around. The four large house tables were set to the side, leaving a giant clearing in the middle. Hermione pulled the robe over her head to take it off.

"Hello Tori. What-AHHH!" Hermione let out a frightening scream.

Coming right towards her was Tori. His hand was in a tight fist ready to hit her and he was moving incredibly fast. Hermione just dodge it, feeling the wind of the blow hit her face.

"What the-" But she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, for Tori was aiming another hit at her.

Tori, what are you doing?" she exclaimed as she dodged each of his attacks.

"Either hit back, or defend. Don't just run away." Tori finally told her, but she was too busy trying to dodge his attacks to listen to him.

"Tori, what the hell has gotten into you!" Hermione backed up more and more, running in circles. She weaved past every attack that tried to hit her face.

The next thing she knew it, she had lost tract of Tori and so he was beside her ready to hit. Fortunately she seen him at the last second and put her arms up to block. His fist made contract with her arms and it sounded as though someone was breaking through wood. Hermione slid back some from the force almost falling over. Her heart was racing, surprised at what just happened. A few seconds later, a sharp pain was felt in both her arms. It streamed from her elbow to all her fingers.

"Ow!" She cried out and fell to the ground. She watched as her fingers twitched from pain.

"Hermione! Are you okay? I am so sorry."

Hermione looked up. Tori was kneeling in front of her, concern was in his chocolate brown eyes.

"What the hell was that for? You know I have the right mind to tell you off right now! You could've killed me!" She exclaimed. She felt some of the pain go away.

"I would've maimed you a bit, but never kill you." And he gave a smile. "Sorry. I just got a little excited. It's nice to finally challenge someone who can match their powers to mine. That and I start to get more aggressive if I keep missing my target."

Hermione glared at him but it eased up a bit. She sighed. "I s'pose there's a reason why you can't start a lesson like a normal teacher, like you did yesterday."

Tori chuckled. "I guess I love to do things the difficult way." He said and placed his head out for her to grab.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of he characters.

Chapter 16

It was October and nothing unusual happened after the lion incident.

"Draco, come on with those boxes." Hermione called to Draco who was far behind her with a pile of boxes in his hands.

"Hermione these box aren't the lightest thing in the world. I'm going as fast as I can." He called back to her.

"I still don't understand why you just didn't carry them one at a time, like I'm doing, instead of piling them all up at once."

"I told you I have to meet somebody soon. I wanna get there early."

"Who is this person, you're going to meet anyways?" Hermione asked him, walking slower so that Draco could catch up with her.

When he was walking along side with her, he looked at her with a frown and then turned his head away. "It's nobody important. I just need to ask someone a question."

Hermione kept looking at him, hoping he would turn around to face her, but he never did. "I wish you weren't so secretive, Draco. You know you can tell me anything." Hermione thought to herself. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

They got back to their dormitory and dropped off the boxes. "Well I'll see you later Mione." Draco said and walked out the portal.

"Alright. Bye." Hermione called after him. She sighed. There was so much to do this month for Halloween. She didn't know if she could take it anymore. It was her idea for the decorations they were doing, but she never realized how much work it would be to do it. "I s'pose I should go and get those other boxes." She said to herself. She got up and walked out the portal.

She got the rest of the boxes full of Halloween decorations and made her way back to the Dormitory. As she was walking, she spotted a familiar face.

"Hey, it's that boy that I saw that night with the lion, Conan." She said to herself.

He wasn't alone, with him were four other Slytherins boys, Hermione had guessed. They all seemed older than Conan and they were all surrounding them.

"Hey pussy foot. Do you know what time it is?" One of the Slytherin said. Conan didn't answer. He just stood there with his face down.

"Oh lion got your tongue, huh?" Another one said.

"We should enlighten his memory what time it is. Its time to get his ass whooped. You know you could've avoided this if you just stayed out all night like we told you to, but instead you came running back like the pussy you are and then made up a stupid lie saying you saw a lion and that dumbass Malfoy told you to come back." The third Slytherin said.

Hermione glared at them. '_How dare they!'_ She said mentally. She would have broken it up, but they weren't doing anything but talking, so she couldn't go in. Not just yet. She then noticed that Conan was shaking slightly. He balled he hand in a fist and squeezed it tightly.

"I told all of you jackasses that I was telling the truth. So why don't you gits get a life and maybe a girlfriend, if that's even possible, and leave me the hell alone!" He exclaimed. His face was scrunched up into a glare of anger, as he kept on shaking.

There was a moment of silence for both the boys and Hermione were shocked. One of the boys quickly got over his shock and in a blink of an eye, had Conan by his robes pinned to the stonewall.

"You'll regret every saying that." The boy said in between gritted teeth and pulled his hand back and balled it into a fist. Now was Hermione cue to step in.

"Hey! What are you doing to him?" Hermione called out, putting her boxes down and walking over to the group of Slytherin.

"This is none of your business." Said the boy who was holding Conan.

"Put him down, now." Hermione said slowly. The boy gave a grin and purposely dropped Conan to the ground. "Anything for you sexy." The boy said after he dropped Conan.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

"Oh I know who you are perfectly. And if you weren't in Gryffindor, I would try to snag you. But that didn't stop Malfoy, now did it?" He said and guided his hand towards Hermione, but she quickly grabbed it and held it tightly, twisting it, not painfully, just enough to show she meant business.

"Touch me, and I'll break your risk." She said in a deadly voice.

"Feisty, aren't you?" He said, the grin still on his face. Hermione and the boy stared at each other for a while until Hermione finally let go of him.

"Conan, come with me." Hermione told him, and started walking.

"Um okay." Conan answered, following her.

After Hermione picked her boxes up and started walking, she talked to Conan. "Are you alright Conan?"

He nodded and then looked at her. "You remembered my name."

She smiled at him. "And why wouldn't I remember it?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I'm so use to being called bad names; I didn't think anyone remembered it, that's all. What is yours by the way?"

"My name is Hermione. Have they been picking on you for a while?"

"Yeah. Ever since I went back to the Slytherin house that night."

"So I guess Draco was telling the truth then." Hermione thought to herself.

"Where are we going?" she heard Conan ask.

"We're going back to my Dormitory. I need to work on a few decoration for the school for Halloween and I doubt you want to go back to the Slytherin House,"

"I don't."

"That's what I thought."

They reached the portrait with the lady with the rose in it and she let them in. "Wow. This place looks a lot different than the Slytherin common room." Conan said, amazed at the mixture of the Gryffindor and Slytherin colors.

Hermione dropped the boxes on the floor with the others. "Yeah. It took me a while to get use to. I was only use to seeing the color gold and Red." She sat down and looked at Conan. He was clearly nervous. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be nervous around me." Hermione told him and gave him a warming smile.

"Sorry. It's just a habit. I don't do well when I'm around strangers. You would think I'd be use to it by now." He took a seat and Hermione looked at him with curiosity.

"Why would you be use to strangers?"

Conan looked at her then to the ground. Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask you something so personal. I guess you can say I like to know what going on, but you don't have to tell me, not if it makes you uncomfortable." She pulled one of the boxes towards her and started looking for something in it, although there was nothing she needed from it. She just wanted something else to do than to keep looking at the painful expression on the boy's face.

"In the muggle world," Conan started, causing Hermione to look up at him. "I'm an orphan. My Mother died giving birth to me and my father died when I was three. I've been in an orphanage every since and I've been adopted about seven times, but since I was a wizard, odd things kept occurring to me and my foster parents thought I was cursed, so they sent me back to the orphanage about a month or two later."

"Conan, I'm so sorry that your parents died. My parents died too, about three months ago. I was so sad when it happened, but Draco comforted me in my time of need."

"This guy, Draco Malfoy. I hear a lot of bad stuff about him. I also heard that you're his girlfriend. Is that true?"

"I guess you can say that." Hermione said and smile coming to her face.

"I don't understand. I thought Gryffindors and Slytherins are mortal enemies, so why are you two together?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that story, Conan. Anyways, how do you know that we're together?"

"Almost everyone in Slytherin knows that. They are always talking about you and him and how much they hate you two. That's really the only time they don't pick on me is when they are talking about you."

'_So they know about me and Draco.Voldemort must have told their parents who told them.' _Hermione thought to herself. She looked at her watch. "It's almost time for lunch. I'm gonna change out of these clothes. I'll be back here in about a few minutes or so, then we can leave together, okay?" Conan nodded and Hermione ran up the stairs and into her room.

Conan smiled to himself. '_She seems very nice. Nicer than what anyone has been to me since I got here.' _His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the portal open and someone came in.

"Hey Hermione. I'm back." Draco said not paying attention to whom he was talking to. He jumped in sudden alarm when he spotted the little boy sitting on the couch.

"How in the bloody hell did you get in here?" Draco asked after he regained his voice.

"Hermione did." Conan said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Are you Draco?"

"And what if I am?"

"Damn. You're moody much. How the hell did you even hook up with a woman like Hermione?"

"Listen kid. I've only met you for about a second, so don't get on my bad side got it?"

Conan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Draco glared at him. '_Who the bloody hell is this boy! He looks familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. Oh well, whoever he is, I don't like him.' _

Hermione came down the stairs and smiled when she saw Draco. "Hey you're back."

"Yeah. Sorry I took so long." Draco said, his mind off of the boy for the moment.

"It's okay. Oh and by the way, this is Conan. He's that boy we saw that night with the lion."

'_That's where I remember seeing him._ _That was the boy I told to go back to Slytherin house. Well Now I can see why he belongs in Slytherin.'_

"Come on. Lets go to lunch you two." Hermione said cheerfully and headed out the door followed by Conan and Draco.

* * *

"Are you nervous about the competition, Harry?" Hermione asked as they sat down in the Great Hall, eating lunch.

"No, no really. It'll be fun, I hope." He replied back.

They were talking about the up-coming Dueling tournament, for almost the entire lunch break. Harry was accepted into the tournament that week, and Ron and Hermione were doing there best to try to help him any way possible. Although she was happy for her friend, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Draco had also been accepted into the tournament, and right now, she didn't know whom she wanted to win. Her best friend who she'd know for years, or her boyfriend, who she just started to feel affection for. She talked to Draco about it, but he told he didn't care if she root for him physically, he know she rooting for him mentally, which she was.

"So did you think of any spells that you might use?" Ron asked him.

"Not really. I was just gonna cast spells as I go along."

"That isn't very smart, Harry." Hermione stated.

"Yeah I know it isn't, but what other plan do I have right now? I learned plenty of spells these past four years. I'm pretty sure I can hold my own in the duel."

"Yes, but this isn't the little dueling club we had in second year any more. We actually have a class for Dueling. Competition will be fierce."

"Hermione, I appreciate your concern, but I think I got it handled. It's just a little tournament."

Hermione sighed. "I guess you're right, it is just a little tournament, just like Quidditch is."

"What!" Harry and Ron blurted in unison, startling at her a bit.

"Are you kidding me, Hermione? Quidditch is not just a petty game. Quidditch is **the** game." Ron stated.

"Exactly. A Dueling tournament compares nothing to the excitement of a quidditch game. I don't care who says different." Harry added. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Speaking of Quidditch, have you thought of any good plans this year, Harry?" (I forgot to tell you guys Harry has become the Gryffindor captain.)

Harry grinned. "Of course I have. That's all I've been doing this entire summer, well that and homework."

"When is our next practice?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't able to get the Quidditch field this week, so we have practice on Wednesday and Thursday this week. I'm trying to find everyone to tell them." He replied.

"Then let's go find them. They got to be around here somewhere."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Are you coming?" She shook her head.

"No. I have to be somewhere in a few minutes. I'll see you later though."

"Alright. See you later." He said and got up. "Yeah see you." Ron added and followed after his best friend.

Hermione soon got up after them to go to Rielly for her training.

* * *

It was the night of the Dueling tournament, and everyone was excited. This one was the first tournament of the year and no one wanted to miss it.

The area was set up just like it was five years ago during the dueling club. The only difference was that there was two areas set up instead of one and the teachers' table was still where it always was. Hermione was one of the first people in the Great Hall. She had to set up the matches. She put together the fourth and fifth years together and the six and seventh years together. In about 30 minutes she was finally done. It would have took less time if Draco was helping her, but no one was allowed to see the matches, except her and the teachers. She finally opened the doors, allowing some of the people who were waiting outside in.

In about an hour or so, the Great hall was filled with noisy Hogwarts students. The competitors were also there, waiting anxiously for their matches.

When he thought everyone was ready, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and asked for everyone's silence. When all was quiet, he started his speech.

"Welcome, students of Hogwarts, to our first Dueling tournament of the year. Before we start, I would like to go over the rules. Firstly, none of our competitors are allowed to use any of the Unforgivable curses. Also, there will be no physical contact with your opponent. Wands only and nothing more, if you do you will automatically forfeit the match. You lose if you, one, fall or step off the dueling stage, two, if you give up, and three, you do not get up from the stage floor in ten seconds. The rewards for winning, the winner will earn your house a total of a hundred and fifty house points. They will also receive 100 sickles."

Their was a sudden loud applaud coming from the crowd. When it settled down, Dumbledore continued.

"Madame Hooch will be refereeing the fourth and fifth years which is the table to my right and Professor Perry will be refereeing the sixth and seven which is the table to my left. To all competitors, you have already been assigned an opponent. The referee that has been assigned to you will tell you whom you've been matched against. I bid you all good luck. Now let's start this tournament!"

Everyone applauded, some even whistled and stomped there feet. Theydid anything to show they were excited and ready to see this tournament and to cheer on whom ever was in their house. This reminded Hermione of the Quidditch games.

Although she did watch some of the four and fifth years duels, Hermione main focus was on the sixth and seventh table. The competitors were amazing! They were lashing out spells at each other and dodging the ones they could deflect. Their aim was so accurate, although some loose spells did go flying towards the teachers' table, which was leveled, to the dueling area, but the teachers were already prepared for there was an invisible barrier about them.

Finally it was Draco's turn. He was up against a sixth year. Hermione watched in astonishment, as Draco quickly beat his opponent in five minutes. Everyone around the table stood quietly, just as astonished as Hermione was.

"That was really amazing Draco," Hermione mumbled so no one can here her except him.

"Thanks." He replied and she smiled.

Harry was the last match of the first round. Harry, just like Draco, also finished as easily. Everyone in Gryffindor, including Hermione, clapped like mad when he won. "That was wicked, mate. You're sure to win this." Ron cheered as Harry stood beside him. "It was only the first round, Ron. I still have a way to go."

"Not really. The way the matches are set up, if you win your next match, you're going straight to the finals." Hermione said when she walked over towards them. She wasn't supposed to tell them how the matches were set up, but it wouldn't hurt to tell. They were going to find out soon anyway.

"Really? That's it?" Harry asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. But don't go off gloating to everybody that you're going to the finals after this next match up."

"Hermione, you know I never gloat. Besides I might not even win the next round." He was so wrong. Just as easily as he beat the first person, he beat this person. Again the crowd went wild.

Before Harry had his marvelous victory, Draco had one of his own.

Hermione was so busy watching Draco and Harry's duels; she didn't notice a certain sixth year student, winning his duels and at a fast pace as well. The semi finals had finally come and it was Draco against Ricardo. They stood their wand in their hand, waiting for Tori to say go. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut a knife through it. Finally the anticipated words finally came. "GO!"

Immediately, spells were being called out from the two teenagers.

"Stupefy!" Draco voice rang. A sudden stunning spell came hurling towards Ricardo.

"Barriertronia!" He yelled. Out of know where, a barrier blocked Draco's attack, sending it flying back towards Draco. Shock at what happened, Draco just barely dodged it.

Standing back in his stance, he got ready for another attack. "Expelliarmus!" he exclaimed and a string of scarlet light flew out of his wand and straight towards Ricardo. He did nothing but smirk as it came closer. Draco could have sworn he got him and gave a smile grin, but it soon turned into a disbelieving frown. In the midst of the spell hitting the amber headed boy, Ricardo did a back flip to avoid damage.

'_What the hell!' _he thought to himself.

"Lumos Maximus!" Ricardo voice roared, before Draco could recuperate from his last astonishment. Sudden the tip of Ricardo's wand shown off an amazingly bright light, almost as if you were looking directly into the sun. Draco as well as everyone else had to cover their eyes to prevent damage to them. Draco was in confusion and awe at the same time. He had never seen such a bright Lumos spell ever in his life! Too busy covering his eyes; Draco didn't hear the spell that Ricardo blurted out. In less than a second, Draco was on the floor.

"Nox." He heard the amber haired boy say, the light so starting to fade away. Draco slowly got up, letting out a painful groan. He started breathing hard; the attack was too much for him. That one attack was too much for him! How powerful was this kid!

'_I have to get on the offensive. If I don't I just might lose.' _

"Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" Draco called one after the other. One by one, the spells, flew out his wand, and once again aimed towards Ricardo.

"Barriertronia!" As the spell got closer, a barrier covered the teenager, causing the spells that Draco cast to fly back at him.

"Barriertronia!" Draco called. The barrier came, but it was weak. It broke once the second spell hit. Draco fell back by the force of the blow. He tried to get up, but he was extremely weak from the impact. "1...2...3..." He heard Tori calling.

'_I have to get up!'_ "4...5...6..." _'If I don't I'll lose I can't lose, especially not to this guy. Please get up!'_ "7...8...9..." _'I can't it's too late.'_ "10! Ricardo is the winner!"

The crowd stood silent, amazed at the battle that occurred. Finally, the Gryffindors started to cheer and clapped madly. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw started to applaud soon after. With a smug grin, the Gryffindor boy walked off the stage.

Draco had finally gotten up and slowly walked off the stage, a soft groan showing his body was in pain. _'Who was that guy! I've never seen anyone ever like that before. It was as if he wasn't human. His agility, his power, his coordination. He's obviously had experience before.' _

* * *

The Gryffindor common room celebrated that night, but Harry didn't win. It was Ricardo who had the glorious victory. This surprised almost the entire school, Harry especially, but Gryffindor didn't care. They won the points.

Harry also didn't seem to mind. Hermione asked him if he was disappointed that he didn't win. He smiled and replied. "I am a little, but at least all the attention isn't on me. And besides, there's always the next tournament."

* * *

It was almost Christmas and everyone couldn't wait for the Yule Ball. It seemed wherever Hermione went, there was someone talking about what they were going to wear, or stating how they couldn't wait for the ball.

Hermione sighed. This was going to be a lot of work, trying to get this ball organized. Her training has gotten much harder and that was talking a lot out of her. Her homework pilling up every night. Draco was acting distant once again, and to top it all off, she had no date for the Ball! Draco was her boyfriend, but she was pretty sure that the school would notice her and Draco if they come to the Ball together.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she heard Rielly say. She looked up at her teacher and smiled. "It's nothing, really."

"Is it about Draco?"

"Did you read my mind?"

"I don't have to read your mind to realize that something was wrong. Also, you aren't concentrating on your task in hand. Now tell me, what's up?"

Hermione eyes were suddenly fascinated with the classroom floor. "Draco is only partially the problem, but he is the main one too."

"What happened?"

"Well, he's been acting very distant ever since school started and whenever we are together, he doesn't seem very happy. He may smile at me, but his eyes are a different story. They look almost depress and full of secrets."

"Maybe, the reason that his eyes look like that is because he does hold secrets from you, really depressing ones at that. I haven't known Draco very long, but it seems that he is a very complex person. No matter how long you know him, you'll probably never figure him out. I should know, I know someone almost exactly like him." Rielly's eyes seemed to grow softer once she finished that sentence; Hermione assumed she was thinking about the person she was talking about.

"I guess you're right. I just can't help but feel sad almost every time I see him."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure Draco will come around soon enough."

Hermione gave a sad smile. "I hope so."

Hermione was walking to her next class, her mind in deep meditation mostly it was on Draco. Her train of thought was ruined by a familiar voice calling her. When she turned around, she saw Harry walking towards her.

"Hermione, didn't you hear me? I called you about ten times." He said once he caught up with her.

"Oh sorry. I was thinking about something, but it isn't important any more. So what's up?"

Harry kept shifting back and forth, putting all his weight on one leg and then switching to the other. "I need to ask you something." His voice was different than usual. "Hey, how about I walk you to your next class."

"But Harry, your next class is all the way on the other side of the school. You'll be late."

He gave her a grin. "So what if I'm a little late to class? It won't be anything new."

"But-"

"No buts about it. I'm walking with you and that's final." He demanded in a playful way.

There was no arguing with him. "Alright, but if you get in trouble, don't blame me."

At first their walk was silent, then Harry started making small talk with her.

"So, I heard that you were making the decorations for the Yule Ball,"

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy with it. I never realized how much work there needs to be done."

"If it has to do with work, then you must really enjoy it."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." She said sarcastically. He gave her a grin.

"Have you found a date yet?" He asked her. She hesitated for a second, thinking about Draco, but she finally shook her head. "No not yet. What about you?"

Harry smiled shyly. "Yeah, that sort of why I'm here. You see there's this girl that I want to ask out, but the thing is I don't know how to do that. I came to you since you're a girl, maybe you can help me."

"You want to know my opinion of how you should ask her out?"

"Yeah."

Hermione thought about it. How would she want someone to ask her out? "Well, I s'pose I would want him to look me straight in the eyes so I can see that he's sincere about it. Then I would want him to complement me like how I'm so beautiful or how smart I am. Then he would ask me to be his date. I'll say yes and then he'll tell me bye, right after he kisses my hand gently." Hermione finally ended and blushed slightly when she saw Harry looking at her. "Sorry. I got a little carried away. So, did I help any?"

Harry nodded and grinned. "Yeah. You helped a lot Mione. Thanks." Hermione smiled. "No problem."

They walked in silence again, until Hermione felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to face Harry. "Harry what are you doing?" she asked more confused than angry. She stared his hand, which was wrapped around her risk and looked up at his face. There they met each other's gaze. His green orbs stared intensely into Hermione's brown ones, almost as if he was trying to put her into a spell, and it was working. She couldn't keep her eyes off of his.

"Hermione," he finally spoke "I can't tell you how much you mean to me. You're everything that I wish for in a woman and I would be honored as your best friend, and hopefully your future date, to escort you to the Yule Ball." His voice was low so that no one in the hallways could hear except for her.

Hermione was in shock. Had her best friend just ask her to the Yule Ball? Could she say yes? But what about Draco? Her mind sent a hundred questions at one time. "I-I," She stuttered. What was she to do? "Y-Yes?" She finally let out. The answer surprise herself more than Harry.

"Y-You will?" He asked eagerly. She nodded nervously. '_What the hell am I doing?_'

"Great then I guess we're going together then?" Another nod.

"Then I'll see you later. Bye." With one swift motion, he guided Hermione's hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. This caused many by-passers to stop and stare, but Harry didn't care, he was too happy to be down right now. He smiled and walked away to his next class, a smug grin on his face.

"I can't believe I just did that." She murmured to herself and kept walking to her next class.

* * *

"Ginny! I need to speak to you!" Hermione told her as soon as she entered the common room and saw her.

"What's up Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione looked around. "You haven't seen Harry around, have you?"

"Yeah he's in his dormitory. Why? What wrong?" Ginny barely let out the rest of her question before Hermione pulled her up out of her seat and rushed to the portal. Ginny was surprise that Hermione was that strong. "Hermione wait! What going on?" She called out to Hermione who finally heard her begging pleas. She stopped and let go of the girl. "Sorry Ginny, but I have to speak with you in private, can you come with me to my dormitory?"

"Yeah, sure."

They reached Hermione's Dormitory and sat on the couch. "What's wrong with you?"

Hermione lay on her stomach on the couch. Her face was deep inside the cushion of the seat. "Ginny, I'm such an idiot." The cushion muffled her voice, but it was clear enough to make out.

"Why what happened?"

Hermione hesitated. "Do you promise not to get angry at me or tell anybody?"

"Well, of course not! When have I ever?"

"Fine. Well the truth is," another long pause. "Draco and I have been seeing each other, as in dating."

Hermione picked her head up to look at Ginny's reaction, but was surprised when she saw a grin on her face.

"I knew you and fancied Malfoy. I could tell."

"So you're not angry."

"Well duh! I would never be angry with you for loving someone, even if that someone is a mortal enemy of the mine. But how long has it been going on?"

"To be perfectly honest with you, I don't know. It just happened, but I do know that we first kissed about four months ago."

"Wait. That doesn't make any sense. Four months ago was August. School didn't start till September."

"Oh yeah that's right I didn't tell you?" Hermione said more to herself than to Ginny.

She then started telling her the story about her summer, and unlike the time she told Harry and Ron she included the part with Draco and her chat with Voldemort.

"All that happened to you?" Ginny asked almost in a worried tone.

"Yeah."

Ginny got up and run towards Hermione to embrace her in a big hug. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry about your loss of your parents. That must be so hard for you to bare."

Hermione gave a weak smile. "To be honest, I wasn't really thinking about them at all."

"Are you serious?"

"It's not like I don't care for them. I love them from the bottom of my heart. It's just that, I don't know, I just don't feel sad. It was a shock to me at first, of course, but I can't bring myself to mope around like I was before."

"Wait. None of this explains why you brought me here."

"I brought you here because Harry asked me to the Yule Ball."

"Oh. I can see your problem. So I'm guessing Harry doesn't know about you and Draco?"

"And your first clue was?" she said sarcastically.

"Well there are two choices. You could either tell Malfoy that you're going to the Yule Ball with Harry or tell Harry that you can't go to the Ball with him."

"Can I pick choice three?"

"Which is?"

"Hide under a rock until school is over so I won't have to deal with any other Student activities with my fellow school mates."

Ginny chuckled. "I doubt you can hide for that long."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, but what am I suppose to do. I don't want to hurt Harry's feelings, yet I don't want to give Draco the wrong impression."

"Well why don't you discuss it with Draco, see what he thinks."

Before Hermione could answer, the door to the portal opened and soon arguing was heard.

"Why won't you shut the hell up? Don't you have somewhere else to be, beside bugging me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't come here to see you. I came to see Hermione. I was hoping not to run into you."

"Don't have any other friends, cause I'm getting tired of you always coming here everyday."

"Why? It's not like you and Hermione are doing anything, you don't even seem like you're her boyfriend. I would be a better boyfriend than you would."

"Listen kid! I would have no second thought about knocking the hell out of you!"

"You wouldn't dare! Hermione wouldn't let you!"

"I really don't care! She doesn't control me!"

"What are you two doing!" Hermione blew, causing the two boys to jump.

"Hermione, hey! How you doing?" Draco asked nervously. Draco looked past Hermione and saw Ginny sitting there, obviously confused.

"Were you here the entire time?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Oops." Draco muttered and Ginny giggled.

"It's okay, Malfoy. Hermione already told me what's going on." She got up from her seat. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you later Hermione."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 17

Hermione, Draco and Conan stared at Ginny as she walked out the portal. They were silent for a minute until Draco swung his attention back to his girlfriend. "What are you suppose to ask me?"

She stared into his eyes and then to the floor. "Well, um…something happened today…and I-I, well…" She took a long pause. "Ithinkweshouldgototheballwithotherpeople!" She said it so quickly he barley heard her. "I mean we are suppose to be keeping a low profile on our romance and if we go to the ball together, that would lead to suspicion and," "Go ahead." "Our whole cover will be blown, beside you know how people in this school reac-"

She shot her head up and looked at him. "What'd you say?"

"I don't mind. You can go with someone else."

"Are you serious?" Both Hermione and the long forgotten Conan exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." He gave a sly grin. "Besides you aren't the only one who's been asked to the ball."

"So you're going with someone else?"

"Yup!"

"Really? Who is it?"

"You…may not want to know." He said stretching out the word 'you'.

Hermione folded her arms. "Try me," she replied in a challenging voice. Draco got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" It really doesn't matter who it is, does it?"

"Tell me!"

"Okay, fine. I'm going with Pansy."

"You're going with that pig nose bitch?" Hermione boomed. "Out of all the girls in Hogwarts, you have to go with her?" Draco sighed.

"Hermione, you're not making this any easier." He glared at her. "Who are you going with anyway?"

Hermione paused, deciding whether telling Draco that she was going to the Yule Ball with his mortal enemy since the first year they ever started Hogwarts. "Er… Harry?"

"And you're talking about MY date?" he replied, stretching the word 'my'. "You're going with scar head!"

"Uh, are you guys having an argument?" Conan's small voice was heard during their few seconds of silence.

"NO!" They both roared in unison.

"Okay, just checking…"

* * *

It was the night of the Yule ball and students were running around the castle trying to get ready. Draco felt almost sick about what he was about to do tonight. He absolutely hated Pansy. She ruined his life, and now he was going to the ball with her. That wasn't exactly something you would do with someone you hate. "That's my freaking life." He mumbled.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Conan asked. He was on the couch looking at Draco who was fixing his clothes.

"Better question: Why are you here?" he shot back. "Isn't there some Slytherins that should be beating you up right now?"

Conan stuck out his tongue. "For your information, I want to see how Hermione looks. And she said I could stay here tonight."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down in the armchair. "You're parasite I can't get rid of…" Draco muttered under his voice while Conan gave him a nasty glare, which he gladly returned.

"You better watch it!"

"Or you'll do what, half pint?" Draco shot back.

"I'll tell Hermione!"

The blonde shrugged. "I honestly don't give a rat's ass what you tell Hermione. She doesn't scare me!"

"Draco!" Hermione voice shouted from the room above

"Yes?" Draco said in a little squeakiest voice, afraid that Hermione heard what he said.

"I can't find my red necklace. Is it down there?"

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. It's right here on the desk." He called back. He checked his watch. "You better hurry. Potter should be here any moment."

"His name is Harry," She said and was heard walking down the stairs, the sound of her heels clinking on it. " And I only need to put on my necklace and I'll be finish dressing."

Both Conan and Draco nearly dropped their jaws when they saw Hermione. She wore a long red dress that reminded him much of the dress she wore at the party Carmen and Jason held for them except this dress had the sleeves flare at the bottom and the dress went all the way down to the ground, a little train following behind her. Draco's eyes involuntary stared at he wonderful low-cut neckline where a hint of cleavage was shown. Her hair was up in a slightly loose bun with curls coming down and red and gold rhinestone hairpins were stuck in it. It was a fairly simple outfit, yet the way she worn it made both the outfit and herself look beautiful.

"Hermione, you look amazing!" Conan exclaimed. Hermione gave him a smile.

"Thank you Conan." Hermione turned to Draco who was still looking at her dress. "Well?"

Draco stared into her eyes and a little smile appeared on his face. "You look absolutely beautiful, Mione."

Hermione couldn't help but blush some. She loved it when he called gave her compliments!

Hermione grabbed the necklace off the desk and gave it to Draco. "Could you put it on for me?"

Draco nodded and she turned around, making it easier for him. The necklace was quickly applied on and Hermione turned back around. "Thanks." She said. Draco gave another nodded.

"Well, I should be going. Potter-"

"Harry." Hermione corrected him

"Whatever. He should be coming soon. Besides, I have to go get Pansy." Draco was about to walk away when Hermione grabbed his arm and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Be careful, alright? I don't trust Parkinson at all."

Draco started at her then broke into a warm smile. "Don't worry. There're plenty of witnesses around if she tries to kills me."

"I'm serious Draco. She could be up to something. She's going to do something that'll ruin ours lives, no doubt."

_I'm afraid she has already done that Hermione… _"I'll be fine. Don't worry." And with that, he left.

Hermione sighed as she watch the blonde exit out the portal.

"What do you see in him?"

Hermione turned towards Conan who was also watching Draco as he exited. "He seems so stuck up and obnoxious and a real smart mouth."

Hermione smiled and ruffled the young boy's black hair. "I know he is, but you can't choose the person you love. That's just the way it works." Hermione chuckled. "Besides, he reminds me of you."

Conan gave a look of disgust. "Argh! That's the worst thing you could possibly say! I'll never be like him." Conan argued.

Yet somehow, I think you look up to him… She thought, but decided not to say it, knowing first hand that a Slytherin is just as stubborn as a mule. "Well, I have to go. Be good and don't throw any parties while we're gone." 

"Yes, mom." Conan said in a mocking tone. Hermione smiled and waved before she exited out of the portal, leaving almost exactly when Harry was coming.

* * *

"Hermione, you look great." Harry said once again.

"Thanks Harry, but you've already said that five times already!" she laughed.

"I know, but it's true. You really do look nice."

The Great Hall was decorated with beautiful decorations, all thanks to Draco and Hermione, and every one so far seemed to be having a good time. The band Hogwarts booked, Dragon Slayers (Hagrid at first had a problem with the band, but he was persuaded it was just a name and not something they did.), was bringing the house down. Everyone was dancing and socializing; even the teachers seemed to be enjoying themselves a bit more than usual.

"Great party, Mione." Hermione turned around to see Ginny with her date, Ricardo. The auburn haired boy had his arm wrapped around Ginny's shoulder, making them extremely close. Luckily Ron wasn't there to see.

"Good evening all." Correction…

The bad vibes that were radiating off of Ron would have giving everyone in the room nightmares for weeks, Harry, Hermione and Ginny could sense it, knowing him for so long, but Ricardo acted as if Ron was the happiest person alive right now.

"Ron. You're down here finally." He said in a cheery voice.

Ron gave a sarcastic smile. I vein almost popped in forehead when he noticed him pull this sister a little closer into the embrace.

"Well you know me. My outfit had to be perfect."

"Look over there, Ginny. There's one of our classmates. Lets go talk to her." he said completely ignoring Ron and left with Ginny by her side. No one knew if he really wasn't paying attention, or if he did that on purpose, but what everyone did know was that it pissed the hell out the Red head.

"That little-"

"Easy there, mate." Harry said. Ron grew red in the face, but he took a few breath and calm down.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hermione asked.

"No. But I'm not gonna kill that guy right now, so I guess it's just as good as being okay."

"So where's you're date?"

"She's talking up a storm with some other girls." He replied.

"Well that is what Lavender does best." Hermione said. The two boys agreed.

"Ron!"

The three turned around to see Lavender running their way. "C'mon, Ron. Lets dance!" she said and dragged Ron to the dance floor before he could answer.

"You want to dance too?" Harry suggested. Hermione nodded her head and was lead to the dance floors. The two best friends danced with each other and talked while they did, laughing occasionally. Hermione sighed. She really needed a break. It's been so hard maintaining things, even for her. What with schoolwork, Draco and the lessons she was getting from Reilly and Tori, her days have been stressful. This night was good to just relax and have a good time.

A slow song started to play. "Do you still want to-" Harry asked unsure, if Hermione wished to continue. She thought about it for a second and gave a slight nod. Harry slowly placed his hands on Hermione's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they slowly danced together.

"Aren't teenagers so cute?" Rielly whispered into Snape's ear. The black-haired man grunted.

"So cute, it's sickening." He replied.

Rielly rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Severus. This is a night to have fun and you're acting like a stick in the mud!"

"Say what you what about me, I don't care."

"I know what will cheer you up! Let's go dance!" she suggested in a cheery voice and grabbed his hand.

Snape snorted. "I don't dance." He replied trying to pull his hand out of the woman's grasp, but was unsuccessful.

"Of course you do! Everyone knows how to dance."

"Fine. How about this: I don't want to dance!"

"Severus…" Rielly whined. "Please?"

"No!" he said through gritted teeth. "And don't give me that look!"

Rielly lip was in a pout. "You've become such an old fart, Sevy."

Snape grimaced as he heard Rielly say the nickname she had given him long ago. "Don't call me that!"

"Aw, come now Severus." Tori said from behind them and patted Snape roughly on the shoulder. "The lady asked you to dance. It's rude not to accepted." With that, he pushed Snape with much force out onto the dance floor, Rielly quickly following after him.

She put her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand up in mid air for Snape to hold. Figuring he had no choice, he held her hand with his and placed his left hand on her waist. Together, they slowly dance completely in synch. Many of the students around them were staring in disbelief, which embarrassed Snape to no end. But after a while, he ignored them and kept on dancing.

See? I knew you could dance… 

Snape rolled his eyes. _Oh, shut up! _He mentally replied back to her, but couldn't help but give a small smile as the two unconsciously moved closer together.

The song finished a minute later and the crowd applauded. Hermione had a smile on her face, but it was soon wiped off when a wave of pain hit her. "Ow…" she moaned and reached for her head.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, noticing the look of pain of his best friend's face.

"Yeah. I think I have a headache." She said as she flinched from the pain. She was starting to hear voice. A lot of voices. They were coming from everywhere it seemed and Hermione couldn't stop it. She put her hands over her ears to make it stop but that didn't work. _What's going on?_

"Do you need something to drink?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

She shook her head. "No. I think I'll just step outside for a bit. I think I need some fresh air."

"I'll go with you then."

"No. That's alright. You go enjoy the party." She flinched again. "I'll be right back." With that, she left him were he stood and ran out of the party. Outside, she found a little stone bench that was blocked from view because of a few shrubs, which she sat down on. The voices in her head were dying down and now the only sound heard was the faint chattering of the students and teachers in the Great Hall. _What going on? Is this another part of my power?_

Hermione almost jumped when she heard voices from behind her.

"This has gone far enough, Pansy!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. _Draco?_

Indeed, it was Draco along with Pansy. Something was wrong with Draco though. He looked very angry and sad at the same time.

"Well, this isn't only my fault, Draco!" Pansy snapped back at him.

Obviously, they didn't know Hermione was right there, and Hermione like it that way. This was probably the reason why Draco has been so upset lately and she was going to find out why. To be honest, she felt bad eavesdropping, but if it's the only way to find out, then so be it.

"Yes it is! You trick me, you little bitch!" Draco hissed to her, his fist in a tight ball.

"Oh please, Draco! You knew good and well what you were doing! Now you have to pay the price for your actions!"

"Why would you do this to me, Pansy?" Draco asked in an almost desperate voice.

"Because! Before that stupid Granger came along, you were all mine. Sure you flirted with other girls, but I knew that you would always come back to me! But now, not only did you turn your back on me, you turned your back on the Dark Lord!"

Draco glared. "Is he the one who put you up to this, Pansy? If he was, then there was no point."

"No. He didn't tell me to do this. I choice to do this for myself!" Pansy's eyes started to swell with tears. "I want you back, Draco."

Draco eyes soften just a fraction. "Pansy, you and I are no more. Hell, you and I was barely a thing. I'm in love with Hermione now and we're going to stay together for as long as she wants me."

Pansy gave him a deadly glare as the first of many tears came down her face. "You won't be together for long when she found out I'm pregnant with you're child!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah! I'm done with this chapter. I know, you guys are probably saying, 'finally'. Let me just tell you, I almost actually gave up on this chapter, because I could never decided what to do, but I have a sudden inspiration to finish this chapter a few days ago and I have to admit, I do like it. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long to update!

Okay, so we find out that Pansy is pregnant with Draco's child. How will Hermione react and will this be the end of their relationship? Who is this mysterious Ricardo fellow? Is Snape and Rielly getting together? Am I ever gonna finish this damn story? Stay tuned to find out!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 18

Hermione felt numb. Her mind couldn't work right and she couldn't even think properly. _W-what did she just say? I must have heard wrong. She couldn't possibly have his child. I-It's not possible! No! I'm hearing this all wrong! Draco, please tell me she lying!_

"Pansy," Draco started but soon stopped when he heard some unusual rustling in the shrubs and saw something red sitting behind it. "Who's there!" He demanded to know in a stern voice.

Hermione at first was so deep in thought she barely heard him say anything until he repeated himself. Holding back an eyeful of tears Hermione revealed herself from her hiding spot. It was now Draco's turn to feel numb in the body. "H-Hermione?" he said, barely higher than a whisper.

"Mudblood, you're here!" Pansy said in a cheerful voice and Draco almost growled. "I'm so glad. I thought you would never find out about me and Draco's little affair." She reached out for Draco arm, but he quickly snatched away.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled and stared at Hermione. "Hermione please let me explain-"

"What's there to explain, Draco? Isn't it obvious that we're lovers?" Pansy interrupted and Draco felt like hitting her right across the face.

"Just shut up Parkinson! I need to be alone with Hermione!"

"Draco-"

"Go now or I'll make your life a living hell!" he growled. Pansy gave a little pout, but left anyway. Neither Draco nor Hermione spoke after Pansy left. It was finally Draco who broke the uneasy silence. "Hermione I-"

"How long?" Hermione's voice had some shakiness to it due to the fact she was on the verge of tears.

"How long what?"

"How long have you've been seeing Pansy behind my back?"

"I haven't! I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt you Hermione."

"So you didn't sleep with her?"

Draco stood silently. "It was only once." He finally said. "But she tricked me!"

Hermione began to shake violently. "I can't believe you, Draco. How could you do this to me…" she whisper, unable to make her voice any louder.

"I never did it on purpose, Hermione. When we was on the train, she put a spell on me and my mind got cloudy and I thought, I though-" He couldn't finish his sentence when he realized how stupid he was. He had actually thought that Pansy was Hermione when the incident happened that's why he didn't resist, if he'd know otherwise…

"I have to go somewhere. Anywhere. Fast." Hermione said in a panicked voice more to herself than to Draco. She walked past Draco but he gently grabbed her arm.

"Hermione wait-"

He flinched in pain as Hermione twisted his arm before letting go. "Do not touch me, Draco!" she snarled and gave him a murderous glare, which caused him to step back some.

"Herm-" before he could finish his sentence, she was already leaving.

Hermione didn't return back to the party. Instead, she made her way to the lake. Although it was very cold outside and the grounds were covered with a very thin layer of frost, Hermione still sat down by the large lake and hugged her knees.

_I will not cry. I will not cry because of him. Because of that stupid Slytherin. He means nothing to me!_ She continued to think these thoughts without paying any mind to the outside world, including the person standing behind her.

"It's a bit cold to be out here this long, don't you think?"

Hermione turned around to see Harry giving her a sad smile, which she returned. "Sorry, I wasn't feeling too good so I thought maybe some fresh air would do me good."

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. "So that's why you're sitting on the cold ground in fifty degree weather by a lake?"

Hermione turned back to the lake and frowned, never answering back. Harry sighed and put his cloak around her shoulders and sat beside her. In one swift motion, he pulled her head down until it rested on his shoulder. "I saw what happened, Hermione."

Hermione tensed up but didn't reply.

"I knew something was up between you two, but I didn't want to admit it. I guess you could say I was a bit jealous. But honestly, I wish you had told me. I would've understood." _Well, not really…_

"Harry, I really loved him, I really did…" Hermione said her voice muffled by Harry's shirt. "I wished none of these ever happened. I wish I never met him!" Before Hermione could even finish the sentence, she began to cry. Harry only held her closer and rock back and forth, trying to sooth her by whispering soft words in her ear.

_I wish it were Draco holding me right now. I need to love him so bad right now, but how can I when he did something like this? How can I even face him again?_

* * *

Hermione was able to avoid Draco by sleeping over in the Gryffindor common room and since they had patrol in two different areas of the school, she was able to dodge him Sunday night as well. But Hermione knew that she couldn't hide from him forever. They had to meet soon, but Hermione wasn't ready for that, not yet.

"Hermione?"

Hermione froze and slowly turned around to meet the piercing grayish-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said in a low voice.

Malfoy?" Draco raised his eyebrow some. "Since when did you start calling me Malfoy again?"

"Since when did you start sleeping with other girls behind my back?" she counted.

Draco frowned. "It was an accident. I told you, I thought she was you."

"How could you mistake a thing like that to be me!" she began to raise her voice some.

"She used an illusion spell on me. I didn't know what I was doing."

Hermione tried to keep his face stern, but it soon quivered and tears started to fall. Draco quickly raced over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I-I can go through this anymore." Hermione muttered. "I've been through so much in the past couple of months. My parents dying, my kidnapping, my ancestors, my studies, you."

Draco shushed her and held her tighter. "I promise you, everything will be alright, Hermione. You and me will make it together." Draco whispered.

"You're right about one thing. Everything is going to be alright, but I don't think **us **is going to work at all."

Draco pulled her away from the embrace to look at her. "What are you talking about, Hermione?"

"From now on, Malfoy, I want you out of my life for good!"

* * *

Draco laid his head down in Potions class. Not even being in his favorite class could perk the blonde's mood. Hermione's words kept ringing in his head and it felt like his was going crazy! _Hermione, I'm so sorry. Why can't you realize this? We've only been apart for almost two hours and already I feel like I'm about to die. I want you back._

Draco noticed that Pansy was looking at him with approval and Draco returned the glance with a nasty scowl. This was all her fault! If she hadn't tricked him that day on the train, none of this would have happened. If Pansy wouldn't be carrying around his child, if it really is even his, he and Hermione would still be together and he wouldn't be suffering from a broken heart. Thanks to that demented girl, he was all alone once again. Now there was no one to understand him.

* * *

When the bell rung, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to their next class. Harry and Ron were but of course talking about Quidditch, as Hermione remained unusually quiet. The grin on Harry's face soon disappeared when he saw the look on his friend's face. "Mione, you okay?"

Hermione looked up at him and gave a sad smile. "Yeah. Just a little tired is all." She lied.

"Is it about-well, you know who?" Harry asked.

"What about 'You-know-who'?" Ron whispered in alarm.

The two ignored him. "No," Hermione lied again. Harry gave her a firm look. "Maybe a little, okay?"

"Hermione…"

"You guys, I really wish you would include me in your secretive conversations. I feel so left out…" Ron said, interrupting the awkward silence. Harry and Hermione stared at him but said nothing. Ron gave a little pout. "Fine, be that way."

Hermione shook her head and continued walking but quickly stopped when he noticed the familiar blonde Slytherin walking towards them. By nature, Ron and Harry stepped in front protectively.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry nearly growled. A jolt of anger suddenly past through him. He's always hated Malfoy, but now that Malfoy broke his best friend's heart, he had a reason to hate him more.

Ron glanced at Harry, surprised at his attitude. Sure Harry had a bitter liking to Draco, but now, it was almost scary.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Move out of my way you two. I need to talk to Hermione."

Ron took a step back with a confused look on his face. Why did Malfoy just call Hermione by her first name?

"You're not getting anywhere near her!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Listen here, Potter. I am trying to be really nice to right now. So get the hell out of my way but I have to make you!"

Blue eyes met green and two teenagers didn't seem like they were backing down anytime soon. "You guys…" Hermione said in a low voice which neither Draco or Harry heard.

"Hermione, what going on?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him but could only shake her head. _Please stop it you two…_

"I'll ask you one more time to get out of my way!" Draco said taking one closer.

"And I'll tell you one more time, no." He turned to face Hermione. "C'mon lets go before we're late for class."

Hermione, figuring she had no other choice, was about to take a step when she saw the desperate and pleading look on Draco's face.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned his friend's action.

"You guys, I think we should break it up. We're causing a scene." Ron said looking around at the crowd of student staring at them, wondering what the problem was.

"Hermione, please-" Draco started but was cut off by Harry.

"Don't you dare talk to her! You have no right to after what you did!" Harry snarled.

Draco frowned. "So you know."

"You're damn right I know. And if you know what's good for you, you'd get out of our way."

"I don't have time for you! Move!" Draco roared and pushed Harry out of the way.

Of course Harry was not going to give up that easily and punched Draco in the face. To Hermione's horror, the two were soon in a fistfight. Hermione couldn't even move a muscle from where she was standing until she saw Harry was held down by Tori and McGonagall immobilized Draco. Harry had two cuts on his cheek and Draco was suffering from a bloody lip. Both were panting heavily but were too angry to realize their condition.

"What is the meaning of this!" McGonagall asked, a vein nearly popping out of her neck.

Harry and Draco didn't reply; they just stared at each other with hate in their eyes.

"Well!"

Still no answer.

"So be it then! Potter, I want you and Draco into my office as soon as class is over. I will go over your punishments!"

Tori let go of Harry and McGonagall undid the spell, setting Draco free. "Now I want you to get to class now!" She turned to the crowd that joined together. "That goes for all of you! Everyone go!" The student stared to scramble around trying to get to their next class to avoid the wrath of the transfiguration teacher.

Ron and Hermione ran up to Harry. "Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked. "What was that all about?"

Instead of answering Harry fixing his clothes and started walking. "C'mon before we're late." He said to his friends behind him.

* * *

"You're an asshole!"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I hate you and this is all your fault why we're in this mess."

"Screw you! You're the one who touched me first!"

"Because you were acting so damn stupid!"

McGonagall gave the three weeks detention because of their behavior. Not only did they have to write essays every other night, but they also had to do physical labor as well. Now the two boys were writing their essays for the first night and of course arguing with each other.

Harry glared at the blonde. "You're the reason why Hermione is so upset. You're lucky I didn't try to murder you for what you did."

Draco throw his quill down a splatter of ink flying on his parchment but went unnoticed by him. "Dammit! Don't you think I know that! Don't you think that I know what I did to Hermione is killing her right now and also killing me! I know I was an asshole, alright! I know that I screwed up and that I'll be lucky if she ever talks to me ever again. But I need her, Potter! Ever since I really got to know her, she's turned my world upside down and I'd never regret falling in love with her!" Harry watched in surprise as he saw a tear come from Draco's eyes but was quickly wiped away. "Why am I even telling you this? There wouldn't be any point considering you're so thick headed."

"I'm so thick headed when you're the one who attacked me to get to Hermione!" Harry countered.

"Potter," he sighed. "This is why we always get in trouble. We can never have a civilized conversation without having an fight."

"Well Malfoy, we're not exactly all buddy buddy, if you know what I mean."

Draco nodded. "But still, you're Hermione's friend and even though it irks me to an extent, I'm willing to call a draw on our rivalry."

Harry starred at him and shook his head. "I don't think so. You can't be trusted at all. You're father is a death eater after all. How do I know you're not one."

"Don't you ever compare me to my father again!" Draco growled. "I will never be like him. I will never turn my back on the people I love on purpose because of some lord! So if you can't get your facts straight, I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"

The two stared at each other. "You really have change, haven't you?" Harry finally said.

"It's funny what a summer can do to you." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned. Draco glanced at him.

"You mean she didn't tell you what happened this summer?"

"Well she did, but I don't see how that has anything to do with you."

Draco sighed and told Harry exactly everything that happened that summer including all the things Hermione left out.

"But why would she lie to me and Ron?" Harry asked more to himself than to his classmate sitting across from him.

"Maybe because you would've gone ballistic on me like you did today." Draco suggested. Harry threw him a 'screw you' look.

"This isn't good. It's bad enough Voldemort wants me dead, but now I have to worry about Hermione too…" Harry groaned.

"You don't have to worry about protecting her because I will."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How in the world do you expect to do that when she doesn't even want to glance at you?" Harry asked.

Draco frowned. "I know Pansy is lying, I just don't have any evidence on it. We both went to the hospital wing to check if she really was pregnant and we found out she was, but it's too easy to know who the father really is."

"So you think Pansy is just to get to you?"

"I don't think, I know." Draco said sternly.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued writing the long essay on why you shouldn't fight that McGonagall gave him. "Same cocky ass attitude as always."

"Not cocky, just confident." Draco shot back and continued writing his essay as well. "Y'know, this may be the closest we got to having a civilized conversation, Potter."

"Yeah, you're right. It's almost scared at the thought." Harry mumbled. _But for being such a stuck-up snobbish asshole he loves to be, he's not too bad…_ Harry secretly thought to himself.

* * *

That night Hermione was in her dorm when she realized she was late for her nightly patrol walks. She got into her robes and dashed out of the portal. Hermione was feeling only a little bit better after the incident. She felt a little guilty that both Draco and Harry had gotten detention together (Which was never good) but that also meant that she didn't have to see Draco's face the entire night which was okay with her.

As Hermione walked through the empty Hallways, she started to remember about the fight that happened earlier that day. The way Draco looked at her before it happened still gave chills up her spine. That icy glare just starring at you made you want to melt, but it was so much different. Such hurt was pooled into those blue orbs, it made Hermione want to forget about this whole thing and run into his arms.

Who was she fooling! She still wanted Draco. She wanted him so bad, so would explode! But she was never the selfish type. If Pansy wasn't having his baby, she would take him back instantly, but she couldn't interfere with his new life. He had a baby to take care of and would be a cold-hearted bastard if he left Pansy to take care of it herself. He now had a family to take care of and Hermione had to accept that even though it killed her inside.

Too busy in her thoughts, she didn't hear a person walk up behind her. "Hello, Hermione." The voice said, causing Hermione to jump in alarm.

(End)

A/N: YAY! I finally got to part I wanted to get to. I wanted to write about Harry and Draco fighting so badly. Too bad I didn't go into much detail (Sigh). Also. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story since the beginning. I know it's been extremely difficult to keep you patience with me when it came to my Fanfic, but I just want to let you all know that I am almost done. In probably three of four more chapters I will be done. So hang in there with me okay! And also I know my spelling and grammar are horrible so please just don't get mad at me kay? Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 19

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. "You scared me half to death!"

He grinned. "Sorry."

She eyed him then looked around. "What are doing here? I thought you and Harry had detention with Professor McGonagall right now?"

He shrugged. "She let us out early. Imagine that."

Hermione continued to stare at her. Something wasn't right about him. Just a couple of hours ago, he was a nervous wreck and now, he was acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. What was wrong with him? And since when did McGonagall let students out early from detention?

"Well then, go back to the Dormitory. I don't need you here considering that I'm almost done with my shift." And with that, Hermione turned to leave. However, The blonde grabbed her arm, none to gently might I add, forcing her to look at him.

"Wait, Mud-Hermione." He quickly corrected himself. Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Was he just about to call her a Mudblood?

"What did you say!" Hermione snarled snatching her arm out of his grip.

"I said Hermione."

"No. You were about to say Mudblood! That's sure of a nice way to get me back! Well guess what Malfoy, you can just go to hell!" exclaimed angrily turned around to march off.

She heard Draco sigh behind her. "Bloody hell! You Mudbloods are so touchy."

Hermione finally spun around to face him, her eyes full of hurt and anger. "What is the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Draco smirked at her. "Lets just say, I'm not myself today." He started walking closer to her, causing the brown haired girl to move back. "In fact, this isn't my body at all." He moved closer. "I'm just using it to get to you, my dear, sweet, powerful Mudblood."

The amused tone in his voice startled her. _This isn't Draco. He wouldn't do anything like this. Is he under a spell?_ "If you aren't Draco, then who are you?"

Her back finally hit the wall as 'Draco' pressed his body against hers, placing one hand on the wall behind her. "As much as I would love to share my identity, this hallway doesn't seem to be an appropriate place. This conversation would rather be more suitable in the presence of the Dark Lord, wouldn't you say?"

"W-what?" Hermione began to reach for her wand. "No! Get off me! Stup-"

"Stupefy!"

Hermione fell stiffly into his arms. "I hate it when they fight back, makes everything so damn difficult. Interesting, but difficult." He sighed. A sudden smirk appeared when he heard growling behind him.

"Well good evening!" he said with a smile staring at the creature behind him.

The large sun colored feline continued its growling at the imposter. It crouched down low ready to attack at any second. Amber eyes glanced at the human with fire practically in them. "Listen you over sized hairball, I have no time for you, so why don't you just be a good kitten and tell Dumbledore I was here?" The lion gave an angry roar and started to charge. The imposter sighed. "When are you people ever gonna learn…" with a snap of his finger a giant wall of fire blocked the charging lion. It skidded to a halt, but was not fast enough. The creature gave a loud cry as its front paws went into the fire. Fake Draco gave a devious laugh as he saw the lion retreat to a safer area. "I guess I will take my leave then." He picked up the fallen girl in his arms. "And I will see you on the battle field." And with that he fled.

The lion tried to go after him, but the pain as too much. Deciding he had no choice the lion turn back to his original form of Ricardo. His burnt hand grabbed his wand as tightly as he could as he chased the imposter.

"Expelliarmus!" The spell just barely missing its target. The imposter Draco stopped and stared at the animagus with fire in his eyes.

"You attack while I'm defenseless?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'd hardly call you defenseless." The auburn spat back.

The fake Draco gave a wicked smirk. "I guess you're right about that." He placed Hermione down. "Aurora." He said calmly.

"Hehe. I though you didn't need my help, Eric." A cheery voice in the darkness said. Ricardo instantly spun his wand towards the voice.

"I'm not asking for help. This is our mission together and you need to pull your weight." He nodded towards the frozen girl. "Take her back. I'll be there in a few."

"AW! I wanna fight too!" she whined. With a glare from the Eric, still disguised as Draco, Aurora quickly hushed up. "Fine!" She sighed. "Don't get your undies in a bunch. I'll take the little wretched girl." With strength you would think a woman like her wouldn't possess, she picked up Hermione. "Come love, I believe you have date with our lord." With that she ran off.

The imposter stared at the fleeing women before turning his attention back to his prey. "Now, where were-" He stopped mid-sentence as a ray of light few past him and disappeared through the dark halls.

"I've just sent a signal to Dumbledore. In a minute or two, he will know that you're here and what you did to Hermione." He said with a weak but smug grin.

"That's plenty of time to take care of you."

Ricardo's grin slowly disappeared. Before he could compose himself, the dreaded Cruciatus Curse hit him. He fell to the floor nearly screaming at the top of his lungs.

Eric with a look of boredom, stalked closer to the helpless young man. "I would love to kill you right now, but I need a messenger." After canceling the curse, he knelt in front of the young man, fire burning in his eyes. Grabbing a fist full of auburn hair, he pulled Ricardo head up to face him. " Look at me." When thee animagus wouldn't look, he pulled tighter causing the young man to groan in pain. "Look at me." he repeated.

Ricardo finally looked up and was overwhelmed by images. Pictures of muggles being tortured, pictures of burnt down villages. Chaos was everywhere. No matter what image appeared, someone was always suffering. Suddenly an image of a large mansion was shown. It was dark and eerie with no proof of life. He could faintly read a sign posted in front of the mansion. _Hell's Grip_

The images suddenly stop. "That's where we are and I except you to tell them as soon as you wake up."

"W-wake up?"

Eric only smiled and pulled out a knife he had in his robe. He flicked his wand and the knife started to move on its own. "I have to go now. It's been a real pleasure." And with that he disappeared.

Ricardo's attention fell back to the mobilized knife swing itself erratically. He tried to move but was just too weak from the Cruciatus Curse. The knife finally stopped its movements and dove straight into Ricardo's back. He screamed in pain and tried with all his might to move, but couldn't. He felt the searing pain as the knife cut through his skin, creating god knows what. His screams so died out as darkness overtook him. With one more weak shout, Ricardo past out.

* * *

Draco and Harry walked quietly together through the hallways. If someone who has never seen the two before, one would think they were friends. Though they didn't speak to each other, neither one sneered at the other or said something foul.

The two were about to part, when they heard the sound of someone yelling. "What was that?" Harry asked in alarm.

"I don't know. Sounds like someone is in trouble."

"Well c'mon. It sounded like it came from the dungeons." Harry started running with Draco right behind him. _Oh great, I'm becoming all Gryffindorish…_ Draco thought to himself.

When they reached the dungeons, the sounds of the screaming became louder. When both young men pulled out their wands, they cautiously made their way through the halls, following the cries. They stopped when they saw a large heap lying on the floor. "What the bloody hell is that?" Draco asked as Harry quietly muttered, 'Lumos'. The tip of his wand started to glow, spreading light on the mysterious figure.

"Oh my god!" Harry gasped and rushed over the person. "M-Malfoy, this is Ricardo!" He stood there, horrified. The auburn haired man laid there, unconscious. His hands were burnt and his robes were ripped to pieces. The knife was stabbed into his skin and all over the floor, there was blood. "We have to get Dumbledore, now. If not, Ricardo could bleed to death."

"There's no need Harry…"

The two boys turned their head to see Dumbledore standing there, the twinkle in his eyes no longer there. "Mr. Potter. Please go to Madam Pomfrey and tell her to get a bed ready. Mr. Malfoy, please find Professor Snape and tell him to me in the hospital wing. He should be somewhere on the first floor. As for you two, I want you up in my office as soon as you're done." The two boys nodded before running off to warn their professors.

(End)

A/N: This one is extremely short and I'm really sorry, but I just can't think anymore. I've been having some writer blocks for a few months that why I haven't updated anything, but I think I know where I'm going with this story….hopefully….

Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 20

"Hey Sev!"

The Potion Master slowly turned his head in annoyance. "Do NOT call me 'sev'." He nearly growled.

Rielly gave a little giggle as she advanced. "Aw come on! Your name is so long. It's such a hassle trying to say it all."

"Then you are to refer to me as Professor Snape or Snape, which ever you prefer."

"I see you're the bright ball of sunshine this fine night."

"Why are you here? Tonight isn't your night to patrol the halls. You're not even on the correct section of the castle." He continued his rounds as Rielly followed in tow.

She gave a sigh as her paced matched his. "I couldn't sleep. It feels as though something is wrong. I don't know what, but I feel off."

"Maybe you are losing control of you powers." He suggested and gave a barely noticeable smirk when she glared at him.

"I don't lose control of my powers thank you very much!"

"Of course not…" he said and her look became even harder. "So how's the training with Ms. Granger?"

"Not bad. She's doing a hell of a lot better than I did. Of course I didn't have such a fabulous teacher to teach me when I was young…er," she added as an after thought.

"Hm… careful Rielly, your ego is showing and if I must say, it's a horrid sight."

"I never knew you cared so much. Thank you."

The man rolled his dark orbs. Though he'd never admit it, he was quite fond of the company. It was much different then the silence he was use to while creeping the dark halls of Hogwarts.

"Actually. I'm a little worried about her." he gave her a side-glance. "She's been pushing it pretty hard. It doesn't help that Harry and Draco are fighting for her affection."

A single eyebrow was raised on the Potion's Master face. "Potter? I would have never assumed he would have feelings towards the little know it all. Well that certainly explains why McGonagall placed both him and Draco in detention. I heard the two were participating in a muggle fistfight. How barbaric."

"It better than using their wands. They could've hurt other pretty badly."

"You needn't worry. As thickheaded and graceless as he seems, Potter is one difficult opponent to duel and Draco can handle his own. The two would've canceled each other's attacks at any rate."

"Well, Sev, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've just gave a compliment to the Boy-Who-Lived. Careful now, wouldn't want people to think you were human or something."

He gave a little snort. "I should hope not…"A smile almost graced his lips when he heard her joyful laughing. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they walked until Rielly opened her mouth again.

"Hey? Do you remember when we were little and we use to play with each other?"

He mocked a cringe. "I hope to forget." Was his reply and he was rewarded with a playful glare.

"Anyway, I remember when we use to play together. My favorite game was 'Hero and Princess' as we so nicely dubbed it."

"Ah yes, I remember that game. I also remember that every time we played that horrid game, I would always be the princess. I can stillhear the tirades I experienced from my father whenever he caught us."

Rielly tried to hide her laughter. "Yes, but I must say you looked fabulous in a dress Sev." She could've sworn she heard a growl come from the man. "Besides, I pulled off the hero much better than you did. And it's not like I was always the hero. I gave you chances."

"Yes and only because I promised I would marry you once we were older." He replied. He stopped and turned when he realized Rielly wasn't next to him anymore. "What is it?"

Although it was dark, a slight glow from the high windows of the castle shown on her face. "You know I'm still waiting right?" her voice was so low, he just barely heard her.

His usual emotionless face disappeared as his face showed an amount of surprise and belief. "What do you mean?" Surely she didn't mean THAT! _Why do I feel like I've been set up?_

She never got to answer when they heard the sound of a person yelling the Potion Master's name. "We'll talk about this later." He told her as figure identified itself as Draco.

"Professors! Something happened Dumbledore told me to tell you to meet him in the Hospital Wing."

"Hospital Wing? Do you know what happened?" he asked the Slytherin.

"It's Ricardo from Gryffindor, sir. He was bleeding and that's about all I know."

Snape nodded in understanding and quickly walked off. "What about you Draco. Where are you to go?" Rielly asked him.

"Dumbledore told me to go to his office after I found Professor Snape."

"Come then. I'll walk you there. There's no need for you to go by yourself." She gently guided the blonde up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. When they opened the door, they found Harry already sitting in on of the chairs in front of the man's desk. Accompanying him was Tori. After Tori and Rielly said their greetings, the group remained in an uncomfortable silence until the Headmaster showed about thirty minutes later.

"Professor Dumbledore, is everything alright?" Harry asked once the man entered the room.

Draco searched for the twinkle that usually possessed the Headmaster's eyes, but couldn't find anything except two dull blue orbs.

"Draco, Harry…" he gave them both morose glance. "I'm afraid Ms. Granger has been kidnapped." Both young men stay in silence. Neither could believe it. How could Hermione be kidnapped in Hogwarts?

Harry was first to speak. "W-what?" he said, his voice shaky. "But how?"

"We don't know but somehow they did. Ricardo must have witnessed the incident going on, that is why he is in such a state he's in now."

"Do you know where she is or who kidnapped her?"

"Professor Snape may have some idea where she may be, however, if his hunch is correct, then Ms. Granger is now in the hands of Voldemort."

Draco's heart sank. "This can't be happening. Not again…"

Harry snapped his head towards Draco. "What do you mean 'not again'?" he threw a glare at Dumbledore. "You mean she's been taken by him before!" he shouted. The sound of glass being crack was heard. "Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Harry, I'm sorry, but we believed that you wouldn't be able to handle the fact that one of your dearest friends was almost killed by Riddle."

"So you assumed that if I didn't know at all I'll be fine!" he stared at Dumbledore with disbelief. "What in your right mind would ever make you believe that!"

"Potter, calm down…" Draco said quietly.

"Not now Malfoy!"

"Yes now. Obviously, Professor Dumbledore has something to say that might help rescue Hermione and you're ranting on like a child!" the blonde snapped. He was not in a good mood right now. "So why don't you shut up and listen!"

The raven-haired boy glare at Draco but remained silent. He was right. Throwing one of his tantrums wasn't going to help right now.

"Dumbledore how is Ricardo?" Tori asked once everything went quiet.

The elder wizard gave a sigh. "Not good. His hands were severely burnt and he suffered a Cruciatus. The person had also engraved words into his back with a knife. He'll survive, but will be in extreme pain during recovery."

"Why wasn't he in the dorms with the rest of Gryffindor?" Draco asked the headmaster.

"Ricardo isn't a normal teenager. In fact, he's part of the Order."

"What? How is he part of the Order? He's even younger than I am." Harry stated in confusion. He thought the Order of Phoenix didn't accept minors as members, at least not officially.

"Yes, that may be true, but he is special non the least." Dumbledore looked at the confused faces of Harry and Draco before he continued. "Ricardo comes from a line of very bright, powerful and well balanced group of wizards. He is a prodigy to most and is an exceptional duelist. He is also an animagus. We needed these kinds of traits in an alley and fortunately he was willing to help in an way he could."

"So you made him into a spy to look after the students." Draco concluded.

"In a way yes. We also needed him to look out for Ms. Granger."

"So is that why he's in that state? He was trying to protect Hermione?" Dumbledore gave a nod. "You say he's so strong, so how did he let those goons get the best of him?" Harry asked.

"I said he was powerful, not invincible. More than likely he was out numbered." Dumbledore suggested.

"Albus, we believe we may know who did this." Rielly spoke up for the first time. Three heads turned to the two new teachers. "Draco you know too." Draco gave her a puzzled stare. "Think about it. Who do you know that loves to play with fire and knives?"

"Draco thought about it and suddenly groaned. "Not them…" he said with much loath. "Professor," he turned towards the headmaster. "The people who did this, their names are Eric and Aurora."

"And they are like Rielly and I." Tori added.

"Ah, I was wondering were the other two were." Dumbledore replied, bemused.

"Wait a sec!" Everyone turned to look at Harry. "I'm lost. Now who is Eric and Aurora and how are they connected to all of this."

"Harry, has Ms. Granger ever told you about her ancestors." Harry gave a nod. "Well both Professor Rielly, Professor Perry and the other two mention had ancestors like hers."

"So they're like Hermione?"

"No. Not exactly." Rielly answered. "While Hermione has all her powers, us four each only have one. I have the power over the mind, Professor Perry has the power over strength, Eric has the power of destruction and Aurora has the power of healing and purification."

"So then if she has all those powers, that'll make her strong, very strong." Harry gave his attention back to Dumbledore. "But what I don't understand is why Voldemort would kidnap her. Aren't I the only real threat to him?"

Draco snorted. "Once again, Potter, you think everything is about you."

Before Harry could snap back, Dumbledore interrupted. "The Prophecy did say that yet we discovered there was another prophecy that intertwined with yours."

"How is that possible?"

"The prophecy I told you about in your 5th year was a recent one saying that neither you nor Riddle could both live at the same time. However, there was another prophecy created long ago. It's so old, that even I heard it told as a child. Though it is a prophecy, somehow during time, it was changed into a song and then later a story."

"How does it go?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked a Rielly as a signal to begin the tell.

"_Ages past, time go by, the four souls that slumbered now awakened. Yet five stills lays, psychically, until dawn rises and darkness falls, yet comes back again. Darkness rages against dawn, fearing its rays deceasing it's love, but only leaves dawn with nature's dreadful light at the pit of its appearance. Soul five, fairest of the four holds alliance with dawn, for they hold elemental bounds together. Without one, dawn's aura couldn't effect, without one, Soul five's wind of the soaring skies of the west and of mind, earth of trembling lands in the north and of strength, water of the deep ocean of the east and of heal and fire from the pits of hell in South and of Destruction and chaos will be taken..."_

"Ron told us this story when we was on the train to Hogwarts. He said it was just an old wizard's folk-tale."

"To most it is, but we know better don't we." Dumbledore replied.

"Isn't there more?"

"That's the problem with prophecies, they never give exact answers."

"So I'm walking into battle just as blindly as I was before. Except this time, my only hope of winning is in the hands of that sadistic prick."

No one replied. As much as they hated it, Harry was right. Not only was their last hope gone, but also that now had no choice but to storm into enemy grounds, which will be a trap no doubt.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked in a defeated tone.

"I wish there was some other way, but our only option is to come to him. Fortunately, Riddle is one to gloat about his successes so we will have time to get ready before he become too restless. I will make a call to all the Order members. I would call the ministry, but that would be a fruitless attempt, wouldn't it?" he said more to himself than the others in the room. "Professors, please escort Harry and Draco back to their dorms. Tomorrow morning, come to office, the both of you. That will be all. Good night."

The two teenagers took one last look at their headmaster before being escorted out the office.

(End of chapter)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Draco wasn't able to sleep a wink at all last night. Who could, when you find out that Voldemort is holding the person you love hostage again! He let out a miserable sigh as he got dress. _This is crazy! It's just all happening so fast. One minute, I'm happily living my life with Hermione and now that bastard of a monster has her and we are only days if not hours from a full out battle. _

Once he was finished putting on his robes, he slowly made his way to Dumbledore's office. He didn't bother going down to breakfast knowing that he would be unable to. The halls were quiet as he walked; the only sound was of the distant chatting in the Great Hall and the sound of his winter boots against the stone floors, which he found thankfully for, considering he needed time to think. Of what, he didn't know, but it at least kept him as calm as possible.

Nearly reaching the Headmaster's office, he spotted Harry already waiting. Not able to come up with any witty remarks at the moment, he merely nodded to the Gryffindor. Harry, obviously feeling the same way, did as well. The two stood in silence the entire time, consumed in their own thoughts and doubts. Almost an hour later, the sounds of students started to get louder, indicating that breakfast was over.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." The two teenagers turned to see the Headmaster. After he gave the password, they followed him up to his office, taking the seats in front of his desk. "Tea?" he asked though it was obvious his offer was half hearted.

Both Harry and Draco shook their heads and Dumbledore took his seat. A long moment of silence passed before Harry finally spoke up. "Have you informed the Order yet, Professor?"

The Headmaster gave a slight nod. "They were all contacted last night and should be arriving immediately. I have decided to make Hogwarts into a base in order to prepare before the battle."

"But what about the students? You can't let them stay here. Especial not with a battle about to happen." Draco said.

"I'm well aware of that little factor. That is why all students will be leaving the school tomorrow. I have informed them that classes are over today and they should take the time to pack."

"Tomorrow? Can't you get them out by today?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not. I tried to have the Hogwarts Express to come and pick everyone up today, however tomorrow morning was the earliest I was able to get."

Harry gave a disappointed frown but nodded in understanding.

"What about the Ministry?" Draco asked the elderly wizard. "I know they're not good for much, but that have to at least give us some reinforcements. A few Aurors should be enough."

"Your absolutely right, Mr. Malfoy. I did in fact get into contact with the Ministry and the Minister refused my request."

"What!" Both Draco and Harry exclaimed in outrage. "Why would he do that?" Harry was the one to ask as Draco nodded his head.

"I'm afraid to admit it but Fudge is a very proud wizard. A person of his class does not take lightly to orders from wizards below him. He also mentioned the fact we have very little evidence of a final battle approaching."

"WHAT?" Harry bellowed. "How much proof does he need when two people broke into Hogwarts undetected, kidnapped a student and almost fucking killed another one!"

"Harry, please control your tempter." Dumbledore pleaded calmly. If he was nerved by Harry's burst of magic radiating off of him, he certainly didn't show it. Draco on the other hand took a few steps away from the seething Gryffindor.

Harry took a few deep breaths as his wild sparks of magic began to disappear. Once he was finally calm, Draco started to talk. "If the Ministry isn't going to help with this, then who will, besides the Order?"

"Many of the missions that have been to assign to the Order members were to persuade others to joins us. With the information that we know, your numbers aren't as many as that of Tom's followers. However, what he has in quantity, we have in quality."

"But how do you know that, Professor?"

"Harry, Tom is a very smart wizard. Obviously, when he puts his mind to something, it usually always turned out good for him. Now, what with all his past attempts on ending your life failing, he's gone mad. He's still a very dangerous wizard, but his sanity, I'm afraid, is slipping him. He is now completely obsessed with you."

"So what you're saying is that because the Dark Lord is going crazy, we have a chance at winning this war?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I sense doubt from you Draco."

"I just can't believe that the Dark Lord would be defeated just because he has some weird fixation with killing Potter."

"You have to understand Draco, is that Tom is a very complex person to someone who has never actually known him. As much as he seems immortal, he is not and has a weakness."

"And what would that be?" Draco challenged, still believing that the Headmaster had no plan on how to kill that bastard.

"His weakness is his strength."

The blonde stared at the elder before a scowl appeared on his face. "His weakness is his strength." He repeated with venom. "What kind of crap is that!"

"Professor, I don't understand." Harry asked. He really didn't care how crazy it sounded. If it was a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all, he'd try it.

"It's fairly easy to understand, Potter. What Dumbledore is trying to tell you is to attack while he's gloating. However, I doubt that'll happen considering it's the Dark Lord!"

"You once again make the assumption that Tom is immortal." He told the blonde. "It may not seem like much right now, but Harry will see. I assure you."

Draco scowled, but didn't argue. "Whatever. As long as Potter kills that bastard, I don't care."

There was an uncomfortable silence, which Harry broke. "Is there anything else, sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. You may go. Please inform both Mr. and Ms. Weasley that their parents and brothers we be here shortly."

Harry gave him an obedient nod before he and the blonde left the office. The two walked in silence until Draco broke it. "What a crazy old man, Dumbledore is..." he mumbled to himself.

"You're telling me!" Harry replied. He gave a questioning look to The Slytherin. "So you're on our side, huh?"

"Potter, we've had this conversation last night, remember. Why else would I have spent my summer protecting her?"

"It's just…odd, to see you like this. Don't get me wrong, you're still the same annoying, obnoxious, spoiled prick that you were,"

"Gee, thanks…"

"But you seem much more human than you did. You actually have feelings…"

"Potter…" They looked at each other. "You need help…" he finally replied shaking his head.

Harry gave a weak grin but didn't reply. The two silently walked until they reached the point were they took separate ways; Harry to the Gryffindor Tower and Draco to his Head Boy and Girl Dorm.

"I promise to get her back." Harry told him before he started his way up the staircase.

"Make sure you do, or I'll kill you myself, dark lord or not." He replied to the Gryffindor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hogwarts felt weird. This wasn't the first time Draco's been in the castle without a majority of the students, but because of the tense atmosphere, the Christmas cheer seemed non existent.

Most of the Order members arrived already and there was quite a lot, but Draco still had his doubts. The Order was big but Voldemort's troops were bigger, much bigger. _When we actually go into battle, we'll be outnumbered three to one the very least._ Draco became less confident on the light's chances of winning. _There's also the matter of magical creatures…_

Draco found the best way to stop his depression was to stop thinking about it, though that seemed impossible. No matter where he went, there was always something to remind him of the battle soon to come.

There wasn't even anyone to talk to; he was the only Slytherin student there. He and members of D.A. was the only student left in the castle. The ones with no where to go had to be transported to somewhere safe. _I'd be willing to talk to that brat Conan right now if he wasn't gone…_

The only person his age he'd be willing to talk to, though he'd never admit it in a thousands years, is Potter. The two, although no where close to being friends, had some type of truce established.

He decided to go to the library. Hopefully, it was quiet enough to collect his thoughts. He sat down in a dark corner and stared into space. Too engrossed with his day dreaming, he didn't notice someone sit next to him.

"Malfoy…" The blonde nearly jumped when he heard the voice.

"Potter? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Well this is a public place you know?" Harry replied with a roll of his eyes.

"What happened to your little mob of fans?" Draco sneered half-heartedly.

"They're in the great hall eating dinner. I just needed some time alone to think, so I came here. That's when I saw you looking dreadfully pathetic."

Draco snorted. "Potter, I don't do pathetic. I remain calm and collected in any situation given to me." A noise that suspiciously sounded like a laugh came from the emerald eyed teenager. "If anything, it's you who looks pathetic."

Harry looked down towards his hands and shrugged. "I s'pose your right. I mean, I haven't really had much reason to be happy now have I? But I guess you would understand how I feel, huh?"

"I never understand anything about you, let alone know how you feel." Draco grumbled.

Harry gave a slight chuckle. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. I guess if Hermione can give you a chance, so can I."

The blonde sighed. "I wished you had felt that way before you hit me…"

Harry snorted. "And where would the fun be in that!"

"You have a weird sense of humor."

"Oh please! Don't act like it didn't feel good to throw blows at me!"

"…Yeah, your right…"

"Told you…"

The two sat there in silence.

"Do you think she's okay?" There was no need to clarify who 'she' was. They already knew.

"I hope so. If she isn't, all hell is going to break loose…" the Boy-who-lived grumbled.

He gave Harry a questioning look. "Potter, do you fancy Hermione?" he asked.

The raven haired boy gave a sigh. "I thought I did, but I found out I only cared for Hermione in a brotherly sort of way. Just thinking about her with you alone drove me insane. I thought maybe you would have doing something horrible to her and I had no way to protect her. I guess I mistaken those feelings for love." He looked at the blonde to tell him he was done with his explanation.

Draco nodded his head in understanding. He was about to talk when he saw a light flicker from the corner of his eye.

Both Harry and Draco stood up. "Did you see that?" Harry asked. Draco gave a nod. The two stared out the large window waiting for another flicker of light to appear. When it did, the two rushed over the window to see what was happening. In the distance, there was a line of yellow, red and orange on the horizon as if the sun as about to set.

"But the sun already went down…" Harry said.

"That's where Hogsmeade is." Draco commented.

The two saw a flash of green making its way through the sky. It disappeared for about a few second before making a shape in the sky. It wasn't long before the image cleared and the teenagers found themselves looking at the giant Dark Mark.

The two violently curse before dashing their way out of the library to find the Headmaster.

"It's still dinner! He might be there!" Harry told the blonde as they ran as fast as they could. Draco nodded before he started to pick up the pace with Harry following his lead. Paintings they passed commented on them and chided the two for running in the halls, but Harry and Draco ignored them.

They finally reached the giant doors that lead to the Great hall. The two pushed them open in hast and called out to their headmaster.

"Professor!"

Everyone stopped their conversations to stare at the two teenagers who obviously been running.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry gasped. "Death eaters are in Hogsmeade!" He exclaimed as clearly as possible.

This got Dumbledore's attention. "Are you sure about that!" he asked seriously.

"Yes. They sent a dark mark into the air. You can see it out here." Draco told him, also trying to catch his breath.

No one has ever seen the headmaster move as fast as he did. He swiftly made his way across the Great hall and out the door, with the order members in tow. They created a large crowd outside the great hall as they gazed out the giant window in the Entrance hall. A few gasps where heard when they saw the large green symbol in the sky.

"That's not all." Harry said over the crowd's chatter. "We think that Hogsmeade is under attack." The noise grew louder after he said that. When Dumbledore finally got their attention back, he gave them their instructions. "Voldemort is trying to confuse us, we must keep calm everyone!" he paused for a few seconds. "Groups one, two and three, come with me to Hogsmeade. The rest of you stay here on stand-by."

Snape put a hand on the headmaster's shoulder. "You know this is a trap right. They're trying to lure either you or Potter into the battle in Hogsmeade."

"Yes Severus, I figured that much on my own. However, I have no choice." He said gravely. "Harry you stay here at Hogwarts."

"What? No, I'm going!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, this is not the time." Dumbledore replied tiredly.

"I'm sick of always staying behind. I'm going to have to face him sooner of later, I should at least get it over with!"

"Harry…" The headmaster looked into the eyes of the defiant teenager.

"No matter what, I'll still go and you know it."

"And if he's going, there's no way, I'm being left behind." Ron said boldly, ignoring the disapproving look his mother was giving him. Soon after his declaration, the rest of Dumbledore's Army piped in.

"We're running out of time, Albus." McGonagall told him.

"We can't allow these children to go into battle, Albus." Molly argued.

"Mrs. Weasley, we're good. Very good. I trained them in Dueling myself. We even have our own system of combat." Harry assured her.

Dumbledore gave him a long look before sighing. "Fine, but please all of you be careful."

"Albus!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Molly, but this must be done. Now all of you, follow me, we must hurry!"

* * *

The selected Order members made their way towards Hogsmeade. As the adult advised a plan, D.A made a strategy of their own. Harry had persuaded most of the newer members to stay at Hogwarts for back-up leaving him with only ten of the best members.

"I know this is going to be more difficult since some of you don't have your partners, but I needed the best to come with me. Ginny, Ron, I need you two to pair up since your partners aren't here."

"Harry, I'm your partner though. Who's going to back you up" He asked with confusion.

"That isn't important. More than likely, I'll be facing Voldemort; I can't allow any of you to be killed by him because of me. Besides, I doubt Dumbledore will let me out of his sight for too long."

"Harry…" Ron persisted but was cut off.

"Ron, you need to look out for your sister." He said to the tall red head. "And don't even think about following me." He gave everyone a look. "And I'm telling everyone these. I don't know what I'll do if you guys were to die tonight." He made a stop and turned around to face a small crowd of teenagers.

"I just want to thank you guys." His eyes were pointed downward. "You didn't have to do all of this for me and yet you all came to meetings to get stronger. You even stayed at Hogwarts on winter break to try to beat this bastard of a lord when you can be safely at home with your families. You showed me so much love and kindness, something I never knew before I came to Hogwarts." He looked up. "Uh-so thanks."

"Well we definitely weren't going to let you stay here by your self." Ginny interrupted.

"Yeah Potter. Now let's hurry to Hogsmeade so you can beat old snake face!" Seamus said with a grin.

He gave them a smile before they made their way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

They reached Hogsmeade within a few minutes. Harry noticed Dumbledore give the Order Members a command and with a wave of nods, they disapparated away.

"Harry," The headmaster started. "I want the D.A members to be by the side of an Order's member. At least we know then that they'll have some safety." He looked at the young man in a serious manner. "And I want you never to leave my side. Do you understand?" Harry gave a nod, already knowing he was going to say that.

In no time the battle finally started. Curses were being thrown everywhere so Harry had to be extra careful not be hit. On a few occasions a stray hex would almost hit him, however Dumbledore deflected them. "Harry, be careful!" he warned the young hero. _I'm trying but these death eaters seem rather persistent on killing me, if you haven't noticed! _He wanted to say but thought better of it. It wasn't Dumbledore's fault, he was only trying to protect him, he mused. Without arguing, Harry paid closer attention to the battle, hexing and stunning any death eater that crossed his path.

Draco was having his own fun hexing death eaters every which way. Though on the outside he seemed calm and collected, Draco was actually panicking inside. While fighting, he got separated from his group and it seemed as if he were surrounded by the enemy. He looked around desperately for a familiar face, but none appeared. Hoping to think of a plan, he quickly dove into a stray alley, barely missing a cursed aimed at him. The death eater followed him into the dark alley, wand in hand, ready to attack. Draco hid behind a large stack of boxes.

_Gotta find a way out of this! What to do, what to do? _While pondering, he accidentally shifted his foot, scaring a cat nearby. He cursed as the stupid cat ran away, giving away his hiding spot. He tried to say a hex, but a wand was pointed at his face before he could say the words.

"Enough games." The hooded figure said.

Draco closed his eyes waiting for curse to kill him. He knew the guy was going to use the killing curse; death eaters had no compassion.

"Avada Ke-"

"Stupefy!"

The death eater fell to the ground, unconscious. Draco slowly cracked one eye open to see what had happen. "Draco, are you okay?" He looked up to see Rielly. He then looked down at the death eater.

"Y-yeah. Thanks to you." He got up and stepped over the body of the death eater. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you come in here and this guy follow you. I figured you might need help." She replied.

"I did thanks. I got separated from my group and I was looking for them."

"Well come with me. I can't find Tori, so you can help me look for him." Her eyes narrowed. "They're here. And I need his help to defeat them."

"Them? You mean Eric and Aurora?" She nodded. "Well why the hell are we standing here socializing. Let's go!"

(End of chapter)

I just want to make a comment on that whole 'Voldemort's strength is weakness' thing. I realized this to be absolutely true. I mean, look how many times he had a chance to kill Harry, (not that I'm saying I want Harry to die or anything, I'm just trying to make a point.) and yet he continues to talk on and on as if he's expecting Harry not to move or run away. C'mon Voldy! You're suppose to smart and all that jazz!

Sorry guys it took me so long to update. I was planning on making this the last chapter and making it much longer, but I'm pretty sure I've tormented you long enough by waiting so long. So next chapter will be the last one, kay? Until then!


	22. sorry guys

Hey guys…

Thanks for the reviews. In all honesty, I've lost the passion to finish this. This story was the very first that I've ever written( I was about 12 when I started. Now I am almost 17), so my writing style is very different and it's kind of a turn off for me. I have to read the story over again to make sure that I tie up all loose ends, but the style and the grammar just make me want to delete it all together. However, I am not that mean and I do not feel like being harassed by angry readers for deleting it w/o finishing.

I have started the last chapter. Though it is not much, I am trying my best to ignore all the hate I have for Destiny. It may take a while, but I will finish the story.


End file.
